Shadows and Sunshine
by LadyScatty
Summary: "Pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus" avait dit Dumbledore. Riko Uzumaki autrefois Jasmine Potter, n'avait jamais prétendu avoir un esprit équilibré. Comment aurait-elle pu deviner que son cinglé de directeur avait dit vrai !
1. Prologue

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je vous présente la raison de mon absence durant cet été : Naruto. Pendant des années, j'ai ignoré le phénomène de mode qu'était Naruto et refusé de voir l'anime par principe. C'était populaire et j'ai toujours détesté suivre la mode. Si je pouvais remonter dans le temps, je le ferais rien que pour me filer une gifle bien mérité...**

 **Et donc, j'ai été aspiré par le fandom et j'ai encore du mal à trouver la sortie (je sais, je sais, il n'y a pas de sortie) Je n'ai même pas encore terminé l'anime (attendez vous à un univers alternatif), il me reste encore 26 fanfictions à lire (ne me jugez pas) et j'en ai déjà lu près d'une centaine (vous pouvez me juger).**

 **Jusqu'à présent, j'ai vu l'anime et lu les fanfictions uniquement en anglais, je pense que ça se remarquera.**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ne ?**

* * *

 _Prologue_

Le jour de son vingt-deuxième anniversaire, une de ses meilleures amies, Luna Lovegood, la trouva en train de pleurer la mort de ses proches, complètement ivre, adossée contre la tombe de ses parents.

Jasmine Potter ne savait même pas comment elle avait atterrit là.

Elle se rappelait juste de l'atmosphère étouffante de la fête qu'avait organisé Molly Weasley en son honneur, du trou béant que l'absence de Fred causait à tout le monde et sans même qu'elle le réalise, elle s'était enfuit pour pouvoir pleurer tout son saoul. Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde avançait et passait à autre chose, sauf elle. Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'être toujours cette même petite fille à qui tout le monde mentait et qui avait le monde à sauver sans savoir « pourquoi elle ? »

Luna l'avait serré dans ses bras, chanté une berceuse et dit dans un ton anormalement sérieux : « Je ne peux pas prétendre comprendre ce que tu as vécu mais saches que tu n'es pas seule et que tu ne seras jamais seule. Ton histoire n'est pas finit Jasmine Potter, elle est même loin d'être finit. Tu fais partie de ceux qui endurent. Dieu t'a donné cette force que tu possèdes pour une raison. Tu mourras. Tu souffriras. Mais tu vivras également. Une vie pleine de passion t'attend que tu ne regretteras pas. Mais en attendant je veux que tu saches que tu es aimé plus que tu ne le soupçonneras jamais. »

Le lendemain, elle avait remercié Luna de lui avoir tenu compagnie sans se rappeler de ses paroles exactes. Luna ne s'en était pas formalisé et accueillit avec joie la proposition de Jasmine de l'accompagner dans sa recherche de l'insaisissable ronflak cornu.

A l'âge de soixante-douze ans, à son plus grand soulagement, elle fut la première de ses amis à mourir, entourée de sa famille et de ses amis, elle accueillit l'ange de la mort comme un vieil ami et lui dit tout simplement : « Il était temps. »

Elle ferma les yeux pour ce qu'elle pensait être la dernière fois, un sourire aux lèvres, l'âme finalement en paix.

Une seconde, un mois, un an ou un millénaire plus tard, elle ne saurait le dire, elle rouvrit les yeux en tant que Riko Uzumaki, sœur jumelle de Naruto Uzumaki, tous deux jinchuriki du démon renard à neuf queues.

* * *

 **Très court, je sais, mais je veux quand même savoir ce que vous en pensez ! J'adore les histoires de réincarnation et le personnage de Jasmine/Riko me trotte dans la tête depuis des semaines. J'ai agonisé sur les détailes pendant des heures et des heures et puis je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ? Si ça plait tant mieux et si ça plait pas... et bien si ça plait pas, il y a un joli coin dans ma chambre parfait pour recueillir mes larmes...MOI DRAMATIQUE ? COMMENEZ OSEZ VOUS ?!**

 **Je promais plus de détail dans le premier chapitre Dattebane ! J'espère que vous aimerez Riko, autant que je l'aime. Tout ce que je peux dire d'elle c'est qu'elle est badass et que je plains les pauvres âmes qui s'en prendront à Naruto.**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	2. Arc de l'Académie : Un

**Hello ! Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewer, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre. Ensuite j'ai une question à vous poser. J'ai deux autres fanfictions sur Naruto en cours sur mon ordinateur que je meurs d'envie de poster mais jusqu'à présent je n'ai finis aucune de mes histoires alors j'hésite encore. Est-ce que je les poste maintenant ou j'attend encore ?**

 **A Fan in Wonderland : Merci :D La réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre.**

 **Denshitoakuma** **: Merci beaucoup !**

 **nathydemon : Merci !**

 **Alice** : **J'ai été rapide, j'espère !**

 **Cathy: Merci, c'est gentil !**

 **luna park:** **J'espère ne pas décevoir dans ce cas. Merci !**

 **CheryBlackPotter23:** **Haha ! Je laisse tomber mon coin :D Merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite également ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Si Naruto m'appartenait, ça se saurait.**

* * *

Pour son plus grand embarras, il fallut à Riko près de deux ans et demi avant d'assimiler tous ses souvenirs (nouveaux et anciens) dans son esprit d'enfant, se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la raison et faire le point sur sa situation.

Après des heures d'introspection ou elle avait inquiété Naruto par son manque de réaction, des heures à questionner sa santé mentale tout en se posant des questions existentielles, des heures à hurler dans son esprit « POURQUOI MOI », Riko avait finalement apprit à accepter l'évidence : Elle avait une seconde chance à la vie.

Après ça, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes avant de décider qu'elle vivrait cette vie très différemment de la façon dont elle avait vécu sa première vie… (D'ailleurs, était-ce réellement sa première vie ou avait-elle juste perdu les souvenirs de ses vies précédentes ?) Elle écarta toutes les questions philosophiques que sa situation la forçait à considérer et se força à rester calme pour ne pas inquiéter Naruto.

Naruto ? Oh lui, c'était son jumeau. Oui, elle avait un jumeau.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seule seconde pour tomber amoureuse de lui et de son sourire. Il semblait avoir le don de calmer ses angoisses rien que par son sourire. Et l'affection qu'elle ressentait pour lui était plus que réel. Il était devenu en une fraction de seconde l'être le plus important de son univers.

A l'orphelinat ou les jumeaux Uzumaki vivaient, tout le monde les évitait. Tout le monde les détestait. Ils étaient ignorés, souvent négligés et insultés. Les responsables de l'orphelinat ne les frappaient pas souvent, c'était même très rare. Mais il était évident à Riko (tout comme à son frère) qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Et les autres enfants suivaient l'exemple donné.

Riko avait l'impression de revivre son enfance chez les Dursley.

Elle avait d'abord cru souffrir de paranoïa avant que la femme qui s'occupait de la cuisine ne crache « monstre ! » à sa figure, un rictus méprisant (elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Rogue dans le domaine) sur la figure. Ce n'était pas de la paranoïa. C'était l'histoire qui se répétait.

Naruto avait paru sur le point de pleurer et Riko s'était empressée de lui changer les idées en se mettant à lui raconter une histoire. Naruto adorait les histoires qu'elle lui racontait. Et Riko plagiait Disney sans aucune honte pour entretenir son frère. (Tout en lui racontant l'histoire du _Roi lion_ , Riko avait déjà planifié trois à quatre plans pour se venger de la cuisinière…elle n'avait certainement pas oublié son passé de maraudeuse.)

.

.

.

 _-Nee-chan ? Quand Jiji va revenir ?_ Demanda Naruto ce jour-là.

C'était la fin de l'été et le plus jeune Uzumaki trouva sa jumelle à l'ombre d'un arbre et voulant assouvir son besoin d'affection, il se pelotonna dans les bras de sa sœur.

Riko leva le nez de son livre d'histoire et vit du coin de l'œil, des gamins d'à peu près cinq ans se moquaient d'eux, pensant qu'à trois ans, les jumeaux ne savaient toujours pas parler japonais. Riko savait parler japonais. Elle avait vécu au Japon pendant huit ans après tout, lorsqu'elle était encore Jasmine Potter.

Mais l'anglais restait sa langue maternelle et elle avait enseigné la langue à Naruto dès le moment ou ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus.

Ils communiquaient presque exclusivement en anglais. Naruto n'avait même aucun accent à la plus grande fierté de Riko. Bien sûr elle était fière de lui quoiqu'il fasse et ce malgré ses fautes de grammaire abyssale. A ses yeux, il était parfait.

 _-Je ne sais pas. C'est un homme très occupé, tu sais._

L'homme que Naruto considérait comme leur grand-père était en réalité l'Hokage (la traduction littérale voulait dire : ombre du feu). Un nom stupide selon elle, mais comme personne ne voulait de l'opinion d'une enfant sur la question, elle garda son avis pour elle. Non pas que le nom de leur village soit bien mieux. Konohakagure no sato voulait dire en réalité, le village caché des feuilles… Quoique le nom de son ancien école, Poudlard, remportait la palme d'or des noms les plus bizarres, sans aucun doute.

Pour en revenir à l'Hokage, Naruto l'adorait. C'était un vieil homme ridé qui leur souriait constamment et qui était sans doute la raison pour laquelle aucun adulte ne s'en prenait à eux physiquement. Il semblait sage et bienveillant et écoutait avec patience tous les babillements de Naruto. Il avait beau être le leader de Konoha, un village militaire, il réservait toujours un peu de son temps pour Naruto et elle.

Riko ne l'aimait pas particulièrement et ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance.

Vieillard sage et bienveillant particulièrement intéressé par elle (et son frère) ? Elle avait l'impression que Dumbledore était revenu d'entre les morts pour la torturer psychologiquement.

 _-Je m'ennuie !_ Gémit-il. _Les autres veulent pas jouer ninjas avec moi…_

Si Riko n'avait pas ressenti une puissante envie de botter les fesses des enfants qui avait heurté les sentiments de son frère et de l'irritation comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à la carrière de ninja, elle aurait crié « Kawai ! » et étouffé son frère d'affection et de câlins. Lorsqu'il boudait, Naruto était tellement mignon que Riko était prête à céder à toutes ses demandes. Naruto était petit pour son âge, Riko le dépassant de plusieurs centimètres. Il avait des cheveux blonds rappelant le soleil, hérissé en pique et de grands yeux bleus azur si brillant que Riko ne comprenait pas comment le village entier n'était pas sous son charme. Il avait d'étranges marques de naissance sur les joues rappelant des moustaches, un visage rond et une moue adorable.

 _-Les autres sont des idiots s'ils ne veulent pas jouer avec toi. Viens par là._

Naruto sourit brillamment comme chaque fois que l'attention de sa sœur était entièrement sur lui, s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Riko. Cette dernière lui caressa doucement les cheveux et se mit à lui raconter une nouvelle histoire. Ce jour-là, c'était _Le bossu de notre dame_.

.

.

.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, le Sandaime Hokage, surnommé dieu des shinobis et le professeur ne se sentait jamais aussi vieux que lorsqu'il visitait les enfants de son successeur/prédécesseur Minato Namikaze.

A chaque visite, les jumeaux Uzumaki grandissaient un peu plus tandis qu'il se sentait rapetisser sous le poids de la fatigue.

Naruto, il devait l'admettre, était son préféré. Le petit garçon était le portrait craché de son père avec toute la joie de vivre de sa mère. Passer du temps avec lui apaisait son cœur et il le considérait comme son premier petit-fils. Le Sandaime se détestait de ne pas pouvoir faire plus pour lui et pour sa sœur. Durant la première année de leurs vies, il avait pu les prendre chez lui mais les adopter avait été hors de question et très vite le conseil civil avait réclamé haut et fort qu'un tel favoritisme était inadmissible.

Les mains métaphoriquement liées, il avait à contre cœur remit les jumeaux à l'orphelinat de Konoha. Six mois après leur entrée à l'orphelinat et deux tentatives de meurtres plus tard, Hiruzen Sarutobi décréta que quiconque ferait du mal aux deux jinchuriki serait condamné à mort.

A sa plus grande honte, les villageois ne semblaient pas faire la différence entre la prison (ou dans ce cas-ci _les_ prisons) et le prisonnier. Et malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, les civils ne réalisaient pas le grand service que les deux enfants rendaient à Konoha en gardant prisonnier le kyubi. Les shinobis, en particulier ceux qui comprenaient le concept du Fûinjutsu savaient faire la différence entre le démon renard et les junchriki…Le problème était que le Fûinjutsu restait un art difficile que peu de gens comprenait et encore moins ne maitrisait. Il y avait aussi le fait que beaucoup de shinobis ayant perdu des êtres chers durant l'attaque du démon refusaient d'entendre raison. C'était un mélange d'ignorance, de rage, de peur, de chagrin et d'amertume qui rendait les villageois si prompt à traiter deux enfants innocents en paria.

Hiruzen voyait la douleur d'être rejeté dans les yeux du jeune Naruto et priait pour qu'il puisse un jour lui pardonner d'avoir accompli la derrière volonté de Minato en admettant au village que les jumeaux détenaient en eux le kyubi.

Minato avait voulu que le village pour lequel il s'était sacrifié regarde ses enfants en héros, sans penser une seule seconde que Konoha puisse maltraiter Riko et Naruto dans leur ignorance…il semblerait que le Yondaime _et_ le Sandaime aient eu une trop haute opinion des villageois.

Riko était différente.

Elle ne semblait pas souffrir d'être rejetée. Elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier pour être honnête. Lorsque quelqu'un l'insultait, elle avait tendance à regarder cette personne avec un mélange de condescendance et de dédain, digne d'un Hyûga ou d'un Uchiha. Et lorsqu'on l'ignorait, au lieu d'être blessée ou de chercher à attirer l'attention comme son frère, Riko…et bien, Riko ne semblait même pas remarquer qu'on l'ignorait. Elle ne semblait réagir que lorsque c'était son frère qui était attaqué.

Physiquement, elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère. Sa peau était blanche comme la neige, ses longs cheveux rouges étaient raides, ses yeux de biches étaient vert et brillaient d'intelligence. Hiruzen la soupçonnait d'avoir hérité du cerveau de son père.

Il avait remarqué lors de sa dernière visite que lui-même ne semblait pas être placé très haut dans son estime.

Elle l'avait regardé de ses grands yeux vert et l'avait fixé comme si elle arrivait à voir dans son âme, comme si elle savait tous les péchés qu'il avait commis, toutes les vies qu'il avait prise, toutes les erreurs qu'il avait faite dans sa vie…Elle le fixait, puis fixait son frère avant de tourner ses yeux vers lui une nouvelle fois, comme si elle se promettait de le torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive s'il osait faire du mal à Naruto.

Naruto était la seule personne qu'elle semblait aimer. La seule personne qu'elle ne semblait pas dédaigner.

Hiruzen se demandait comment Riko aurait tourné si elle avait grandi avec Minato-kun et Kushina-chan. Ou encore, si elle n'avait pas été une jinchuriki. Serait-elle plus douce ? Le regarderait-elle de la même manière que Naruto qui ne manquait jamais de s'exclamer « Jiji » avec enthousiasme dès qu'il apparaissait ? Quelque chose lui disait que non…

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre des jumeaux Uzumaki, son visage ridé s'adoucit en voyant Naruto dessinait innocemment. Son visage perdit vite de sa douceur pour laisser apparaître son choc lorsqu'il vit Riko en train de méditer.

Riko ouvrit ses yeux comme si elle avait senti sa présence malgré son silence, confirmant ses soupçons qu'elle était de type sensorielle. Plus d'un ANBU lui avait révélé qu'elle semblait être au courant de leur présence…et était devenu légèrement paranoïaque à force de se sentir observé.

-Hokage-sama, dit-elle si ce n'est chaleureusement, au moins poliment.

Tout le contraire de sa sœur, Naruto releva la tête et un immense sourire s'empara de ses traites lorsqu'il le vit.

-Jiji !

Naruto laissa tomber ses crayons de couleurs et son carnet pour courir et serrer les jambes du Sandaime.

-Naruto-kun, Riko-chan…Comment allez-vous ?

Naruto ne perdit pas de temps pour se lancer dans un monologue si ce n'est intelligent, au moins très enthousiaste. De son côté, Hiruzen qui écoutait patiemment le petit garçon ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard plein d'envie que Riko lança à ses livres comme si elle n'avait qu'une envie : se plonger dans un livre et ignorer sa présence.

-J'espérais vous inviter à déjeuner aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

-Yatta ! S'exclama Naruto. Tu viens Nee-chan ? Demanda-t-il en sautillant sur place.

La petite fille lança un sourire plein de tendresse à son frère et Hiruzen cru voir une vision d'une Riko adulte usant de ce même sourire et brisant des cœurs au passage. A ce moment, alors qu'elle n'avait encore que trois ans, il sut qu'elle deviendrait une beauté sans pareil, dépassant même sa mère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le drôle de trio se trouvait au stand d'Ichiraku Ramen. Le propriétaire Teuchi-san était un homme dans la quarantaine, gentil et travailleur. Il accueillit Naruto et Riko comme n'importe quel client gagnant au passage, l'approbation de l'Hokage, un sourire brillant de Naruto et un hochement de tête approbateur de Riko.

Voyant que les enfants étaient de bonne humeur (relativement de bonne humeur dans le cas de la fille) Hiruzen leur fit la proposition de les inscrire à l'académie de Ninja ce qui était la véritable raison de sa visite. Il leur fit un résumé de ce qui était attendu d'eux et du travail qui les attendait. Il leur fit comprendre qu'ils n'y étaient pas obligé mais qu'il avait confiance en leurs capacités et attendit patiemment leurs réponses.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

-OUI ! C'est oui ! Je vais être un ninja, Dattebayo ! Le meilleur ninja de Konoha !

Naruto avait les étoiles plein les yeux et était surexcité à l'idée de devenir un ninja. Il parlait à cent à l'heure sans prendre le temps de respirer. Puis il gouta au bol de ramen à la sauce miso et tomba amoureux des ramens oubliant au passage son entourage et le sujet de conversation précédent.

Hiruzen sentit son cœur saigner. C'était comme de voir le fantôme de Kushina. Pas étonnant que Kakashi évitaient les jumeaux.

-Et toi, Riko-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Demanda l'Hokage dans l'espoir de l'engager également dans la conversation.

La jeune fille le fixa de ses grands yeux verts. Des yeux qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle, des yeux qui n'appartenaient ni à sa mère, ni à son père. Des yeux complètement impassibles et même ses nombreuses années d'expérience dans l'art de déchiffrer les expressions de ses interlocuteurs ne l'aidèrent à déchiffrer la petite fille assise en face de lui.

Au final, elle haussa les épaules et détourna le regard comme s'il n'était pas digne de ces mots.

.

.

.

Riko faisait appel à toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas trembler de rage. Elle avait envie de hurler, de frapper, de cogner et de briser quelques objets (ou des os, elle n'était pas difficile) pour calmer sa colère. En un déjeuner, elle et son frère avait signés (non pas qu'ils aient eu beaucoup le choix quoiqu'en dise Dumbledore numéro 2) pour une carrière militaire malgré le fait qu'ils soient bien trop jeune mentalement et émotionnellement pour prendre une décision pareille. Son frère et elle venaient de signer pour être des enfants soldats ! Depuis des mois qu'elle lisait tous les livres d'histoire qu'elle pouvait dénicher et elle n'était pas du tout impressionné par ce qu'elle avait découvert. Le village de Konoha était jeune et n'avait même pas encore un siècle qu'il avait déjà participé à trois grandes guerres. Les chances étaient qu'elle et son frère participeraient à une grande guerre durant leurs vies (deux, s'ils vivaient suffisamment longtemps). Et c'était sans parler de la propagande et le lavage de cerveau que tout le monde subissait sans broncher !

A cet instant, Riko avait envie de maudire le monde entier. Konoha et ses stupides villageois qui les détestait, elle et son frère pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. L'Hokage qui avait fait en sorte que son frère lui voue un culte juste en lui montrant un peu d'affection exactement comme Dumbledore avait fait pour Jasmine. Le système des cinq grands pays ninja qui avait tellement de problème qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

C'était dans des moments comme ceux-là que Riko comprenait un peu trop bien comment le brillant Tom Jedusor avait pu devenir le meurtrier Voldemort.

Si Riko avait eu sa magie et quelques décennies de plus, peut-être aurait-elle songé à un coup d'état, elle aussi.

Le fait est que Riko n'avait pas sa magie. Et l'idée d'un coup d'état fut vite jetée à la poubelle bien qu'elle fantasmait sur l'idée de temps à autres.

C'est en soupirant que Riko enfila son pyjama pour se mettre au lit. Elle songea un instant à méditer mais son frère avait d'autres idées en tête.

 _-Nee-chan ? Pourquoi en colère ?_ Demanda-t-il, ses grands yeux bleus brillant de curiosité.

 _-Nous sommes trop jeunes pour devenir des ninjas. Nous aurons un an de moins que les élèves de notre classe et l'Hokage vient de nous signer pour quelque chose de dangereux,_ explique-t-elle doucement.

Naruto n'était peut-être qu'un enfant de trois ans, mais il n'était pas stupide. Parfois il avait du mal à comprendre quelque chose mais il ne manquait jamais de poser des questions et Riko qui lui expliquait toujours patiemment les choses qu'il ne comprenait pas l'encourageait toujours à assouvir sa curiosité.

 _-Mais on va devenir fort ! Et tout le monde comprendra qu'on est pas des monstres !_

 _-Tu n'es pas un monstre otouto. Crois-moi, tu n'es pas un monstre. J'ai juste peur._

 _-Nee-chan a peur ?_

Riko laissa échapper un rire face à la mine incrédule de son petit frère.

 _-Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose Naruto._

 _-De quoi tu as peur ?_

 _-De te perdre._

 _-Comment tu peux me perdre ?_ Demanda-t-il avec l'honnête confusion d'un enfant innocent.

Riko ne voulant pas l'effrayer en lui parlant de la mort l'enlaça doucement et lui chanta une berceuse pour l'endormir.

 _-Nee-chan ? Tu me laisseras jamais tomber, ne ? Même si je suis un monstre ?_

 _-Tu n'es pas un monstre otouto. Tu es mon frère, ma famille et quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Ceux qui ne le réalisent pas sont stupides._

 _-Comment Nee-chan sait autant de choses ?_

 _-C'est parce que j'ai été réincarnée._

 _-Ca veut dire quoi raecarn ?_

 _-J'ai gardé les souvenirs de ma vie d'avant._

 _-Oh…ok._

Et Naruto s'endormit, satisfait de cette réponse.

* * *

 **Tadaaaam ! Dans le prochain chapitre on verra le premier jour d'école des deux enfants. J'ai hâte ^^**

 **Reviews = Love**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	3. Arc de l'Académie : Deux

**Coucou tout le monde ! Merci énormément pour vos reviews et votre soutien, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira**

 **Rin-s666 : Merci beaucoup !**

 **cathy : Personne n'est plus important que Naruto aux yeux de sa soeur. Contrairement à Naruto, elle s'en fiche un peu de Konoha. Disons juste que si Sakura ne faisait que songer à frapper Naruto, Riko la réduirait en charpie.**

 **CherryBlackPotter23 : Gracias :)**

 **nathydemon : Personellement, je trouve chibi-Sasuke adorable !**

 **Bloodynirvana : Comment tu perçois Konoha ? J'ai toujours détesté comment les gens villageois traitaient Naruto.**

 **accroOvampire : Merci beaucoup. Oui, Riko va apporter beaucoup de changement. Je ne peux rien dire sur le moment, mais j'ai vraiment hâte d'écrire certains chapitres.**

 **angel-944 : Riko ne laisserait aucun mioche faire du mal à son frère, Sakura devra trouver une autre victime si elle veut survivre. Oh les fangirls vont détester Riko, quant à elle...et bien, elle ne les remarquera même pas au départ ^^**

 **Minimiste : Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

 **guenaelle : Thank you. My english is not that good either, you know ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto n'est malheureusement pas devenu soudainement ma propriété.**

* * *

Il fallut à Riko approximativement trois secondes pour réaliser qu'elle détestait l'académie de ninja. C'était le temps qu'il lui fallut pour remarquer qu'Aoi-sensei privilégiait les enfants venant de clans majeurs, ignoraient les enfants de civils et la détestait, elle et son frère. C'était sans compter sur les parents d'élèves qui les avaient fusillés du regard à leur arrivée. Ceux-là, Riko les remarquait à peine.

Sa classe était composé d'une trentaine de mioches, tous plus âgés et plus grand qu'elle. Et Riko avait beau être professeur et tante d'une armée d'enfants (Principalement de Weasley) dans son ancienne vie, dans cette vie-ci, le seul mioche qu'elle tolérait était son adorable frère.

En parlant de lui, il lui fallut un peu plus de temps avant de réaliser que l'académie n'était pas aussi « cool » qu'il le pensait. C'est-à-dire, environ trois minutes. Le temps de réaliser qu'Aoi-sensei devait s'assurer que tout le monde sache lire et écrire avant de se mettre à leur enseigner sérieusement et qu'aucun super jutsu top secret n'était au programme. Naruto était étonné de voir que beaucoup d'enfants de civils ne savaient pas encore lire et écrire. Ils avaient un an de plus que lui après tout. Sa sœur lui avait appris à lire et écrire en deux langues (Naruto avait depuis longtemps accepté que sa sœur en savait beaucoup plus que la plupart des adultes). Et c'était sans doute une bonne chose parce que personne d'autre ne semblait pressé de lui apprendre quoique ce soit.

Naruto dormit comme un loir en cours d'Histoire, excella en cours de réalisation de pièges mais ce n'est qu'en cours de Taïjutsu qu'il remarqua qu'Aoi-sensei refusait catégoriquement de lui apprendre quoique ce soit. Lorsque le professeur ne les fusillait pas du regard, il semblait mettre toute son énergie en œuvre pour faire comme si les jumeaux Uzumaki n'existaient pas.

En résumé Naruto s'ennuya jusqu'à la toute dernière seconde.

Riko n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui expliquer que l'académie faisait plus office de babysitteur qu'autre chose dans leurs cas. Le Sandaime avait dû voir à quel point les jumeaux s'ennuyaient à l'orphelinat et qu'ils n'étaient pas exactement les bienvenues et avait décidé de les jeter métaphoriquement dans la fosse aux lions.

Seule la perspective de leur quatrième anniversaire dans quelques semaines réussi à lui remonter le moral. La date en elle-même ne représentait rien pour eux. En général, un festival avait toujours lieu le 10 Octobre mais Riko et Naruto n'avaient jamais eu le droit d'y aller. La matrone de l'orphelinat avait pris l'habitude de les enfermer dans leur chambre durant le festival. Mais le Sandaime les avait invités à passer la journée avec lui dans son bureau et Naruto était excité à l'idée de passer toute une journée avec son « jiji ».

Riko aussi ressentit l'ennui. Elle n'avait aucune patience, que ce soit pour Aoi-sensei ou pour ses camarades de classe. Elle passa donc la journée à noircir ses carnets d'anciennes histoires et d'anciennes chansons qui l'avaient marqué et qu'elle comptait raconter ou chanter à son frère. Elle raffinait par la même occasion sa calligraphie et était plutôt fière du résultat.

Naruto de son côté tenta d'approcher les autres enfants durant la pause déjeuner mais apparemment leurs parents les avaient averti d'éviter « les jumeaux démons » et c'est les larmes aux yeux que Naruto partit se réfugier dans les bras de sa sœur.

-Pourquoi tout le monde nous déteste ? Demanda-t-il, le visage enfoui contre le cou de sa sœur.

Riko retint un soupir. C'était une question récurrente dont elle n'avait malheureusement pas la réponse. Et ça lui brisait le cœur de voir les yeux bleus de son frère si triste.

-Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on a rien fait qui puisse justifier leurs traitements.

-Mais alors pourquoi… ?

-Parce que les gens sont des idiots. C'est la seule explication possible. Un jour, ils verront à quel point tu es exceptionnel et ils seront forcés d'admettre leurs torts.

Elle parlait par expérience. Ses souvenirs en tant que Jasmine n'était plus aussi clair qu'auparavant, d'où le fait qu'elle remplissait tous ses carnets de tout ce dont elle se souvenait, mais Riko savait que Jasmine avait eu son lot de calomnies. Pour être franche, les similitudes entre Riko et Jasmine étaient effarantes. Mais Riko, contrairement à Jasmine avait un frère. Un frère dont elle arrivait littéralement à sentir la tristesse.

-Ignore les, Naru-chan. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. Reste toi-même tout simplement. Ce n'est pas toi le problème, c'est eux.

Toujours triste, mais se sentant légèrement réconforté, Naruto hocha la tête et sourit brillamment.

-Quand je serais Hokage, tout le monde sera forcé de me reconnaitre à ma juste valeur, dattebayo ! Nee-chan sera mon bras-droit et plus personne ne pourra faire comme si on n'était pas là !

Riko était d'avis que les villageois de Konoha ne méritaient pas que son frère devienne leur Hokage. Malheureusement pour elle, Naruto était déterminé à réaliser son rêve et Riko l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ne pas le supporter dans ses décisions.

Son otouto pouvait décider de dominer le monde que Riko serait quand même derrière lui à s'assurer qu'il prenne soin de lui, ne se surmène pas trop dans sa noble quête et mange tous ses légumes (Les ramen était définitivement la nourriture des dieux, Riko était d'accord avec son frère à ce sujet mais Naruto devait apprendre à manger ses légumes !).

-Tu feras un excellent Hokage un jour, j'en suis certaine, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Et voyant la conviction, la loyauté et l'amour que lui portait sa sœur. Naruto se sentit infiniment mieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lisais quand je suis arrivé, nee-chan ? Pas un livre d'histoire ? Demanda-t-il en grimaçant légèrement.

-C'est un livre sur la biographie du Nidaime. Tu sais, c'est lui qui a fondé l'académie ! Il a aussi…

Riko se mit à lui parler des exploits et des inventions du Nidaime jusqu'à la fin de la pause.

L'humeur de Naruto s'était néanmoins considérablement baissée vers la fin de la journée. Aoi-sensei n'avait pas arrêté de les choisir lui et sa sœur pour répondre à des questions difficiles que personne encore à l'académie n'était censé savoir. Leur professeur avait d'abord choisi Riko comme victime à son interrogatoire mais Riko –qui avait survécu à six ans avec Severus Rogue comme professeur- connaissait toutes les réponses et avait un don pour faire sentir à son interlocuteur qu'il était stupide.

Naruto n'avait pas l'avantage de sa jumelle et souffrait d'hyperactivité qui le rendait incapable de se tenir tranquille et de lire les mêmes livres que sa sœur. Il n'avait même pas encore quatre ans et bien que très intelligent (quoiqu'en disent certains crétins), le pauvre garçon ne sut répondre à aucune de ces questions lorsqu'Aoi-sensei tourna son attention sur lui.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les cours prirent fin et que Naruto observa tous les élèves se faire récupérer par leurs familles qu'il perdit toute trace de joie. Les adultes les regardaient d'un air méprisant et le garçon était à la fois perdu et blessé.

-Naru-chan ?

Riko savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais remplacer l'amour d'un parent.

-Tu viens ? J'ai une nouvelle histoire à te raconter.

Mais elle ferait tout pour qu'il n'oublie jamais qu'il était aimé.

.

.

.

Les jours s'écoulèrent lentement mais paisiblement et bientôt les cours de lecture et d'écriture laissèrent place aux cours de géographie et de maths tandis que les cours de Taïjutsu se compliquèrent. Naruto perdit toute trace de patience pour les cours théoriques et Riko perdit toute trace d'indulgence envers la race humaine. Aoi-sensei semblait les détester encore plus, chose que les jumeaux ne pensaient pas possible et leurs camarades les évitaient autant que possible.

Jusque-là, les cours de Taïjutsu consistaient à améliorer la condition physique de la classe et à apprendre des katas de base, mais dorénavant ils devaient mettre en pratique ce qu'ils avaient appris et s'entrainer avec un partenaire.

Naruto fut placé avec un fils de civil qui rappelait à Riko énormément Dudley, le gros cousin de Jasmine avant qu'il ne devienne un être humain décent.

Riko, elle, fut placé avec un certain Neiji Hyûga.

Les jumeaux Uzumaki perdirent tous leurs matchs pendant deux semaines d'affilés jusqu'à ce que Riko craque et se force à s'entraîner d'arrache-pied par pur esprit de préservation. Elle entraîna son frère avec elle dans son entraînement et petit à petit ils s'améliorèrent suffisamment pour causer quelques damages à leurs opposants.

Naruto gagna même un match une fois…après quelques semaines d'efforts.

Malheureusement pour Riko, son opposent n'était pas seulement fort et rapide, il était également intelligent en plus de recevoir un entraînement intensif qu'elle n'avait pas le privilège de recevoir.

Riko se força donc à redoubler d'efforts de son côté tandis que Naruto rendait hommage au père de Jasmine Potter en se mettant à faire des farces à tous les villageois qui se montraient froids envers eux.

Riko était très fière de son petit maraudeur.

Elle se força néanmoins à continuer d'étudier tous les livres et rouleaux de la bibliothèque de l'académie et à s'entraîner sans relâche.

Elle savait que les Hyûga avait un style très spéciale appelé le Jûken et qu'elle était très chanceuse qu'il n'utilisait pas de chakra car elle risquerait gros si c'était le cas. Après tout le Jûken était le style de Taïjutsu le plus fort de tout Konoha. Mais Riko avait plus d'endurance que son adversaire. Elle était également plus intelligente et suffisamment rapide pour présenter un challenge à Neiji qui trouvait de plus en plus de difficulté à gagner leurs matchs. Tout ce dont la jeune Uzumaki manquait, c'était un style de combat bien à elle mais malheureusement pour elle la bibliothèque n'offrait pas grand-chose dans la matière. Du moins pas à une simple élève de l'académie comme elle.

Elle s'entraîna à être rapide, toujours plus rapide et trouva la solution à ses problème dans un guide d'anatomie.

La gorge, le plexus cœliaque, les yeux, les genoux, les tempes, Riko qui avait servi de punchingball à Neiji Hyûga pendant des semaines n'eut aucun scrupule à viser ces points sensible et au plus grand malheur d'Aoi-sensei réussi à gagner son premier match, la veille de son quatrième anniversaire la rendant incontestablement première élève de la classe à la plus grande frustration de tous.

Seul Naruto semblait heureux et frima haut et fort que sa Nee-chan était génial, qu'un jour il serait aussi fort qu'elle et deviendrait Hokage, dattebayo !

Le pauvre garçon n'aurait pas dû être étonné de se faire câliné par sa sœur et couvert de bisous.

Le jour de leur quatrième anniversaire, Naruto était tellement excité que même Riko eut du mal à suivre ses babillements.

Son excitation à l'idée de passé la journée avec son jiji fut de courte durée par contre.

-Noooooooon, jiii ! C'est mon anniversaire ! Nee-chan me fait réviser tous les jours et me force à faire mes devoirs, je suis pas venue pour _encore_ travailler, dattebayo !

Naruto semblait à deux doigts de causer une mutinerie. Mais avec son visage d'ange, il avait juste l'air encore plus adorable. Sa lèvre inférieure était poussée devant tandis qu'il boudait et Riko devait faire un effort considérable pour ne pas le serrer fort dans ses bras tant il était kawaï !

-Naru-chan, tu ne connais pas encore tous tes kanji, lui rappela sa sœur.

Cette dernière ne faisait toujours pas confiance au Sandaime. Mais elle devait admettre qu'elle le préférait à Dumbledore. Le Hokage avait peut-être participé à trois guerres et avait sans doute tué des milliers de personnes, il était néanmoins, le seul à s'occuper d'elle et de son frère.

Il faisait en sorte qu'ils aient des vêtements sur le dos, leurs offraient suffisamment de carnets et de livres pour tenir Riko occupée et écoutait toujours patiemment les bavardages de Naruto.

-Et toi, Riko-chan ?

Riko haussa les épaules sans offrir d'autres réponses au vieil homme.

-Nee-chan est la plus intelligente ! Cria Naruto fidèlement. Elle m'a appris à lire les hiragana, katakana et quelques kanji. C'est aussi la plus forte, elle a battu le gars avec les yeux flippants hier !

-Les yeux flippants ?

-Un Hyûga, expliqua Riko.

-Ah. Dis-moi, Riko, est-ce que tu t'ennuies en classe ? J'ai lu ton dossier et tu m'as l'air terriblement en avance.

Encore une fois, Riko haussa les épaules.

-Elle s'ennuie un peu, répondit Naruto à sa place. Mais elle dit que c'est pas grave parce que ça lui permet d'avancer dans ses histoires et que…

Riko donna un coup de coude à son frère pour le faire taire mais le mal était déjà fait.

-Je peux te faire avancer d'une classe ou deux, Riko-chan, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Je pense que je veux rester dans la même classe que mon otouto.

-Mais tu admets être en avance. Sais-tu que Neiji Hyûga est considéré comme un prodige par son clan ? Lui-même est en avance comparé à ses camarades. Tu as un an de moins que lui et arrive à le surpasser dans les matières théoriques et le taïjutsu, ce qui est la spécialité de son clan.

Riko se sentit rougir lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle s'était faite bernée.

Aoi-sensei ne l'avait pas placé avec Neiji Hyûga parce que voir Riko mordre la poussière lui apportait du plaisir (ça, ce n'était qu'un bonus). Aoi-sensei lui avait attribué le meilleur en taïjutsu (sans doute par ordre du Hokage) pour la forcer à s'améliorer en combat de corps à corps et la faire sauter une classe.

-Je veux rester avec Naru-chan, dattebane !

La jumelle Uzumaki ne se rendit même pas compte de son tic verbale tant elle faisait des efforts pour rester calme.

-Tu ne rendras service à personne et encore moins à Naruto-kun en restant dans ta classe actuelle. Ton potentielle est énorme et dépasse de loin ceux de tes camarades. Tu ne peux pas rester dans cette classe, je suis désolé Riko-chan.

Cette dernière se mit à rugir des insanités dans son esprit, la mâchoire et les poings serrés.

-Mais…on ne sera plus dans la même classe nee-chan et moi ? Demanda une toute petite voix.

Les yeux bleus de Naruto brillaient et Riko lança un regard furieux au Sandaime. _Tout est de ta faute, comment oses-tu faire pleurer Naru-chan espèce de fils de…_

-Je suis désolé, Naruto-kun. Comme tu l'as dit, Riko-chan est très intelligente. Elle n'apprend rien en classe et pourrait s'améliorer dans une classe supérieur, tu comprends ? Tu veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ta sœur, non ?

 _Manipulateur_.

La lèvre inférieure de Naruto se mit à trembler mais il ravala courageusement ses larmes et hocha la tête.

-Je comprends.

 _Mensonge_.

Le sujet semblait clos et Riko était furieuse.

La matinée se passa sans autre conséquence. Naruto révisa ses kanji tandis que Riko reprenait son écriture du seigneur des anneaux et améliorait sa calligraphie en même temps.

De temps en temps des ninjas entraient et sortaient, tous les ignoraient comme s'ils n'existaient pas et ça c'était quelque chose qui blessait Naruto encore plus que les mots cruels de certains villageois.

-Hokage-sama, finit-elle par dire, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

-Oui, Riko-chan ?

-Qui sont ces gens qui nous suivent, Naru-chan et moi constamment ?

-Hein ? Demanda Naruto.

-Il y a cinq personnes qui nous suivent tout le temps, Naru-chan.

-QUOI ?! POURQUOI TU L'AS PAS DIT PLUS TOT 'TTEBAYO ?!

-…Et je viens de les sentir arriver. Ils sont juste dehors.

Riko affronta le regard pénétrant du Hokage sans broncher. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait des explications sur ses stalkers, elle voulait des réponses.

-Oiseau, Chat, Ours, Ane, vous pouvez entrer.

Riko cligna des yeux sans comprendre. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, quatre ninjas avec des masques d'animaux se tenaient en face du Hokage, un genou à terre.

-Naruto-kun, Riko-chan, je vous présente quatre de mes meilleurs ninjas. Ils font partit de l'ANBU, une organisation spéciale. Ils étaient censés veiller sur votre sécurité dans le plus grand secret…mais apparemment, Riko-chan est de type sensoriel.

Dumbledore numéro 2 avait son propre ordre du phœnix…Riko n'était absolument pas étonnée. Et encore moins désolé d'avoir ruiné le secret. Depuis un an que la jumelle Uzumaki arrivait à les sentir roder, à son humble avis, elle méritait une médaille pour sa patience et son sang-froid.

-Et le cinquième agent ?

-Quel cinquième agent ? Demanda le Sandaime.

-Il y a une autre personne qui nous suit, Naru-chan et moi. Ce n'est jamais la même personne et il ou elle se tient à l'écart des autres mais il y a toujours quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu en es certaine ?

Riko hocha la tête, mais resta silencieuse. Elle était d'avis qu'elle avait suffisamment parlé avec le vieillard. En générale, elle se contentait de rester silencieuse et laissait Naruto combler le silence.

Le Hokage ne laissa rien apparaître sur son visage ridé mais Riko eut l'impression qu'il était inquiet. Inquiet et en colère.

Riko n'aimait vraiment pas le leader de son village. Mais elle devait admettre qu'elle se sentait légèrement mieux avec l'ordre du phœnix 2.0 présent pour la protéger elle et son frère.

Le village n'avait jamais caché son hostilité envers les Uzumaki après tout. Mieux valait être prudent.

* * *

 **J'ai tellement hâte d'écrire sur Riko quand elle sera genin et chûnin !**

 **Mais elle va devoir bosser pour en arriver là. Le chapitre suivant ne tardra pas autant, je vous le promet ^^**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	4. Arc de l'académie : Trois

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Minimiste : Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes ^^ Riko deviendra réellement puissante un jour et deviendra ANBU, mais elle a encore un long chemin à faire, elle n'est même pas encore genin après tout.**

 **Cathy : Merci ^^ Non, Riko n'est pas maîtresse de la mort, je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment mais tout sera expliqué plus tard. **

**Disclaimer : Si Naruto et Harry Potter m'appartenaient, je serais la fille la plus heureuse au monde. Je ne suis pas la fille la plus heureuse au monde, faites vous même, la déduction.**

* * *

Riko avait la nette impression que le Sandaime l'appréciait autant qu'elle l'appréciait. C'est-à-dire, pas du tout.

C'était la seule explication plausible à sa situation.

Le Hokage –dans son infinie sagesse- la fit sauter, non pas une ou deux, mais trois classes.

Riko se retrouva donc dans une classe de vingt-sept enfants qui avaient tous le double de son âge. Miwa-sensei, bien que plus impartiale qu'Aoi-sensei, semblait tout de même l'appréciait que très peu. Ce n'était pas grave. Tant qu'elle la laissait tranquille, Riko se fichait d'être appréciée ou non.

Ce qu'elle n'appréciait pas par contre, c'était de devoir s'introduire à la classe entière.

-Mon nom est Uzumaki Riko…j'aime mon frère, je n'aime pas les idiots, mes hobbies sont privés, quant à mon rêve pour le futur…

Son rêve avait toujours été d'avoir une famille. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. Jasmine avait fini par gagner une famille avec Ron, Hermione, les Weasley, Neville, Luna, Teddy, ses neveux et nièces et même Sirius pendant un temps mais une famille avec un lien de sang, ça, c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle ne s'était jamais mariée et n'avait jamais eu d'enfants, après tout.

Riko était différente de Jasmine.

Riko avait Naruto. Son jumeau. Son meilleur ami. La personne qui lui était le plus chère.

Nul doute que sans lui à ses côtés, Riko n'aurait pas aussi bien prit toute cette histoire de réincarnation.

-…mon rêve, je l'ai déjà. Ce que je veux, c'est le protéger.

Dieu lui avait donné une seconde chance à la vie, et Riko comptait bien la vivre pleinement.

On pourrait penser que la jeune fille détesterait cette nouvelle vie qui semblait tout aussi difficile que sa précédente, si ce n'est plus. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Son introduction lui valut quelques regards incrédules.

Elle entendit vaguement quelqu'un murmurer : « Elle a quel âge, d'abord ? », deux filles se moquer de la couleur de ses cheveux, un garçon grogner qu'elle était exactement comme quelqu'un qui s'appelait « Itachi » et un autre garçon dire que ses parents lui avaient dit qu'elle était dangereuse.

Devant cette classe peu accueillante, Riko se demanda comment elle avait bien pu devenir professeur dans son ancienne vie.

-Va t'asseoir Uzumaki, et essayes de ne pas perturber la classe.

Riko retint sa langue et s'exécuta sans un regard pour personne.

Elle s'assit au fond de la classe à côté d'un garçon qui semblait endormi.

Quelque chose lui disait que ça allait être une longue journée…

Et elle n'avait pas tort.

Les matières comme les maths, la science ou l'histoire ne lui posaient aucun problème. Elles ne lui avaient jamais posé de problème dans sa première vie, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer. Riko avait peut-être quatre ans, physiquement parlant, au niveau mental et même spirituelle, elle était bien plus avancée que des gamins de huit ans. Pour être honnête, elles l'ennuyaient au point que Riko fut tentée d'imiter le garçon assis à ses côtés. Si elle avait su à quel point elle allait s'ennuyer, elle n'aurait jamais lu autant de livres d'histoire à ses heures perdues. Mais la jeune Uzumaki avait eu besoin de comprendre ce nouveau monde dans lequel elle vivait et l'orphelinat n'offrait pas grand-chose en matière de livres. Uniquement des livres pour enfants et des livres de propagan…euh, d'histoire. Rien d'autre.

Les matières comme cryptage et décryptage, anatomie, soins aux premiers secours et théorie du chakra étaient intéressants. Facile, mais intéressant. Au moins, elle apprenait quelque chose.

Une chose à savoir sur ce nouveau monde, c'est que les lois de la physique ne comptaient plus quand on prenait en compte le chakra.

Dans ce nouveau monde, il n'y avait pas de magie.

Riko avait été dévastée en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait plus sa magie.

Mais elle avait découvert très tôt l'existence de chakra et ça l'avait tout de suite réconforté.

Chakra et magie n'étaient pas si différents. On pouvait même considérer que le chakra était une mutation de la magie ou bien l'inverse.

Pour Jasmine Potter, la magie était une énergie familière, puissante, sauvage mais réconfortante au creux de l'estomac. Avec sa baguette, la magie de Jasmine était facilement domptable. Sans sa baguette, la sorcière avait dû lutter pour réussir à faire en sorte que sa magie réponde à sa seule volonté. Mais après des années d'entraînements et d'études, elle avait réussi à devenir la plus puissante sorcière de toute l'Europe.

Le chakra de Riko était différent. Plus facile à accéder et à percevoir mais plus difficile à contrôler. Elle avait l'impression d'être puissante, infiniment plus puissante mais contrôler son chakra semblait aussi facile que de contrôler une maman dragonne enragée. Elle arrivait à sentir le chakra mieux que personne, que ce soit le sien ou celui des autres. Le chakra était présent partout dans ce monde, même chez les animaux et même chez les arbres.

Les matières qui lui posaient le plus de problèmes étaient ninjutsu et taïjutsu.

La feuille d'arbre qu'elle était censé maintenir sur son front à l'aide de son chakra finissait constamment en cendres, quant au taïjutsu, et bien, Riko était définitivement dernière de la classe à son plus agacement.

Son opposent en taïjustu était un fils de civil arrogant et stupide qui avait été le précédent dernier du classement avant son arrivée.

Riko s'était fixé le but de faire dégonfler les chevilles de Kamano Irashimu par n'importe quel moyen.

A la fin de la journée, les garçons étaient libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient tandis que les filles étaient priées de se rendre en classe de kunoichi.

Riko s'y rendit avec un œil au beurre noir, la lèvre fendu, les cheveux en bataille et un mauvais pressentiment.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Maintenant que nous en avons fini avec la cérémonie de thé, nous allons aujourd'hui commencer avec l'Ikebana. L'art d'arranger les fleurs…

Momochi-sensei était une kunoichi de dix-sept ans très jolie qui se prenait beaucoup trop au sérieux, selon Riko.

Cette dernière avait envie de vomir.

Elle était dans une académie qui l'entraînait à devenir une tueuse.

On requerrait d'elle qu'elle se transforme en machine à tuer, défie les limites de son corps et apprenne à tuer ses émotions.

Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, parce qu'elle était une fille, apparemment elle devait également apprendre à être jolie et à être mère au foyer pour le moment inévitable ou elle deviendrait une machine à bébé pour offrir à Konoha de nouveaux enfants soldats.

Inutile de préciser que Riko sortit de l'académie folle de rage et la forte envie de commettre un meurtre.

Ses poings crispées se détendirent considérablement lorsqu'elle trouva son frère, assit sur une balançoire en train de l'attendre.

-Naru-chan, l'appela-t-elle.

Riko sentit son cœur enflait d'affection pour son jumeau lorsqu'elle vit le sourire radieux qui étira ses lèvres à sa simple vue.

-Nee-chan !

Naruto la prit dans ses bras.

-Comment était ta classe ? Tu t'es fait des amis ? Tu as appris un jutsu ? Aoi-sensei était horrible aujourd'hui et maintenant que tu es partit, le garçon aux yeux flippants est premier de la classe. Il est horrible avec tout le monde, mais c'est rien comparé à cette fille super moche. Elle disait du mal de toi, alors j'ai dit à tout le monde que tu étais tellement géniale que tu as sauté une classe, dattebayo ! Mais personne m'a cru, j'allais lui donner un coup de poing, parce que fille ou pas, elle était horrible avec toi, mais à ce moment-là, le sensei de la classe d'à côté et venu et…

-Du calme, Naru-chan ! Respire, dattebane !

Riko remarqua son tic verbal et grimaça légèrement.

Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où ça venait mais elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. C'était peut-être mignon sur son frère, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle voulait avoir son propre tic à elle. C'était à rectifier.

-Comment était ta journée ? Tu n'as pas eu de problème, n'est-ce pas ?

Naruto grimaça légèrement puis haussa les épaules.

-Rien que le futur Hokage ne peut, euuh…

-Surmonter ? Proposa Riko.

-Oui, voilà, 'ttebayo ! Rien que le futur Hokage ne peut surmonter…dis, nee-chan, ça veut dire quoi surmonter ?

Riko éclata d'un grand rire et entraîna son frère à son terrain d'entraînement favori.

N'étant pas les bienvenus à l'orphelinat, Naruto et elle avait passé beaucoup de temps dehors à explorer le village durant leurs heures perdues.

Le terrain d'entraînement numéro 2 n'était jamais utilisé pour une raison ou pour une autre et Riko s'en était servi pour s'entraîner durant ses dernières semaines.

-Tu as appris de nouveau katas, aujourd'hui ? Demanda Riko à son frère alors qu'elle commençait ses étirements.

-Euh, Aoi-sensei n'a pas voulu me montrer ce qu'il montrait aux autres, dit-il en se grattant la joue.

La sœur aînée serra les poings. Elle était incapable de protéger Naruto pour le moment. Elle n'avait que quatre ans, n'avait pas d'argent, pas de pouvoir et n'arrivait même pas à battre un civil de huit ans.

Mais elle allait s'entraîner. Elle allait s'entraîner tous les jours, et un jour, deviendrait suffisamment forte pour protéger Naruto.

-Tu as vu ce que les autres élèves ont fait ?

Naruto hocha la tête.

-Essayes de les imiter.

Naruto s'exécuta et Riko retint une grimace.

Dans cette position, Naruto avait plus de chance de se blesser lui-même que de vaincre son opposent.

C'est avec un soupir que Riko corrigea de son mieux la position de son frère.

Riko n'était pas géniale en taïjutsu, elle était la première à l'admettre.

Elle était petite, ses bras et ses jambes avaient de la difficulté à atteindre sa cible et elle n'avait aucune force dans ses bras. Mais la jeune Uzumaki était intelligente et rapide. Ajouté à cela, ses souvenirs de sa vie passée et Riko était capable de se défendre contre des opposants qui normalement la battraient à plat de couture.

Neiji Hyûga par exemple était doué. Il était même plus que doué. Ses formes était impeccable, il était rapide et précis et suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas la sous-estimer à cause de son sexe.

Mais le jeune prodige restait un enfant de cinq ans.

Son nouveau partenaire en taïjutsu était plus grand, plus fort et suffisamment rapide pour que le petit avantage que sa rapidité lui donnait devienne négligeable.

Elle allait devoir à apprendre à devenir encore plus rapide.

S'ensuivit deux heures d'entraînement, plutôt intensif quand on considérait leurs âges, pour les jumeaux Uzumaki.

Si ce n'avait pas été pour leur endurance et détermination, les jumeaux n'auraient jamais survécus.

.

.

.

Il fallut à Riko deux semaines pour vaincre son opposent en cours de taïjutsu.

La solution à son problème était si simple que la jeune fille était sidérée (et légèrement honteuse) de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt.

Pour vaincre quelqu'un de plus grand et de plus fort qu'elle, il lui suffisait juste de profiter de sa taille.

Riko était petite. Si elle se penchait encore plus vers le sol, elle devenait très vite hors de portée des poings de son adversaire.

La jeune Uzumaki martela les genoux de son adversaire à même le sol avant de sauter dans les airs pour donner un dernier coup de pieds au plexus solaire de Kanamo Ishimaru.

Le combat dura sept secondes.

C'était légèrement humiliant de devoir recourir à de pareils stratagèmes pour gagner mais Riko s'était fait la promesse de gagner.

Ce à quoi elle n'avait pas songé c'était qu'elle était dorénavant suffisamment douée pour changer de partenaire et gagner quelqu'un de plus compétent.

Sumire Ukeda était une fille de civil intelligente et ambitieuse qui n'était peut-être pas très douée en taïjutsu mais qui avait néanmoins quatre ans de plus qu'elle et trois ans d'entraînements.

Riko perdit son match mais tenu au moins vingt secondes avant de perdre.

Du côté de ses cours de ninjutsu, la jeune Uzumaki ne réussit toujours pas à coller la moindre feuille à son front.

Tous les autres élèves de la classe avaient réussi depuis belle lurette et avait même commencé à faire tenir en équilibre un kunaï sur le bout des doigts, ce qui était apparemment le deuxième exercice de contrôle du chakra.

Riko était épuisée.

Elle s'entraînait tous les jours, continuait à prendre de l'avance dans le curriculum et passait le reste du temps avec son frère. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Elle se faisait toujours battre en cours de taïjutsu, la bibliothèque n'offrait pas grand-chose aux élèves de l'académie, quant à son frère…et bien quant à son frère, Riko avait l'impression qu'il ne souriait que lorsqu'elle était présente.

Elle-même ne souriait pas tellement et uniquement en présence de Naruto mais c'était différent. Naruto avait réellement quatre ans et méritait de sourire tous les jours, d'avoir des amis et de s'amuser comme un garçon normal.

Riko voulait l'aider mais elle ne savait pas comment.

Elle n'était pas exactement miss populaire, après tout.

La moitié des élèves de sa classe avait été prévenu par leurs parents qu'elle était dangereuse et qu'il fallait l'éviter. L'autre moitié n'avait tout simplement pas envie que leur réputation souffre de par sa présence.

Si Riko avait réellement eu quatre ans, elle en aurait été dévastée.

.

.

.

L'hiver arriva à Konoha sans crier gare. Du jour au lendemain, la température baissa sans aucun signe annonciateur et Riko du admettre que le Sandaime n'était pas un monstre sans cœur.

Après tout, il prenait soin de Naruto et elle malgré sa position de leader.

Il procura à son frère et elle des vêtements chauds et s'assura qu'ils ne manquaient de rien (au niveau matériel) avant de sourire, de leur tapoter la tête (de façon condescendante et paternaliste) et de s'en aller.

Naruto lui avait demandé innocemment pourquoi elle grinçait des dents après le départ de « jiji » et Riko s'était forcée à sourire avant de détourner l'attention de son frère en lui racontant une nouvelle histoire.

Après les contes de Perrault, des frères Grimm et de Disney, Riko s'était mis à lui raconter les histoires de Miyazaki.

Jasmine avait adoré ces films d'animations japonaises et Riko était reconnaissante envers ses souvenirs.

-Il était une fois, une petite fille de dix ans nommée Chihiro…

.

.

.

L'arrivée de l'hiver avait au moins l'avantage de présenter à Riko quelque chose de nouveau. L'introduction au cours de shurikenjutsu.

Riko n'avait jamais tenu de kunaï de sa vie (elle était encore coincée avec sa maudite feuille) et encore moins de shuriken. Mais l'idée d'apprendre à lancer des armes était alléchante.

Elle pouvait toujours fantasmer sur l'idée de lancer un kunaï à la tête de la matrone de l'orphelinat ou même du Sandaime…Impossible bien sûr, elle en était consciente, mais elle avait le droit de rêver.

Les cours de shurikenjutsu étaient intéressants mais au bout d'une heure à toucher la cible en plein dans le mille, sans que le kunaï ne s'enfonce, Riko était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux.

-Je pense que tu ne mets pas assez de force.

Riko sursauta et faillit lancer le couteau à la jolie fille qui venait de lui parler.

-A cette distance, je pense mettre assez de pression à mes lancées, Uchiha-san.

-Appelles-moi Izumi, Riko-chan.

Izumi Uchiha lui adressa un grand sourire qui la laissa perplexe.

Riko avait du mal à faire confiance aux gens qui souriaient sans raison.

Après tout, Dumbledore, Ombrage, Rita Skeeter, Lockhart et la myriade de politiciens et de journalistes qui lui avaient pourri la vie quand elle était Jasmine, souriaient constamment eux aussi.

Izumi prit un de ses kunaï et l'examina.

-Pas étonnant que tu n'arrives à rien si tes kunaïs sont tous comme ça ! Ils sont émoussés et ne coupent plus rien ! Tiens, essayes avec un des miens.

Riko examina la différence entre les deux kunaïs. Le sien était vieux et ne coupait rien. Celui d'Izumi était tranchant et la coupa quand elle passa un doigt sur la lame.

En ignorant son doigt qui saignait, Riko agrippa le kunaï de sa camarade de classe et le lança.

En plein dans le mille.

-Bien joué Riko-chan ! C'était ta première fois, aujourd'hui ?

Riko hocha la tête d'un air distrait.

Apparemment Miwa-sensei n'était pas aussi impartiale que Riko l'avait cru.

Le coup des kunaïs émoussés était une tentative de sabotage pur et simple.

-Tu es vraiment douée ! Les Uchihas sont des experts en shurikenjutsu et même moi, il m'a fallu des jours avant d'atteindre la cible, tiens essayes avec un shuriken.

Riko prit le shuriken et l'examina un instant.

Les lames étaient acérées et la coupèrent légèrement…rien qu'elle ne puisse supporter.

Elle corrigea sa position, visa, puis lança.

Deuxième cercle. Elle allait devoir s'entraîner.

-Wow, du premier coup ! Je n'avais pas vu ça depuis Itachi-kun, tu es presque aussi doué que lui.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui était « Itachi-kun » et très franchement, s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. Mais Izumi lui avait rendu service et Riko savait se montrer reconnaissante.

-Merci Uchiha-san.

Elle alla récupérer le kunaï et le shuriken et les tendit dans sa direction.

-Non, garde-les. Tu pourras me les rendre tout à l'heure ou demain, à plus tard, Riko-chan !

Riko observa la jolie brunette s'en aller et se remit à son entraînement.

A la fin de la journée, les mains de Riko étaient endolories et couvertes de sang séché. Si elle ne vivait pas dans un village de shinobis, la jeune Uzumaki aurait eu peur qu'on pense qu'elle ait commit un meurtre.

-Nee-chan ?

Riko releva la tête et sourit à la vue de son frère.

-Tout va bien, nee-chan ? Tu es en reta…Nee-chan ! Qui t'a fait mal ? Donnes moi un nom et lui ferais la peau, 'ttebayo ! Cria Naruto en observant les mains de sa sœur.

Riko éclata de rire.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Son frère était juste adorable.

-Du calme, Naru-chan. Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste eu mon premier cours de shurikenjutsu.

-Wow, déjà ? Comment c'était ? Tu vas m'apprendre, hein ? Il faut que tu m'apprennes, 'ttebayo !

Riko lui promit de lui apprendre le lancer d'armes. Bien sûr, elle ne précisa pas quand et sourit avec indulgence pendant que son frère se lançait dans un discours comme quoi un Hokage se devait de savoir le shurikenjutsu, et que serait un Hokage sans sa grande sœur ?

Le sourire de Riko disparut lorsqu'elle arriva à l'orphelinat pour découvrir que les portes et les fenêtres étaient fermées.

Elle tenta de tourner la poigné.

C'était fermé.

Fermé à clé.

-Yoji-san ?

Elle frappa à la porte sans succès.

-Nee-chan ? Demanda Naruto d'un air inquiet.

Naruto et Riko venaient d'être mis à la porte.

-Nee-chan, pourquoi la porte est fermée ?

Et Riko avait envie de tuer quelqu'un.

A ce moment-là, deux ANBU apparurent en face d'eux.

Naruto sursauta et Riko soupira.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle allait de nouveau voir le Hokage. Deux fois en une semaine, n'était-elle pas chanceuse ?

-Naru-chan, l'orphelinat vient de nous mettre à la porte et ces shinobis vont nous déposer voir Hokage-sama, d'accord ? Ne panique pas.

Le ninja avec le masque de l'âne l'a pris dans ses bras tandis que celui avec le masque de l'oiseau prit son frère sur son dos.

Cinq minutes plus tard les jumeaux se retrouvaient face au Sandaime.

-Je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé. Mais je vais vous trouver une maison, d'accord ? Ne vous en faites pas.

Naruto hocha la tête comme un bon petit garçon.

Tant qu'il était avec sa nee-chan, il n'avait peur de rien. Il jeta un coup à Riko pour la trouver en train de brûler une feuille.

-Wow, nee-chan, comment t'as fait ça ?

Riko grimaça.

-Ce n'était pas censé faire ça, j'essayais de coller la feuille, pas de la brûler, marmonna-t-elle. Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais de travers.

-Tu utilises trop de chakra, Riko-chan, intervint le Sandaime.

Riko lui adressa un regard confus.

-J'en utilise à peine, pourtant.

-Toi et ton frère possédez beaucoup plus de chakra que la moyenne, Riko-chan. Ce que tu considères comme très peu, peut se traduire pour beaucoup, pour tous les autres. Et plus tu grandiras, plus ta capacité de chakra s'élargira.

-Et j'aurais encore plus de mal à contrôler mon chakra, c'est bien ça ?

-Exactement.

La jeune Uzumaki grimaça. Quelle plaie…

-Tiens, je pense que ce livre t'aidera à y voir plus clair, dit le Sandaime en lui tendant un livre venant de sa bibliothèque.

-Jiji, ne l'encourage pas ! Nee-chan, tu lis déjà beaucoup trop.

Mais Riko avait déjà le nez plongée dans le livre et Naruto soupira.

* * *

 **J'aurais besoin que vous votiez. Qui voulez-vous comme kunoichi dans l'équipe 7 ? Naruto et Sasuke seront dans la même équipe, ça c'est certain, mais j'hésite pour la kunoichi. Hinata, Sakura ou Ino ? Les trois sont faisables et je n'ai aucune préférance, donc c'est à vous de choisir.**

 **Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre ? Je ne voulais pas faire de Riko une mary-sue et la rendre première de la classe, facilement et sans aucun entraînement mais Riko Uzumaki possède les souvenirs de Jasmine Potter, c'est la fille de deux grands shinobis, c'est une** **jinchuriki, elle a beaucoup d'endurance, elle est intelligante et elle s'entraîne tous les jours.**

 **Si Kakashi peut devenir genin a cinq ans et chûnin a six ans, je ne vois pas pourquoi Riko ne peut pas graduer en avance.**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	5. Arc de l'académie : Quatre

**Coucou tout le monde et joyeux Noël !**

 **misa2 : Tu n'as pas tort ^^**

 **Voldfield : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

 **Minimiste : Oui, Hinata semble être un choix populaire ^^ Pour ta question sur Izumi Uchiha, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre. J'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

 **S : Merci beaucoup ! Je ne risque pas de lâcher cette histoire, ne t'en fais pas, et puis j'avoue que ton genre de reviews me motive à écrire encore plus ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !**

 **Poil de carotte : Merci, j'avais juste peur de créer une mary-sue. **

**Disclaimer : Si Harry Potter et Naruto m'appartenaient, je ne serais certainement pas sur ce site.**

* * *

-Naru-chan ! Psst, naru-chan !

-Hmm, fatigué…

-Je sais, mais réveilles-toi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Naruto ouvrit un œil et gémit pitoyablement. Il faisait encore nuit et pour une raison ou pour une autre, sa sœur semblait surexcitée. Le jeune Uzumaki se leva néanmoins parce que sa sœur était rarement excitée et si elle le réveillait, c'était qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, nee-chaaaaan ? Demanda-t-il en baillant.

-Lèves-toi, j'ai envie de te montrer quelque chose.

Naruto s'exécuta, et s'étira légèrement. Il se frotta les yeux et remarqua que sa sœur était toujours en pyjama et portait une couverture sur les épaules.

C'était leur première nuit dans leur nouvel appartement et bien que Naruto était content de ne plus avoir à supporter les regards noirs de la matrone de l'orphelinat, il avait un peu peur d'apprendre à vivre tout seul.

Pas entièrement seul, bien sûr, Riko-neechan était là. Mais quand même, toujours sans la présence d'adulte.

L'appartement en question était petit et légèrement miteux avec sa peinture écaillée et son plancher qui couinait, mais il avait deux chambres, menait à une terrasse et Riko semblait satisfaite.

Elle disait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de grand-chose et que quand elle sera genin, elle leur achètera une maison ou il y aura une bibliothèque pour elle et un jardin pour lui.

Bien que l'appartement ait deux chambres, Naruto avait insisté pour dormir avec sa sœur et cette dernière l'avait accueilli avec joie dans son futon.

-Ou est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda Naruto.

-Sur la terrasse, prends ta couverture avec toi.

-Hmm, ok.

Le petit blond se frotta de nouveau les yeux et légèrement plus réveillé, suivit sa sœur jusqu'à la terrasse.

Il faisait encore nuit mais le ciel s'éclaircissait et Naruto n'avait aucune idée de ce que faisait sa sœur.

-Le soleil va bientôt se lever, expliqua Riko. C'est un spectacle magnifique et je voulais que tu le voies.

Naruto déposa sa couverture et s'assit dessus avec sa sœur à côté de lui. Elle place sa propre couverture sur leurs épaules et passa un bras autour de lui.

-Tu sais déjà que j'ai été réincarné, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je m'en rappelle. Tu m'as expliqué qu'avant d'être ma nee-chan, tu étais quelqu'un d'autre.

Naruto n'avait pas aimé apprendre que sa sœur n'avait pas toujours été que sa sœur.

Mais il avait été légèrement rassuré en apprenant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'autre frère avant lui.

-Quand j'avais dix-huit ans, j'étais légèrement insomniaque.

-Ça veut dire quoi, insom machin ?

-Ça veut dire que j'avais du mal à dormir. Donc tous les matins, très tôt, je sortais faire un tour dans le jardin. J'étais constamment fatiguée, mais admirer le lever du soleil tous les jours en valait le coup.

Une brise fraîche le fit frissonner et se rapprocher de sa sœur.

-Pourquoi, tu ne parles jamais de ta vie d'avant ? Demanda Naruto d'un ton curieux.

Riko haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est plus moi. Je commence même à oublier certaines choses. La couleur des yeux de mes meilleurs amis, mon livre préféré, mes habitudes d'avant…je ne suis plus cette femme. Maintenant, je suis Riko Uzumaki.

Lorsque le soleil se leva enfin, Naruto fut émerveillé par le spectacle et décréta que l'orange était sa couleur préférée.

Riko ne s'était jamais sentit aussi paisible depuis son entrée à l'académie.

Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto partit en traînant des pieds en classe pour se faire réprimander par Aoi-sensei bien qu'il n'ait rien fait et Riko partit à la recherche d'Izumi Uchiha.

Cette dernière était en compagnie de trois autres Uchiha de classe différente.

-Uchiha-san ?

Riko vit clairement les épaules de la jeune fille se tendre avant de dire quelque chose aux membres de son clan et de s'éloigner en vitesse.

-Uchiha-san ? Izumi-san ?

La jolie brunette continua de s'éloigner sans aucune subtilité, montrant clairement qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'être en sa compagnie.

Riko haussa un sourcil.

Elle avait juste eu envie de lui remettre son kunaï et son shuriken. Si la brunette n'avait pas envie de lui parler, Riko n'allait pas la forcer.

Elle se demanda vaguement quel était le problème du village.

Tout le monde détestait les jumeaux Uzumaki, c'était bien connu. Ils étaient régulièrement ignorés et insultés.

Mais les Uchiha étaient légèrement différents.

Eux, ils faisaient carrément demi-tour lorsqu'ils les croisaient.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Riko se rendit en classe. Elle avait autre chose à faire de toute façon que de se soucier de l'idiotie contagieuse dont semblait souffrir le village.

.

.

.

Les jours se transformèrent en semaines puis en mois.

Naruto commença à sécher les cours de plus en plus pour faire des farces et était paré pour redoubler l'année. Riko était secrètement heureuse. Son frère serait avec des élèves de son âge et ne deviendra pas de la chair à canon en devenant un bébé soldat.

Quant à elle, Riko grimpa légèrement dans le classement de taïjutsu et avait dorénavant pour partenaire Yosuke Nara, le garçon le plus fainéant qu'elle ait jamais eu le loisir de rencontrer.

Il avait beau être fainéant, il avait décrété que perdre face à une fille de quatre ans était inadmissible et déploya des efforts dans leurs combats.

Il n'était peut-être pas le plus fort, ni le plus rapide, mais Riko le soupçonnait d'être le plus intelligent de la classe.

Il déjouait tous ses stratagèmes avec facilité, était tout aussi rapide qu'elle et ses coups de poings étaient beaucoup plus forts que les siens.

Tout ce qu'elle avait contre lui, c'était son endurance. Et si Riko n'avait pas été aussi irritée de perdre contre un gamin de huit ans, elle aurait accueilli le challenge avec joie.

En parlant de challenge, Riko était toujours incapable de coller une simple feuille contre son front. Cet exercice semblait hors de sa portée et Riko abandonna au bout de quelques semaines pour se lancer dans un autre exercice de control de chakra proposé par le livre que lui avait offert le Sandaime.

L'escalade des arbres était beaucoup plus facile qu'il n'y paraissait et Riko s'entraîna pendant des jours d'affilés avant de réussir à défier les lois de la gravité avec facilité et presque même sans y penser. Elle détruisit en passant quatre arbres et gagna six bosses.

Après l'escalade des arbres, elle apprit également comment marcher sur l'eau.

Apprendre à marcher sur l'eau était plus difficile qu'apprendre à escalader les arbres. Pour tenir sur une surface aussi souple et mouvante, il fallait apprendre à émettre un flux de chakra constant au fond de ses pieds et utiliser une force répulsive pour marcher sur la surface liquide. La quantité de chakra utilisée devait constamment varier. Il lui fallut une semaine et demie avant de réussir à tenir debout. Deux semaines avant de réussir à marcher. Et encore une semaine avant qu'elle puisse courir. Riko continuait de s'entraîner régulièrement sur l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'être sur cette surface lui devienne aussi facile que l'escalade des arbres.

En classe, elle apprit les douze mudrâ, les sceaux exécutés avec les mains permettant de réaliser un jutsu.

Il en existait douze : le rat, le buffle, le tigre, le lièvre, le dragon, le serpent, le cheval, la chèvre, le singe, le coq, le chien et le sanglier.

Riko s'entraîna pendant des jours et des jours jusqu'à ce que chaque sceau lui vienne aussi facilement que de respirer. Elle les exécuta encore et encore jusqu'à saigner des doigts sans jamais s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite du résultat.

Elle apprit que ses sceaux étaient liées à différentes natures élémentaires, que par exemple, le signe du serpent était lié à l'élément de la terre (Doton), le signe du tigre était lié à l'élément du feu (Katon), le signe du chien était lié à l'élément de l'eau (Suiton), le signe du buffle était lié à l'élément de la foudre (Raiton) et le signe du dragon était lié à l'élément du vent (Fûton)

C'était le printemps quand Miwa-sensei jugea qu'ils étaient prêts à apprendre leur premier jutsu.

Riko rencontra son second ennemi après l'exercice de la feuille.

Le bunshin.

Miwa-sensei avait précisé que cette technique de clonage était la plus basique de toutes et qu'elle ne requerrait que très peu de chakra.

Riko avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

-Nee-chan, tu sais tout faire, comment ça se fait que tu n'arrives pas à faire cette technique ? Demanda Naruto d'un ton perplexe lorsqu'elle lui expliqua sa situation. Elle est difficile ?

Les jumeaux Uzumaki étaient assis au stand Ichiraku Ramen comme à leur habitude.

Le Sandaime en leur offrant leur propre appartement et en leur accordant une allocation avait oublié de prendre en compte un important détail. Les villageois les détestaient. Les marchands soit refusaient de vendre leurs produits soit leur proposaient des prix déraisonnable.

Jusqu'à présent, Teuchi-san, le propriétaire d'Ichiraku Ramen était le seul à les traiter comme des êtres humains et non pas comme des « démons ».

-C'est le contraire. La technique est facile, la partie qui me pose problème c'est qu'elle demande beaucoup trop peu de chakra…Et je ne sais pas _tout_ faire.

-Et toi, tu en as trop de chatora, c'est ça ? Demanda Naruto en se frottant la tête en ignorant la dernière partie de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Sa sœur savait tout faire, il n'en démordrait pas.

-Chakra, corrigea Riko d'un air distrait. C'est exact. Tu auras le même problème dans quelques années.

Naruto grimaça en se rappelant qu'il allait devoir refaire son année.

-J'espère que je n'aurais plus Aoi-sensei, marmonna-t-il.

Riko finit son troisième bol de ramen et observa son frère pendant qu'il avalait son cinquième bol.

Naruto était définitivement suffisamment intelligent pour passer l'année. Peut-être même pour sauter une classe et Riko le savait. Mais Naruto était hyper actif et avait besoin qu'on l'aide à apprendre. Il n'était pas du genre autodidacte. Il avait besoin de démonstration et d'encouragement. Chose qu'Aoi-sensei ne lui fournirait pas même sous la torture.

D'un côté, Riko était ravi que son frère ait plus de temps pour être un garçon normal avant de devoir devenir un shinobi. Mais d'un autre côté, Riko avait envie de tuer Aoi-sensei de gâcher volontairement l'éducation de son petit-frère.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'Aoi-sensei mérite une bonne leçon avant qu'il ne disparaisse de nos vies.

Le visage de Naruto s'illumina. Sa sœur ne participait pas toujours à ses farces. Mais quand elle y participait, elles étaient toujours glorieuses et il ne se faisait jamais prendre !

-Tu penses à ce que je pense ? Demanda Naruto.

Il pensait à beaucoup de peintures, quelques bombes puantes, des déchets, une corde et des paillettes. Beaucoup de paillettes.

Riko lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

Les jumeaux étaient définitivement sur la même longueur d'onde.

.

.

.

Au mois d'Aout, l'année scolaire se termina et le Sandaime eu la brillante idée de placer Riko en dernière année. Riko n'était pas contente. Elle n'était pas contente du tout. Le pire c'était qu'elle n'avait qu'elle-même à blâmer.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû imiter le jeune Nara.

Quand Yosuke Nara réalisa que la battre devenait de plus en plus difficile et qu'il dépensait plus d'effort en se battant contre elle qu'en la laissant gagner, le garçon redevint immédiatement le concombre fainéant qu'il était avant qu'elle ne devienne sa partenaire.

Résultat, Riko devint la partenaire d'Hana Inuzuka, la meilleure kunoichi en taïjutsu de la classe sans trop savoir comment.

L'héritière Inuzuka était forte, rapide et s'entraînait pratiquement tous les jours, elle prenait son entraînement très au sérieux contrairement à beaucoup de kunoichis de son âge et avait de l'ambition, elle ! Hana venait d'un clan peut-être pas noble, mais fort et respecté. Elle avait cru à une blague en réalisant que cette chibi-kunoichi était sa nouvelle partenaire.

La théorie de la blague fut jetée par la fenêtre quand la petite rousse qu'elle avait sous-estimée la propulsa hors du cercle d'un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre.

Inutile de préciser que Hana cessa vite fait de la sous-estimer.

Les deux kunoichis avaient des styles complètement différents. Hana était forte et rapide sans aucune discipline, aucune précision et aucune grâce. Mais elle était féroce et compensait son manque de discipline en frappant deux fois plus fort sur toutes les surfaces de son opposant qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Riko en comparaison n'était pas particulièrement forte ce qu'on pouvait attribuer à son âge, mais elle était petite, rapide et difficile à atteindre. Ses coups étaient précis et causait toujours suffisamment de dommages pour que ses petits poings soient considérés comme dangereux par le reste de la classe.

Les deux filles étaient à égalité la plupart du temps.

Elles ne devinrent peut-être pas amies mais un respect mutuel naquit entre les deux kunoichis.

D'ailleurs, Riko trouva la solution à son problème de bunshin grâce à Hana.

Cette dernière l'avait rejointe avec ses trois chiots pendant qu'elle méditait durant la pause déjeuner (Naruto étant trop occupé à torturer une pauvre âme avec une de ses farces…Riko était si fière de lui !).

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je médite.

-Pourquoi ?

Riko retint un grognement.

-J'ai de la difficulté avec le bunshin. J'ai pensé que méditer m'aiderait à…

-Comment ça se fait ? Je pensais que t'étais une prodige comme Itachi Uchiha.

Huit mois qu'elle était dans cette classe et Riko ne savait toujours pas qui diable était Itachi Uchiha

-J'ai trop de chakra et le bunshin demande pratiquement rien en matière de chakra. Je n'arrive pas à en utiliser si peu.

-T'as qu'à faire un clone différent, avait dit Hana comme si c'était une évidence et que la jeune fille était stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé.

Hana lui avait ensuite expliqué qu'il existait plus d'une dizaine de clones différents. Le bunshin des Inuzuka qui transformait leurs chiens en clones, le bunshin des Aburame qui transformait leurs insectes en clones, les clones aqueux, les clones de boue, les clones de pierre…

Riko était à ce moment-là, mitigée entre l'envie d'embrasser Hana Inuzuka et d'aller tuer Miwa-sensei pour ne pas avoir mentionné ce détail.

Elle avait remercié la jeune héritière avant de se ruer vers son frère aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Riko arrivait toujours à trouver son frère. Ou qu'il soit. Sa perception sensorielle était beaucoup plus développée que beaucoup de professionnelles à ce qu'elle avait compris. Non seulement, la jeune Uzumaki était capable de sentir tout le monde, animaux et arbres y compris, mais en plus Riko était capable de différencier et de reconnaître les différentes signatures de chakra. Et bien sûr, la signature qu'elle connaissait le mieux était celle de son frère. Elle était chaude et brillante comme le soleil. Ce qui convenait à merveille à Naruto qui était en lui-même un rayon de soleil, selon Riko.

Riko trouva son frère en train de se cacher dans un arbre pendant que trois chûnins courraient dans tous les sens, sans doute à sa recherche.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps à escalader l'arbre en mettant en pratique son entraînement et faillit causer une crise cardiaque à son frère par la même occasion.

-Nee-chan, comment t'as fait ça, 'ttebayo ?

-Chut, tu ne veux pas qu'ils t'entendent, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Riko en désignant ses poursuiveurs.

Naruto grimaça.

-Grimpes sur mon dos.

Le frère s'exécuta et retint un cri de terreur lorsque sa sœur se mit à sauter d'arbres en arbres exactement comme le faisait les vrais ninjas.

Lorsqu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, Riko déposa son frère et se tourna vers lui d'un air solennel.

-Naru-chan, j'ai une mission à te confier.

Son adorable petit frère n'aurait pas eu une différente expression si elle lui avait remis le chapeau du Hokage ou un coupon de ramen illimité…Au choix.

-Tu peux compter sur moi ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-J'ai besoin de m'infiltrer dans la bibliothèque, dans la section des genin, j'ai besoin que tu causes une distraction. Une grosse distraction très flashy. Tu peux faire ça ?

Naruto gloussa d'un air machiavélique et se frotta les mains. Riko pouvait presque voire les rouages tournaient dans le cerveau de son frère.

-Comptes sur moi nee-chan ! Je ne te décevrais pas.

Il était après tout, le roi des farces et se devait de prouver son titre.

Au final, Naruto causa une explosion de peintures et de paillettes roses et oranges, détruisit une classe, brisa accidentellement le bras d'Aoi-sensei (Riko rassura son frère en lui affirmant que ce n'était que le karma venu lui mordre les fesses et en aucunement sa faute) et rasa les cheveux de Momochi-sensei.

Riko eut tout le temps de s'infiltrer dans la section des genin de la bibliothèque, de voler quelques rouleaux de parchemins et de ressortir profité du spectacle.

Les jumeaux avaient tellement rit qu'ils faillirent se briser les côtes.

Le Mizu bunshin no jutsu était une technique super pratique. Il fallut à Riko deux jours entiers pour l'apprendre, chose qu'elle ne regrettait absolument pas. Les clones aqueux étaient bien supérieurs aux banals clones que l'académie enseignait. Ils pouvaient interagir et toucher des objets sans problème et le ménage devint tout à coup une tâche beaucoup plus facile pour les jumeaux Uzumaki.

Et c'est ainsi qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, Riko se retrouva donc première de la classe avec son Mizu bunshin qui était une technique de rang C et eut « l'honneur » de sauter encore des classes.

-Vous voulez me mettre dans une classe ou les élèves auront plus du double de mon âge ? Demanda Riko au Sandaime lorsque le vieux fou lui annonça la nouvelle.

-C'est super nee-chan ! Tu deviendras bientôt une ninja, dattebayo ! S'exclama Naruto d'un air enthousiaste.

Riko sentit une goutte d'eau apparaître sur son front. Comment quelqu'un qui était traité en paria par son propre village pouvait se montrer si innocent et joyeux, ça, elle ne le comprendrait jamais. Autre chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était comment Naruto pouvait sincèrement pensé que le Hokage lui rendait service en la plaçant dans une classe plus avancée.

Les matières théoriques étaient faciles, ce n'était pas ça qui lui posait problème. Le shurikenjutsu aussi était facile. Le ninjutsu était facile, tant qu'elle pouvait utiliser autant de chakra qu'elle le souhaitait. Ce qui lui posait problème, c'était les cours de taïjutsu.

Riko s'était faite tellement battre cette année qu'elle était sincèrement choquée de ne voir aucune cicatrice sur son corps.

A quoi pensait le Sandaime ?! Etait-il cinglé ? La détestait-il ? Sûrement.

-Riko-chan, tu es trop avancée pour rester dans ta classe actuelle.

-J'ai quatre ans ! Protesta-t-elle incrédule.

Riko considérait que même douze ans était un âge trop jeune pour une telle carrière, alors quatre ans, n'en parlons même pas.

-Tu auras bientôt cinq ans et gradueras un peu avant tes six ans. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Riko-chan. Tu n'auras pas de mission difficile avant au moins, un an.

Le Hokage lui offrit un sourire et la jeune Uzumaki grinça des dents.

-J'ai séché toutes mes classes de kunoichis, ça ne compte pas ? Demanda Riko avec espoir.

-Tu n'es pas la première à avoir séché les classes de kunoichis et certainement pas la dernière, plaisanta le Sandaime.

-Mais pourquoi… ?

-Mes agents m'ont reportés que tu avais travaillé très dur pour arriver à ce niveau, Riko-chan. Tu aurais apparemment compléter les exercices de l'escalade de l'arbre et de la marche sur l'eau, tu excelles en shurikenjutsu, stratégie, et en infiltration d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre et possède le mizu bunshin dans ton arsenal, tu excelles en théorie comme en pratique et possède un très bon niveau de taïjutsu pour ton âge. Savais-tu que Hana Inuzuka est l'héritière du clan Inuzuka et s'entraîne depuis qu'elle a quatre ans ? Tu as déjà le niveau d'un genin, il ne te manque plus que le titre.

Riko avait l'impression que l'univers prenait plaisir à la torturer.

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, Riko-chan…

La jeune Uzumaki du retenir un rire hystérique. Un dictateur militaire ne pas dire de mensonge ? Ha. Ha. Ha.

-Je pense que tu es prête. Le conseil le pense également et je pense que tu pourras être un atout très utile pour Konoha.

Quelle fille ne rêvait pas de se faire appeler utile par un sexagénaire ?

Riko avait envie de dire « je passe, prenez quelqu'un d'autre » mais l'idée de passer plus de temps dans une salle de classe avec des gamins immatures lui était horrible. Et il y avait un avantage à devenir ninja.

Plus personne ne pourra faire de mal à son frère. Pas avec elle pour le protéger en tout cas.

Riko croisa le regard de Naruto. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire radieux et la jeune fille se détendit légèrement.

Pour Naruto, pour Naruto elle pouvait bien faire ça.

-J'accepte.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre. Concernant le vote :**

 **Hinata : 4**

 **Sakura : 1**

 **Ino : 1**

 **Continuez de voter, je n'ai encore rien décidé, quant au chapitre, est-ce que vous avez aimé ? détesté ? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et le prochain chapitre sera pour bientôt ^^**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	6. Arc de l'académie : Cinq

**Coucou tout le monde et BONNE ANNEE !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon, moi je l'ai passé à me gaver de chocolat et à jouer à Candy Crush avec ma mère...je sais, j'ai une vie passionnante.**

 **Minimiste : Je suis contente que tu ais aimé et j'espère que tu continueras d'aimer ^^ Izumi n'est pas méchante, elle est juste obéissante. Elle n'a que huit ans et ne pense pas à mal, Riko n'est pas particulièrement vexée parce qu'elle s'en fiche un peu des autres. **

**Guest : Je ne sais pas si je devrais le dire ou pas, mais bon, je peux donner quelques détails. Son sensei sera une femme, une experte en fuinjutsu et elle n'était même pas censé être son professeur.**

 **S : Oh, tu n'as encore rien vu des farces de Riko et Naruto. Naruto est le roi auto-proclamé des farces, quant à Riko, elle est l'héritière des maraudeurs et se doit de leur rendre honneur, n'est-ce pas ? ;) J'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'ai prévu pour la rencontre Uzumaki/Uchiha.**

 **LolitaUp : Tu peux pas savoir comment j'ai rougit en lisant ta review *_* Merci, merci, merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.**

 **izaiza14 : J'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'ai prévu pour Riko.**

 **Disclaimer : On est peut-être en 2018, mais rien a changé.**

* * *

Riko ne fut pas vraiment surprise de réaliser qu'il n'y avait pas de grande vacance à Konoha. Le village bien que paisible en ce moment restait un village de ninja. Et les ninjas n'avaient pas de vacances.

Néanmoins entre sa première et deuxième année, Riko eu droit à une semaine de repos et un festival d'été avait été organisé dans le village. Des dizaines de marchands venant de différents villages vinrent proposés leurs produits et sous l'insistance de Naruto, les jumeaux Uzumaki se rendirent au festival.

Les étrangers les traitaient beaucoup mieux que leur propre village et pour la première fois depuis…depuis toujours, les jumeaux purent profiter d'un festival et s'offrir autre chose que des ramen.

-Mais nee-chan, les ramen sont la nourriture des dieux ! S'exclama Naruto d'un air indigné à son plus grand amusement.

-Ca, c'est parce que tu n'as pas mangé mes Takoyaki, gaki ! Protesta un marchand tout aussi indigné.

Riko prit sa nourriture et poussa Naruto à l'imiter avant de payer le marchand et de continuer leur chemin.

La jeune Uzumaki trouvait que sa semaine de repos n'était pas particulièrement reposante. Dans quelques jours, elle entamerait sa dernière année à l'académie dans une classe ou les enfants avaient tous entre dix et douze ans et des années d'entraînements de plus qu'elle. Riko ne doutait pas une seconde que les mois suivants allaient être difficiles et surtout douloureux. Elle n'avait donc pas arrêté son entraînement et s'était même infiltré à la bibliothèque à deux autres reprises pour pouvoir examiner des rouleaux de taïjutsu.

Naruto était vraiment excellent pour causer des distractions…Il était aussi doué que Fred et George l'avaient été…

Les styles décrits par les rouleaux ne lui convenaient absolument pas. Peut-être dans quelques années quand elle serait suffisamment forte mais certainement pas à l'heure actuelle. Elle apprit néanmoins quelques-uns de ces katas à Naruto pour l'aider dans ces futurs matchs, qu'au moins, ces rouleaux servent à quelqu'un. Naruto, contrairement à elle, était plus fort que rapide.

-Nee-chan, est-ce qu'on peut aller voir les jolies danseuses ?

Riko tourna le regard vers ce qui intéressait tant son frère. Les jolies filles qu'il avait mentionnées étaient en réalité un groupe de geishas qui exécutait une danse traditionnelle à l'aide d'éventail. C'était un spectacle magnifique.

Les jumeaux s'approchèrent des danseuses et admirèrent pendant quelques minutes la grâce avec laquelle ces artistes arrivaient à se mouvoir. Les kimonos étaient lourds, leurs Geta (sandales en bois) devaient être une torture et leurs cheveux devaient peser une tonne. Mais ces femmes dansaient comme si ça leur venait aussi facilement que de respirer. Riko était impressionnée et légèrement envieuse de leur talent.

Lorsqu'elle était petite, Jasmine avait rêvé d'être une ballerine. Elle n'avait été qu'une petite fille, envieuse de ses camarades de classe qui avaient des parents pour les pousser à faire des activités. Jasmine n'avait eu personne. Elle avait un jour vu en passant un morceau de ballet passait à la télé pendant qu'elle servait à manger à son oncle et sa tante et avait été pleine d'admiration pour les danseuses.

Jasmine avait rêvé de beaucoup de choses quand elle était petite.

Elle avait rêvé de devenir ballerine, de porter de jolies choses et de fonder une famille. Au final, elle ne remplit aucun de ses rêves, mais sa vie n'avait pas été mauvaise.

Jasmine était devenu une héroïne nationale, avait énormément voyagé, gagné six masters et trois doctorats avant de devenir professeur à Poudlard puis directrice. Ses amis étaient devenus sa famille et elle avait été entouré jusqu'à sa toute dernière heure.

-Ne, nee-chan, t'es une fille…

Pendant une seconde, Riko fut frappé par la ressemblance entre Naruto et Ron.

-Brillante observation, Naru-chan, répondit la fille d'un air amusée.

-Tu saurais danser comme ces danseuses ? Demanda Naruto.

-Hmm, pas vraiment. Quoique je n'aie jamais vraiment essayé de danser, je suis trop occupée à essayer de trouver un style de taïju…

Riko s'interrompit frappé par une révélation.

Le taïjutsu n'était pas si différent de la danse. Riko était aussi souple que ces geishas, si ce n'est plus, et certains de leurs mouvements pouvaient être transformés en katas. La jeune Uzumaki observa les danseuses avec beaucoup plus d'intérêt. Ce n'était plus simplement « joli », c'était devenu un moyen de survivre. Même leurs éventails pouvaient être utilisés à des fins offensives, comment s'appeler cet art déjà ? Le Tessenjutsu.

-Naru-chan, tu es un génie, déclara Riko une fois le spectacle terminé.

Son frère rougit de plaisir et se frotta l'arrière de la tête.

-Haha, merci nee-chan. Euh, pourquoi je suis un génie ?

-Parce que tu l'es. Et que tu viens de me donner une super idée.

Riko avait mémorisé les signatures de chakra des danseuses et comptait bien leur demander quelques cours. Mais elle devait d'abord attendre la fin du festival et en attendant, une délicieuse odeur de Yakitori titillait ses narines.

-Viens, j'ai encore faim.

.

.

.

S'infiltrer dans l'auberge ou résidait les geishas fut un jeu d'enfant. Littéralement. Naruto et elle n'eurent aucun problème à entrer par une fenêtre et trouver la bonne chambre.

Riko frappa à la porte, légèrement anxieuse.

-Oui, c'est pourquoi ? Demanda l'adolescente qui ouvrit avant même que ses yeux ne se posent sur les jumeaux Uzumaki.

-Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Uzumaki Riko, je voudrais un cours de danse, s'il vous plait, dit la jeune fille en s'inclinant.

Riko rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle avait conscience qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de demander quoique ce soit et qu'il y avait de forte chance que cette geisha refuse tout bonnement, mais ça ne coutait rien de demander et les avantages l'emportait sur les inconvénients.

-Une minute, Yuki-san ! C'est pour toi.

L'adolescente s'en alla sans un mot et fut vite remplacé par une femme. Celle-ci semblait plus âgée. Elle devait avoir dans les quarante ans et n'était pas particulièrement jolie. Ses yeux étaient trop petits pour être considérés attrayant, sa bouche était trop fine et quelques rides étaient dessinées sur son visage. Mais Riko se souvenait d'elle et quand elle dansait, cette femme paraissait vingt ans plus jeune et aussi délicate et élégante qu'un petit oiseau. Elle leur sourit gentiment et Riko rougit légèrement à l'idée de se répéter.

\- Je m'appelle Uzumaki Riko et je voudrais un cours de danse, s'il vous plait.

Riko ne savait pas très bien comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais une heure plus tard, les jumeaux furent pratiquement adoptés par le groupe de danseuse.

Yuki-san avait apparemment un faible pour les yeux de chiens battus et pendant que Riko faisait de son mieux pour être polie, Naruto, lui, avait usé de ses grands yeux bleus…

Riko comprenait Yuki-san…elle-même était incapable de refuser quoique ce soit à son frère quand il usait de son charme. La jeune fille prévoyait que dans une dizaine d'années, son frère allait devenir horriblement populaire… humph…elle allait devoir apprendre à éloigner les fangirls.

Pendant que Naruto se faisait dorloter par les danseuses et qu'il mangeait tout ce qu'elles lui offraient tout en leur parlant de son amour pour les ramens ou de son rêve de devenir Hokage, Riko, elle, apprenait que danser était beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord pensé.

-Plus souple, Riko-chan, plus souple les hanches ! Détends tes épaules, tu ne vas pas à la guerre ! C'est quoi cette expression ? Tu as l'air constipé, arrêtes de froncer des sourcils, tu as quatre ans !

Riko aurait tellement voulu rejoindre son frère ! Yuki-san était un démon sous son masque de gentille dame serviable, elle en était certaine.

-Bon, viens par-là, nous allons avoir besoin d'un accessoire, soupira la danseuse.

-Quel genre d'accessoire ? Demanda Riko.

-Un miroir.

Lorsqu'elle vit son reflet dans le miroir, Riko s'arrêta net. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait à quoi elle ressemblait. L'orphelinat ne possédait pas de miroir, quant à celui qu'il y avait dans sa salle de bain actuelle, Naruto et elle étaient bien trop petits pour en user. Mais ce qui la choquait réellement, ce n'était pas de se voir pour la première fois…c'était de réaliser qu'elle ressemblait toujours à Jasmine Potter.

Riko pouvait prétendre qu'elle et Jasmine étaient des personnes différentes, elle avait la preuve sous les yeux que ce n'était pas vrai.

Riko était plus grande qu'elle l'avait été à cet âge quand elle était Jasmine. Elle était également plus forte, plus rapide, et légèrement bronzée à force de passer des heures d'entraînements sous le soleil. Son front n'avait aucune cicatrice et ses cheveux étaient raides, ce qui la changeait de la tignasse incoiffable des Potter. Mais elle était toujours la même. Elle avait le même petit nez aquilin d'autrefois, la même bouche pulpeuse, les même pommettes aristocratique et ses yeux ressemblaient toujours autant à ceux de Lily Potter.

-Riko-chan ?

-Pardon, c'est juste que je ne m'étais jamais regardé dans le miroir, avoua-t-elle en se détournant de son reflet.

-Vraiment ?

Yuki-san parut incrédule. Pour une geisha qui devait passer des heures à tenter d'apparaître parfaite, c'était un concept complètement étranger.

-Tu n'avais donc jamais réalisé à quel point tu étais jolie.

Riko lui sourit et parut de nouveau étonnée par son reflet. Ses canines étaient pointues. Elle ressemblait à un chaton quand elle souriait…ou un bébé vampire, au choix.

Entre les marques sur les joues de Naruto et ses dents à elle, Riko se demanda si elle n'avait pas un hybride mi-homme, mi- félin parmi ses ancêtres…

-Maintenant, je veux que tu te regardes dans le miroir et que tu refasses la chorégraphie. Ce n'est pas compliqué, ne te prends pas la tête et amuses-toi. La technique est importante, mais si tu ne prends pas plaisir à danser, alors toute la technique au monde ne t'aidera pas…

.

.

.

Les jumeaux Uzumaki se rendirent tous les jours chez les danseuses jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour elles de partir. Naruto était triste de devoir se séparer de ses nouvelles amies mais il leur promit de leur rendre visite à Tanzaku quand il serait un grand shinobi et Riko qui était paré pour devenir bientôt une kunoichi, le promit également.

-Tiens, et entraînes-toi, je suis sûre que tu deviendras très douée. Quant à toi, mon garçon, manges autre chose que des ramen pour devenir un grand et fort shinobi !

Yuki offrit un éventail à son élève de quelques jours et un panier de fruits au frère, et fut récompensé par deux brillants sourires.

-Hai, Yuki-bachan !

-Merci beaucoup, Yuki-sensei.

Riko s'inclina. Yuki avait gagné son respect en partageant avec elle une partie de son art et en traitant si bien son frère. Et gagner son respect n'était pas un mince exploit. Après tout, la jeune Uzumaki avait été témoin et victime de la nature cruelle des humains… que ce soit dans cette vie-ci ou la précédente.

Les jumeaux observèrent les geishas s'en aller en compagnie de shinobis pour retourner dans leur village pendant un moment avant de retourner dans leur appartement.

Après avoir passé ces quelques derniers jours en compagnie d'autre gens, de conversations, de rires et de musique, le silence qui les accueillit paraissait assourdissant. Naruto et elle n'eurent même pas à se concerter avant de ressortir pour se diriger vers le terrain d'entraînement numéro 2. Les jumeaux s'échauffèrent pendant une heure avant de se mettre à réviser leur katas.

Riko s'entraîna avec son éventail et dansa plus qu'autre chose, mais elle savait qu'avec ce qu'elle avait appris, elle pourrait créer un nouveau style beaucoup plus efficace que son précédent qui consistait uniquement à être plus rapide et plus intelligente que son adversaire.

-Dis, nee-chan ?

-Hai ?

-Pourquoi les gens de Konoha nous détestent alors que les gens des autres villages nous traitent si normalement ?

Riko arrêta complètement ses mouvements.

-Très franchement, je ne sais pas. Mais j'aimerais bien le savoir.

Après tout, la haine irrationnelle du village à leur rencontre commençait à être agaçante. Riko ne pouvait même pas aller faire les courses comme quelqu'un de normal.

-Je leur montrerais. Je montrerais à tout Konoha ce qu'on vaut vraiment, déclara Naruto. Quand je serais Hokage, ils seront forcés de bien nous traiter.

Riko observa la détermination sur le visage de son otouto et sourit.

-Je n'ai aucun doute que tu réussiras.

Naruto sourit brillamment comme chaque fois que sa sœur montrait à quel point, elle avait confiance en lui et rougit légèrement quand elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Tu vas devoir travailler dur et je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais je pense sincèrement que tu pourrais devenir Hokage. Konoha aurait beaucoup de chance de t'avoir comme leader.

Naruto, tout comme elle, avait d'énormes réserves de chakra, il avait de l'endurance, travaillait dur tous les jours, était intelligent et adorait Konoha (Riko devait admettre que le village était de toute beauté, même si les villageois laissaient à désirer). Riko n'approuvait pas la carrière de shinobi…mais si c'était ce que voulait son frère, alors elle serait à ses côté jusqu'au bout, à s'assurer que rien ne lui arrive.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? Demanda Naruto, les larmes aux yeux.

-Bien sûr.

Riko lui sourit.

-Tu veux apprendre quelque chose de cool ?

La marche sur l'eau était peut-être trop compliquée et Riko ne voulait pas que son frère apprenne toute de suite le shurikenjustu, mais elle pouvait au moins lui apprendre à escalader les arbres.

-Tu vas enfin m'apprendre ta technique de clone ? Demanda Naruto surexcité.

-Non. Je te connais, tu sécherais les cours, tous les jours.

-C'est pas juste, nee-chan ! Je sais que tu as séché plein de cours, toi aussi !

-Je l'ai fait parce que je connaissais déjà, les leçons. Et c'était pour une bonne cause, c'était pour m'entraîner.

Et pour faire une ou deux farces à Aoi-sensei…comme elle l'avait dit, c'était pour une bonne cause.

-Viens, je vais t'apprendre à escalader les arbres.

-Nee-chan, je sais déjà faire ça, dit Naruto d'un ton confus.

-Je vais t'apprendre à le faire sans les mains, expliqua Riko avec un clin d'œil.

A la fin de la journée, Naruto ne réussit toujours pas à grimper les arbres. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne réussisse. Tout comme son rêve de devenir Hokage.

.

.

.

-…Uchiha Kaito, Uchiha Takumi, U…U-uzumaki Riko, et Yamanaka Sumire.

Riko soupira avant de rejoindre sa nouvelle classe.

Encore une fois, elle était la plus petite.

Si elle n'avait pas été horrifiée à l'idée de repasser par la puberté, Riko aurait été pressée de grandir. Hélas, elle savait ce qui l'attendait dans quelques années et préférait encore rester une gnome.

-C'est elle, la kitsun…

-Shut ! Tu veux nous causer des problèmes ?!

-Elle ressemble pas à un démon…

-Tu te fiches de moi ? T'as pas vu ses dents ? Et les joues du garçon ? C'est des démons, moi je te l'dis.

-J'arrive pas à croire que le Hokage la laissé sauter autant de classes, comment elle a fait pour tricher ?!

-Moi, je n'arrive pas croire que le Hokage a laissé les démons en vie, après tout, ils ont tué le Yond…

-Tu vas la fermer, oui ?! Elle peut nous entendre !

-Qu'elle entende ! A cause d'elle et de son frère, mes parents sont morts !

-Tu pourras te venger en cours de taïjutsu, Kaede, elle a pas l'air de peser plus de vingt kilos…

 _Mensonges !_

 _Ils méritent de mourir !_

 _Ce serait si facile !_

 _Griffer. Mordre. Déchirer. Ecraser ! Laisse-moi sortir !_

Les yeux de Riko flashèrent rouge pendant une seconde avant de reprendre leur habituelle couleur vert émeraude.

Elle ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi parlaient ses camarades de classe, autre chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était la haine qui brûlait au creux de son estomac à leur encontre. Pendant un court instant, elle avait songé à les tuer ! Ce n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas normal du tout.

Et Riko était terrifiée parce que pendant un instant, elle avait cru entendre la voix de Tom Jedusor lui murmurait à l'oreille.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à Voldemort…

-Il faut que je me remette à méditer, marmonna Riko.

Riko ne savait pas si l'occlumencie existait. C'était une branche obscure de la magie. Mais mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque, créer un paysage et des barrières de protection mentales étaient en théorie possible et ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Mis à part sa nouvelle classe qui semblait la détester beaucoup plus que les deux précédentes, Riko trouva que rien n'avait changé.

Les matières théoriques étaient légèrement plus intéressantes mais toujours aussi facile pour la jeune Uzumaki et cette dernière excellait toujours autant en shurikenjutsu et ninjutsu, mais avait par contre beaucoup de mal en genjutsu à sa plus grande irritation.

Riko était irritée parce qu'elle avait d'abord songé à devenir une ninja-médecin avant de réaliser que l'Iryo-ninjutsu demandait un control presque parfait de chakra, chose qui semblait lui être impossible (ses réserves déjà énormes allaient continuer de s'élargir à mesure qu'elle grandissait). Elle s'était ensuite renseignée sur les autres spécialités et avait été très intéressée par le genjutsu qui lui rappelait la magie de l'esprit qu'elle avait étudié quand elle était Jasmine…jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre que le genjutsu demandait également un control presque parfait.

Au final, Riko s'était résignée à l'idée de devenir une kunoichi de première ligne, rentre-dedans, spécialisée en ninjustu et comment taper fort.

Les cours de taïjutsu par contre étaient un cauchemar.

La classe s'était donné le mot pour que celui qui devienne son partenaire la batte comme plâtre et Riko avait beau s'être incroyablement améliorée, elle restait trop petite, trop faible et trop lente pour des élèves avec six à sept ans d'expérience.

L'honneur revint à un garçon dont elle ne se souvenait même plus du nom. Tout ce qu'elle savait de lui c'était qu'il était fort et aimait particulièrement viser son visage quand il l'attaquait. Il avait tendance à la plaquer au sol et à la frapper pendant que Hiroki-sensei prenait son temps pour le déclarer vainqueur. Ca n'avait rien d'un match, c'était une punition pour un crime qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir commis. Et Riko se demanda pourquoi les agents ANBU qu'elle savait être là ne faisaient rien. Pourquoi le Hokage l'avait placé dans une classe qui haïssait jusqu'à son existence.

Elle n'avait rien fait, elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Et l'idée que Naruto puisse vivre la même chose lui était insurmontable.

Et donc, tous les jours, malgré ses bleues, ses coupures et ses courbatures, Riko continua de s'entraîner jusqu'à l'épuisement.

* * *

 **Tadam ! Le chapitre 7 est en cours d'écriture et ne tardera pas trop _normalement_.**

 **Hinata : 4**

 **Ino : 3**

 **Sakura : 1**

 **Continuez de voter s'il vous plait, parce que la kunoichi que j'aurais choisi influencera le reste de l'histoire. Est-ce que vous avez aimé le chapitre ? Détesté ? Vous avez des suggestions, critiques ou remarques ?**

 **Les prochains chapitres de Tsuki et Hikari sont prêt, je dois juste les finaliser et les relire avant de les poster.**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	7. Arc de l'académie : Six

**Coucou tout le monde et bonne saint-valentin en retard ^^**

 **J'ai passé cette saint-valentin à me gaver de chocolat devant Love Actually...je pense que le chocolat m'inspire à écrire, vous ne trouvez pas ?**

 **Eliana34 : Tu oublies que Riko est de type sensorielle. Elle sait qu'il y a des agents ANBU qui rôdent constemment, quant à l'Hokage, il a peut-être l'air d'un gentil grand-père, il reste un dictateur militaire qui a survécu à trois grandes guerres. Mais je note ton opinion et j'essayerais de m'améliorer.**

 **LuNnAaPoTtEr : Ino semble populaire, donc c'est possible ^^**

 **Minimiste : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu ais aimé, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! La relation entre Riko et son kyubi sera particulière. Elle possède la partie Yin qui est la partie la plus volatile et la plus sombre mais ne t'en fais pas, Thérapie no jutsu fonctionne et avec un peu de temps, qui sait ? Ils deviendront peut-être amis. En attendant, elle a beaucoup de chemin à faire avant de réussir à maîtriser le pouvoir de Kurama. **

**inou : Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil. Ino semble vraiment populaire. Shisui et Itachi ne vont plus tarder, par contre Kakashi sera (comme à son habitude) en retard. **

**yuki-master : Riko et le kyubi vont parler mais ça prendra du temps avant qu'ils ne s'acceptent. **

**Octavia of the sky people : Merci, c'est gentil :)**

 **Amarillys : Merci, c'est super gentil ^^ Je note ton vote.**

 **suzywy : Les commentaires constructifs, c'est bien mais les compliments c'est mieux ! Je plaisante (un peu). Merci beaucoup, dans tous les cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing**

* * *

Riko trouvait l'histoire de Hashirama Senju et Madara Uchiha fascinante.

Elle lui rappelait horriblement l'histoire de Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard. Une part d'elle était rassurée de voir que peu importait l'endroit, l'univers ou le temps les hommes étaient tous pareil, mais une autre part d'elle désespérait pour cette exacte même raison. Albert Einstein a dit « Il n'existe que deux choses infinies, l'univers et la bêtise humaine... mais pour l'univers, je n'ai pas de certitude absolue. » De toute évidence, il savait de quoi il parlait.

Riko savait repérer de la propagande quand elle lui pendait au nez, mais elle devait admettre que Hashirama Senju la fascinait. Il avait été appelé le dieu des shinobi pour ses talents exceptionnels mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison que Riko était fascinée. Ce que l'ex sorcière admirait principalement c'était le côté visionnaire de ce shinobi qui avait grandi durant une époque troublée par la guerre et qui avait rêvé de paix. Hashirama, contrairement à beaucoup d'hommes avait réussi à réaliser son rêve. Konoha représentait cet idéal de paix. Konoha avait unit tous les clans du pays du feu en une seule alliance, fait cessé des conflits qui avaient perduré pendant plusieurs générations et inspiré les autres pays à l'imiter. Riko ne pouvait qu'imaginer le degré de charisme que devait avoir cet homme pour qu'autant de gens lui fasse confiance et le suive dans son rêve.

Madara Uchiha avait participé à ce rêve. Tout comme Salazar Serpentard avait aidé à construire Poudlard, Madara avait aidé à construire Konoha. Il n'y avait pas énormément d'information sur lui ni sur ce qui l'avait amené à se rebeller et tout ce qui était dit fut qu'il devint un traitre, combattit le Shodai dans un combat mortel et périt dans ce qui devint suite au combat, la Vallée de la fin.

Riko ne savait pas quoi penser de lui.

Malgré son aversion pour les serpents, Riko reconnaissait volontiers que Salazar Serpentard n'était pas foncièrement mauvais, alors peut-être que Madara Uchiha avait lui aussi eu ses raisons, se disait la jeune Uzumaki.

Riko n'aimait pas juger quelqu'un sans connaître tous les faits.

Mais de toute évidence, son avis n'était pas partagé par le reste de la classe.

Pour la première fois, Riko remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule personne à être regardé avec hostilité. Hiroki-sensei et la plupart de la classe semblaient détester Kaito Uchiha et Takumi Uchiha presque autant qu'ils la détestaient.

Les deux garçons n'avaient pourtant rien fait. Ils ignoraient leurs camarades et ne se mélangeaient qu'avec des membres de leurs clans. Ils étaient doués en Taïjutsu mais pas les meilleures, ce titre revenait à Shu Hyûga. Ils étaient doués en Ninjusu mais toujours pas les meilleurs, ce titre lui revenait à elle. Ils ne séchaient jamais, ne faisaient pas de bruit pendant les cours…ils n'avaient absolument rien fait pour mériter d'être traité en paria… si ce n'est être né dans le clan Uchiha.

Riko se demanda pendant un instant si c'était en raison de leur lien de parenté avec le tout premier traitre de Konoha ou s'il y avait une raison à leur ostracisme, avant de décider que ce n'était décidemment pas ses affaires et qu'elle avait suffisamment de problèmes sans avoir à se préoccuper de ceux des autres.

.

.

.

-Naru-chan, concentres-toi, dit Riko sans bouger de sa position du lotus.

Entre son entraînement de taïjutsu, l'académie et les farces qu'elle réalisait avec Naruto, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'opportunités de méditer sans interruptions.

-J'essaye, nee-chan ! Gémit Naruto.

Riko ouvrit un œil pour observer la tentative de son frère et du se mordre la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas éclater de rire face à la mine concentrée de son otouto adoré. Le visage rouge et penché en avant, on aurait dit qu'il tentait de pondre un œuf.

-Naru-chan, détend-toi.

-Je. Suis. Détendue, grogna-t-il.

Riko leva les yeux au ciel et se leva avec grâce pour se tenir en face de son frère.

-Non, tu n'es pas détendu. Tu es crispé, tu n'as pas travaillé tes mudrâs et tu utilises trop de chakra.

-RAH, POURQUOI C'EST SI DIFFICILE ?! Cria Naruto avec frustration.

Quelques oiseaux qui étaient perchés sur une branche d'arbre au-dessus d'eux, s'envolèrent sous le coup de la peur. La jeune Uzumaki sentit la surprise et l'appréhension dans le chakra des agents ANBU qui les suivaient, comme s'ils craignaient que Naruto ne perde le control.

-Du calme, Naru-chan. C'est ton tout premier jutsu, c'est normal que tu ais des difficultés. Allez, recommences. Chien. Sanglier. Bélier.

Riko exécuta les sceaux avec précision et suffisamment lentement pour que son frère puisse la suivre.

-Henge no jutsu !

Un nuage de fumée plus tard et Naruto se retrouva face à sa propre image. Le garçon était mitigé entre la fierté (sa nee-chan avait réussi ce jutsu du premier coup et avait décidé de le lui apprendre !) et la jalousie parce qu'il n'était pas encore capable de le faire. Naruto savait que sa sœur était différente. Elle avait déjà vécu une longue vie. Elle était plus intelligente que tous les adultes réunis. Elle était spéciale. Mais elle restait quand même sa sœur et il devrait être capable de faire tout ce dont elle était capable ! Comment pourrait-il la protéger s'il n'était pas capable de réaliser une simple métamorphose ?!

-Vas-y, essaye encore, c'est pas grave si tu ne le réussis pas tout de suite ou même demain, ou même après-demain. Rien ne presse, Naru-chan, lui dit Riko toujours sous son henge.

-C'est bizarre, 'ttebayo, tu peux reprendre ta tête normale ?

Riko s'exécuta et observa son frère travailler pendant encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décrète qu'une pause était nécessaire. Il y travaillait depuis presque trois heures et méritait une récompense pour son dur labeur. Et Riko connaissait un bon moyen de le récompenser.

-Va m'attendre à la maison, j'ai quelques courses à faire.

Naruto, bien que curieux, s'exécuta et sa sœur ne perdit pas de temps pour se métamorphoser en une jeune fille brune quelconque. Elle savait que deux agents ANBU la surveillaient, mais Riko ne faisait rien de mal et les shinobis masqués gardaient suffisamment leur distance pour que la jeune Uzumaki ne se sente pas prise au piège.

La rouquine, sous son déguisement, alla faire des courses tranquillement pour la première fois, sans se faire jeter dehors et sans aucun mauvais regard. Elle acheta des produits laitiers, de l'huile, de la farine, du sucre et du chocolat. Des légumes et des fruits, et enfin du riz et du poisson entre autre chose. A l'aide d'un clone aqueux, elle put porter le tout sans encombre et se rendit à son appartement ou l'attendait son frère.

-Tadaima, annonça-t-elle.

-Okaeri, nee-chan, est-ce que tu…wow, c'est quoi tout ça ? Demanda Naruto d'un air surpris.

-J'ai décidé d'aller faire des courses. Avec un simple henge, personne ne m'a remarqué. Tu veux m'aider ?

-Aider pour faire quoi ? Demanda Naruto en penchant la tête de côté.

A ce moment-là, le petit garçon de presque cinq ans était tellement kawai que Riko ne chercha même pas à se retenir de l'embrasser sur toute la surface de son visage. Naruto, toujours avide d'attention ne protesta pas et sourit, toujours heureux de recevoir l'attention de sa nee-chan bien-aimée.

-Je vais nous préparer des brownies, tu vas voir, tu vas adorer, lui dit-elle en l'entraînant jusqu'à leur modeste cuisine.

Naruto ne participa pas à la réalisation des brownies mais observa sa sœur tournoyer et danser dans toute la cuisine avec fascination. Jusqu'à présent, Riko n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de cuisiner sauf si on comptait les ramen instantanées pour de la cuisine. Elle lui permit de lécher la cuillère lorsqu'elle eut finit la préparation et mit le tout aux microondes avant de nettoyer la cuisine de fond en comble.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les jumeaux se dirigèrent sur leur toit avec le plat de brownies et s'installèrent pour observer le coucher de soleil. La fascination de Naruto pour la couleur orange n'avait fait que s'accroître avec le temps et le petit garçon insistait pour qu'ils observent le soleil se couchait presque tous les jours.

-Tu veux que je te raconte une nouvelle histoire ? Demanda Riko au bout de quelques secondes.

Son frère dont l'attention était mitigée entre savourer son dessert et le spectacle de mère nature hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Il adorait les histoires de sa sœur.

 _-C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui s'appelait Peter Pan,_ commença Riko en Anglais.

.

.

.

Le mois de Septembre toucha à sa fin sans grande fanfare pour les jumeaux Uzumaki. Naruto n'avait toujours pas d'amis dans sa classe et s'accrochait de plus en plus à sa sœur et à ses farces pour combler la solitude. Quant à Riko, elle était montée dans le classement de taïjutsu mais se faisait régulièrement battre à plat de couture à son plus grand agacement. Elle continuait de méditer, de s'entraîner régulièrement et de s'infiltrer dans la bibliothèque quand l'éducation qu'offrait l'académie laissait à désirer…ce qui était régulièrement le cas.

Le mois d'Octobre venait de s'entamer quand Hiroki-sensei leur parla du Yondaime et de ses exploits.

Riko n'était pas très impressionnée par Minato Namikaze. Elle n'était pas impressionnée du tout pour être honnête, sauf peut-être pour ses talents en fuinjutsu, un art apparemment extrêmement difficile à apprendre à en juger par les rares mentions faites sur cette spécialité.

Aux yeux de la jeune Uzumaki, tout ce que le Yondaime avait fait, c'était tuer une armée de ninjas d'Iwa à lui seul, anéantissant à jamais tout espoir de réconciliation entre les deux nations, et avait apparemment réussit l'exploit de tuer un bijû.

Riko s'était renseigné à la bibliothèque sur ses créatures. Un bijû était une masse de chakra prenant la forme d'un animal gigantesque.

Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il tuer une masse de chakra ?

C'était louche.

Aussi louche qu'un bébé de quinze mois tuant le plus grand mage noir du siècle.

Riko ne savait pas si c'était la chance des Potter qui était venu la hanter jusqu'au pays du feu ou si elle était juste extrêmement arrogante mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle et son frère étaient liés à cette évènement…En fait, elle en était certaine.

Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute si elle en était arrivée à cette conclusion. Même en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les villageois et toutes les mauvaises langues, il y avait une limite à ce qu'elle pouvait ignorer. Elle et son frère se faisaient appeler les jumeaux Kitsune ou les jumeaux démons depuis toujours, il ne pouvait pas ne pas y avoir de lien.

Alors non, Riko n'était pas impressionnée par le Yondaime comme le reste de ses camarades. Eux, ils voyaient en lui le héro qui les avait sauvés des grands méchants ninjas d'Iwa. Elle, elle voyait un tueur professionnel qui était lié à la raison pour laquelle Naruto et elle vivaient en paria.

Il restait à savoir…comment elle et son frère étaient liés au kyubi ? Peut-être avaient-ils un yokai dans leurs ancêtres ? Peut-être que les marques de naissances de Naruto et les canines pointues de Riko rappelaient trop au village la tragédie qui s'était produite il y a cinq ans ? Riko ne le savait pas. Mais elle était déterminée à le savoir.

La jeune Uzumaki décida de rendre hommage à la mémoire de sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, et de dévorer la bibliothèque de son contenu. Ignorer les rouleaux de techniques de ninjutsu et taïjutsu pour se concentrer sur les livres fut difficile. Extrêmement difficile. Plus d'une fois, elle fut tentée de jeter le livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains pour apprendre une nouvelle technique. Mais apprendre le Mizu bunshin avait été une nécessité et lui avait déjà causé de sauter plusieurs classes, elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que si elle apprenait une autre technique, le Hokage la ferait graduer le jour même. Elle ne savait pas comment (après tout, il n'avait pas de fantômes ou de portraits pour lui rapporter tous ses faits et gestes) mais le vieillard était au courant de tout.

Il lui fallut trois jours avant de tomber par hasard sur la réponse.

 _« Un jinchûriki est un humain vivant avec un_ _bijû_ _scellé en lui. Cette symbiose lui confère d'extraordinaires pouvoirs, une capacité de régénération inouïe, beaucoup d'endurance et une quantité colossale de_ _chakra_ _. »_

Jinchûriki. Pouvoir du sacrifice humain.

Riko était sans voix.

Quelqu'un, et elle soupçonnait fortement le Yondaime qui avait soit disant tué le kyubi, avait scellé un bijû en elle et en Naruto le jour même de leur naissance.

Un rire hystérique menaça de lui échapper. Dans ses deux vies. Dans ses deux vies, elle avait été sacrifiée pour un peuple qui se fichait d'elle comme d'une guigne mais qu'elle était censée protéger. Dans ses deux vies, elle avait été forcée de partager son corps, son âme et son esprit avec une entité, restait à savoir qui était pire : Voldemort ou le démon à neuf queue ? Dans ses deux vies, elle avait été orpheline. Dans ses deux vies, des vieillards s'amusaient à lui cacher la vérité et à la manipuler.

Riko inspira un bon coup et expira par le nez.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient rouges.

 **Ils t'ont mentit.**

 **Ils t'ont manipulé.**

 **Ils te détestent !**

Riko grogna et se força à se calmer par la seule force de sa volonté.

-Assez !

Riko reconnu l'influence du renard. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille des paroles sombres. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle comprenait d'où venaient ces murmures. Elle avait cru que c'était son subconscient qui lui jouait des tours mais c'était faux.

-Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Demanda Riko.

 **Inutile de parler à voix haute, stupide vaisseau, tu ne voudrais pas alerter les agents qui te suivent que tu arrives à communiquer avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?**

Riko ferma la bouche et serra les poings.

 **Tu pensais qu'ils étaient là pour ta protection à toi et à ton frère, j'aurais pitié de toi si tu n'étais pas ma geôlière.**

 _Je n'y suis pour rien_ , gronda Riko mentalement.

 **Non, mais tes parents, si.**

 _Mes par… ?_ Riko pensa immédiatement à James et Lily Potter.

 **Intéressant, je ne parlais pas de ce couple, quoi que la ressemblance entre tes deux mères soit frappante.**

 _Tu sais tout, donc ?_ Demanda Riko. _Tout sur moi et tout sur mon passé ?_

 **Pourquoi te répondrais-je ? Vous les humains, vous êtes si arrogants, si persuadés d'être au haut de la chaîne alimentaire, je vous hais tous et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne te tue, toi et ton stupide jumeau…**

Riko sentit une vague de rage la submerger et une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac.

 _Tu ne toucheras pas à un cheveu de mon frère tant que je serais en vie et crois-moi, je suis difficile à tuer. MAINTENANT SORS DE MA TETE !_

.

.

.

Naruto observa sa sœur cognait le tronc d'arbre encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient couvertes de sang et sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il se sentait tellement faible. Tellement impuissant. Quelque chose rongeait sa sœur et il n'avait aucune idée de quoi, ni de comment lui remonter le morale. Elle était…Riko n'était pas dans son état normale, c'était là, la seule explication possible. Elle ne l'avait même pas sentit arriver alors que Riko savait toujours ou il était, elle arrivait à sentir tout le monde ou presque dans le village et si elle était distraite au point de ne pas savoir qu'il était à un mètre d'elle, alors quelque chose clochait.

C'était la veille de leur anniversaire, Naruto s'était réveillée pour trouver le petit-déjeuner prêt et un mot de sa sœur lui disant qu'elle était sur le terrain d'entraînement numéro 51, un des plus éloignés du centre du village.

Riko ne paraissait pas être en train de s'entraîner. Elle paraissait être en train de se faire du mal. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Naruto ne supportait pas, c'était de voir sa sœur en peine.

-Nee-chan…

Riko arrêta son poing à un millimètre du tronc d'arbre et jura en réalisant que son frère l'avait surpris dans cet état.

Elle transpirait, saignait et souffrait d'un poing de côté. Ses cheveux collaient à ses tempes et ses doigts raides et couverts de sang refusèrent de se déplier pendant quelques secondes.

-Naru-chan…

-Nee-chan, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je vais bien, Naru…

-Ne mens pas, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien ! Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? Dis-moi qui t'a fait ça. Il me reste encore de la poudre à gratter et de la peinture jaune.

Riko laissa échapper un rire faible et s'assit par terre contre le tronc d'arbre qu'elle venait de passer une heure et demie à martyriser. Riko observa ses jointures quelques secondes et vit sous ses yeux ébahis ses blessures guérir doucement. Est-ce que c'était le kyubi qui faisait ça ? La guérissait-il volontairement ou était-ce involontaire de sa part ?

-Je vais bien, Naru-chan, dit-elle calmement. Je suis désolé si je t'ai inquiété.

La fille adressa un sourire à son frère qui marmonna quelque chose comme quoi, il ferait n'importe quoi pour sa nee-chan, dattebayo !

-Je vais mieux maintenant que tu es là, lui dit Riko.

Naruto rougit comme une tomate avant qu'un immense sourire ne s'empare de son village.

Riko sentit son cœur se serrer.

Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi les villageois les détestaient autant…mais elle ne leur pardonnerait jamais pour ce qu'ils faisaient à son otouto. Avec ou sans démon scellé en lui, Naruto était un cadeau du ciel à ses yeux.

.

.

.

-Bon anniversaire, Naru-chan !

-Bon annviersaire, nee-chan !

Riko couvrit de baisers toute la surface du visage de son frère et le chatouilla quand il essaya de s'échapper.

-Nee-chan ! S'il te plait ! Arrête ! Hahaha ! Stop !

-Jamais, gronda Riko en serrant son frère dans ses bras.

Riko passa plusieurs minutes à câliner son frère jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite avant de lui permettre de se lever du lit pour pouvoir se laver le visage et se brosser les dents.

En attendant le retour de son frère, la jeune fille créa deux Mizu bunshin pour aider à nettoyer l'apparemment pendant qu'elle sortait du four le gâteau qu'elle s'était mise à préparer à cinq heures du matin. Il n'était pas aussi beau et élaboré que ceux que Mrs Weasley avait l'habitude de préparer mais il était bon quand même et elle espérait qu'il plaise à Naruto.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup l'occasion de gâter son frère. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour se le permettre. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas le choyer de temps à autres.

-Wow, nee-chan, c'est toi qui a fait ça ?

-Evidemment que c'est moi qui ait fait ça, dattebane !

Riko grimaça quand son tic verbale fit surface et fusilla du regard Naruto quand il éclata de rire.

-Viens manges, je sais que ce n'est pas des ramen, mais c'est bon quand même, n'est-ce pas ?

Malgré le fait qu'elle cuisinait presque tous les jours depuis quelques temps et qu'il adorait sa cuisine, Naruto continuait de préférer Ichiraku ramen. Si Riko n'adorait pas les ramen presque autant que son frère, elle en aurait été terriblement vexée.

Naruto hocha la tête et ne perdit pas de temps à s'installer à table.

-Itadakimasu !

-Itadakimasu, le rejoignit Riko.

Une heure plus tard quand les bruits du festival leur parvinrent depuis leur fenêtre, Naruto exprima l'envie de sortir pour en profiter.

-S'il te plait, nee-chan ! Le festival de la dernière fois était génial et on s'était super bien amusé !

Riko du se faire violence pour ignorer les yeux de chiens battus que faisait son frère. Elle était incapable de lui résister quoique ce soit quand il faisait ces yeux là et il le savait parfaitement.

 **Tss…Faible**.

 _La ferme !_

-Je suis désolé Naru-chan, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je t'expliquerais ça plus tard, lui promit-elle. Mais en attendant, on ferait mieux d'éviter le festival.

Naruto grommela que ce n'était pas juste pendant quelques secondes avant de se blottir contre sa sœur.

-Est-ce qu'on peut aller voir jiji alors ? On passe toujours notre anniversaire avec jiji.

Riko grimaça. Elle avait espéré éviter cette petite tradition.

-Hai, hai. Allons-y.

-Yatta !

Quelques minutes plus tard, les jumeaux sortirent de leur appartement pour se retrouver dans une rue animée, pleine de badauds. Tout le monde les ignora comme s'ils n'étaient des cailloux sur leurs routes et Riko pouvait voir à quel point être ignoré faisait mal à son frère. Elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux et le sentir dans son chakra. Il se demandait « qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de mauvais en moi ? » C'était les même questions que Jasmine s'était posée à son âge.

Un jour, bientôt, Riko lui expliquera la raison de leur ostracisme.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire.

-On fait la course ?

Et sans attendre, Riko s'élança dans les airs d'un bond pour atterrir sur un toit.

-Tricheuse ! Cria Naruto en se mettant à sa poursuite.

* * *

 **Tadam ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^**

 **Ino : 7**

 **Hinata : 6**

 **Sakura : 1**

 **Pour l'instant, Ino est en tête et j'ai déjà écrit trois versions sur le premier jour de l'équipe 7, j'ai tellement hâte d'en arriver là !**

 **Je ne sais pas si beaucoup d'entre vous la lit, mais la prochaine update sera sur Tsuki et celle d'après sera Hikari. Si vous avez une préférance, dites le moi, j'adore recevoir vos avis.**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	8. Arc de l'académie : Sept

**Coucou tout le monde, je m'excuse pour le retard. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai fait un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Hitsugaya Ren : Je note ton vote ^^**

 **DangerJacky972 : Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup, tu n'avais jamais commencé cette fiction mais tu m'avais laissé une review amusante dans Inori :) Ensuite, je suis super contente que tu aimes. Oui, Riko est perspicace, il faut dire qu'elle a des décennies d'expérience aussi. Elle découvrira aussi qui sont leurs parents mais elle n'a pas encore tous les indices pour le découvrir. Laisse lui le temps de devenir une genin. Concernant sa promotion, Riko n'a pas vraiment le choix et se sent un peu obligé de le faire pour pouvoir protéger son frère (ça, et elle ne supporterait pas de rester à l'académie plus longtemps), je suis d'accord avec toi pour le reste (tu as un peu décrit Kakashi), quant à Kurama, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà des projets pour lui...thérapie no jutsu ^^**

 **xiu : Thank you, well I hope you'll like this chapter and that you liked the last one I posted on Tsuki ^^**

 **Lord Cheshire : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta gentille review ^^ Ensuite, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi sur les renards. J'avais d'abord penser à faire de cet animal le contract d'invocation de Riko avant de changer d'avis. Je suis contente que tu aimes, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Je note ton vote et ne t'en fais pas pour Ino, il est hors de question qu'elle reste une fangirl bien longtemps si elle entre dans l'équipe.**

 **flavien : Tout d'abord merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu aimes, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. Ensuite, je suis d'accord avec toi au sujet du Sandaime, mais du point de vue de Riko dont la priorité n'est pas le village mais son petit frère, Hiruzen n'a pas un bon rôle. Je note ton vote. C'est vrai que je trouve Hinata et Naruto absolument adorable et ils formeraient une bonne équipe, pour l'instant le vote est serré entre Ino et Hinata. **

**juiceandcookies : Comme d'habitude, j'adore tes reviews *_* Je note ton vote. Tu recevras la réponse à une de tes questions dans ce chapitre qui -je l'espère- te plaira. Au sujet du Yin et du Yang, tu as entièrement raison et c'est un peu fait exprès. Riko et Naruto se complètent, ils ont une relation fusionelle. C'est vrai que Riko est méfiante et cynique, c'est en partie à cause de son expérience en tant que Jasmine mais pas entièrement. Elle a beaucoup de défauts et ne fait pas confiance facilement, mais ne t'en fais pas trop pour elle. Elle peut encore apprendre.**

 **24Irinia : Thank god for google translate :) I hope you'll like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer : Sérieusement ?**

* * *

Riko était en train de préparer un bento pour son frère et elle lorsqu'elle sentit une signature de chakra inconnue arriver. Une odeur de papier, de chien et d'ozone, un gout d'aubergine, de chagrin et de nostalgie, elle sentit également de la curiosité. La jeune Uzumaki ne sentant aucune mauvaise intention de la part du nouveau venu, ne paniqua pas. Elle n'avait aucune raison de paniquer. Paniquer ne servait à rien… Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle appréciait d'être observée en catimini par un étranger !

-Naru-chan, tu viens on va être en retard !

Riko détestait l'académie. Elle détestait l'académie avec passion, surtout depuis qu'elle avait réalisé la raison pour laquelle elle et son frère étaient détestés. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester dans un appartement ou elle se sentait non seulement exposée, mais vulnérable.

-Je suis prêt, annonça son frère.

Riko l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et lui tendit son bento. La jeune fille ne perdit pas de temps à enfiler ses sandales et à sortir de l'appartement. A son plus grand désarroi, elle sentit leur nouveau stalker les suivre et les agents ANBU qui ne faisaient absolument rien pour y remédier.

-Ne, nee-chan, tu pourrais m'entraîner cet après-midi ? Demanda Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux apprendre ? Demanda la jeune fille en prenant la main de son frère dans la sienne pour se rassurer.

Leur stalker ne dégageait peut-être aucune mauvaise intention, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle pouvait se détendre. Comme disait Fol œil, VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

-Shurikenjutsu !

Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Naruto était obsédé par le shurikenjutsu depuis qu'il l'avait vu lancer cinq shurikens à toute vitesse sur une cible avec une précision presque chirurgicale.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Il faut que je passe à la bibliothèque d'abord.

-Mais tu vas tout le temps à la bibliothèque ! Geignit Naruto.

Riko haussa un sourcil peu impressionné vers son frère. Il avait de la chance d'être kawaï. Si elle n'adorait pas autant son frère, la jeune Uzumaki aurait beaucoup de mal à supporter ses jérémiades.

-C'est parce que j'aime apprendre, expliqua-t-elle avec patience. Je pensais que toi aussi.

-J'aime quand c'est toi qui m'apprend, nee-chan ! Les livres ne m'apprennent rien à moi, se plaignit Naruto.

Riko soupçonnait son frère de souffrir d'hyperactivité avec trouble de déficit de l'attention. Parce qu'il avait beau être un petit garçon perspicace, travailleur et très intelligent qui comprenait vite tout ce qu'elle lui apprenait, dès qu'on le forçait à s'asseoir et à lire, il perdait tout de suite sa capacité à assimiler quoique ce soit. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison qui le poussait à demander à sa sœur tout son temps. La principale raison, c'était que Naruto était avant tout avide d'attention.

Riko retint un soupir.

Son frère était un garçon plein de joie de vivre et elle l'adorait plus que tout, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir tout son temps malgré le fait qu'elle en avait envie. La jeune fille avait encore trop de questions sans réponse et trop de choses à apprendre avant de quitter l'académie pour de bon.

Elle avait besoin de connaître ses réponses, tout comme elle avait besoin de devenir plus forte. Sinon, comment ferait-elle pour le protéger ?

Il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle lui cachait ce qu'elle avait découvert.

Naruto avait beau n'avoir que cinq ans, Riko lui faisait confiance et ne lui avait jamais rien caché. Il savait tout d'elle. Tout de Jasmine Potter, elle ne lui avait jamais mentit et s'était promis de ne jamais le faire. Principalement parce qu'elle savait à quel point les mensonges pouvaient être nocifs.

Mais deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait découvert la raison de leur ostracisme et Riko n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de tout avouer à son frère. Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait lui dire : « _Ohayo, otouto, tu as faim ? Tu veux qu'on aille manger des ramen ? En passant, nous sommes tous les deux les jinchûriki du démon à neuf queues qui a probablement tué nos parents il y a cinq ans, est-ce que j'ai détruit la vénération que tu portais au Yondaime et au Sandaime ? Comment le kyubi, est-il scellé en nous deux ? J'en ai fichtrement aucune idée. J'ai bien bien envie de ramen miso. »_

Riko comptait tout lui raconter. Elle comptait le faire, vraiment. Mais comment lui dire qu'ils abritaient un démon en eux ? Comment lui dire que l'homme qu'il considérait comme son grand-père lui mentait constamment ? Comment lui faire comprendre ce que le Yondaime leur avait fait ? Comment lui avouer qu'il arrivait au kyubi de lui murmurait à l'oreille ?

Riko n'avait pas de réponse à ses questions. Et lorsqu'elle avait besoin de réponse, elle allait à la bibliothèque.

L'influence d'Hermione Granger, à tous les coups…

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répéta Riko à son frère.

Parce que s'il y avait bien une chose de certaine, c'était que Naruto serait toujours sa priorité.

.

.

.

A midi, Riko emprunta la biographie de Mito Uzumaki qu'elle rangea dans son cartable avant de se mettre à la recherche de son frère. Elle pourrait toujours lire pendant qu'il s'entraînait cet après-midi, c'était mieux que de passer des heures à la bibliothèque et de laisser son frère avec trop de temps sur les mains.

Mito Uzumaki était la toute première jinchuriki qui ait jamais existé. Elle avait scellé le kyubi en elle alors que Madara Uchiha l'utilisait dans sa bataille contre le Shodai Hokage, son époux Hashirama Senju. C'était un sacrifice honorable. Et Riko ressentit une pointe d'admiration pour cette femme. Elle n'était peut-être pas une combattante du même calibre que son époux mais elle était suffisamment forte pour se tenir côte à côte avec lui et faire face au plus puissant membre du clan Uchiha qui ait jamais existé.

D'un autre côté, Riko était déçu lorsqu'elle découvrit que c'était Hashirama Senju qui avait décidé de capturer les démons à queues et de les diviser parmi les cinq grandes nations dans le but de préserver une paix qu'il était le seul à désirer à cette époque.

Riko essayait de ne pas juger tant qu'elle n'avait pas tous les faits. Mais ce n'était pas facile.

La biographie de Mito Uzumaki l'aiderait à éclaircir certains points.

Comme par exemple son parentage à elle et à son frère.

Les jumeaux Uzumaki avaient-ils un lien de parenté avec la Maîtresse de Fuînjutu ou avaient-ils hérité de ce nom à cause de leurs statuts de jinchûriki ? Si Riko avait eu un peu plus confiance au Sandaime, alors peut-être lui aurait-elle posé la question. Malheureusement, Riko n'avait aucune confiance en Hiruzen Sarutobi.

-T'es en retard, nee-chan ! Bouda Naruto, lorsqu'elle arriva à leur place habituelle.

-Gomen, Naru-chan. Je suis passé à la bibliothèque pour emprunter un livre. Je n'aurais pas besoin d'y aller cet après-midi.

Le visage de Naruto s'illumina presque et Riko sentit son cœur s'enflait d'affection.

-Yatta ! Tu vas m'apprendre le shurikenjutsu, ne ?

-Hai.

Heureusement que Riko était allé chez Higarashi, le magasin d'armes il y a quelques jours pour stocker sa sacoche de kunaïs et de shurikens. Elle allait en avoir besoin. Higarashi-san était un homme grand, dans la quarantaine, sympathique et expert en bukijutsu malgré son statut de civil. Lorsqu'elle était entré dans le magasin, il lui avait tout de suite demandé de stopper son henge qui était pourtant parfait et n'avait pas cillé quand il avait découvert qui elle était. Apparemment, sa femme était une kunoichi avant son décès et il avait même une fille à l'académie.

Dans le magasin, Riko était immédiatement tombé amoureuse de deux tessens, des éventails en fer pliable à l'allure inoffensifs et elle les aurait achetés immédiatement si elle avait pu se le permettre. Malheureusement, elle était orpheline et pauvre. Voyant son dilemme, Higarashi-san lui promit de les mettre de côtés pour elle.

Riko songeait à emmener son frère avec elle lors de sa prochaine visite chez Higarashi. Il n'était pas particulièrement intéressé par les armes et semblait préféré le ninjutsu et le taïjutsu aux autres arts ninja, mais ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de présenter Naruto à un adulte qui ne semblait pas être dégouté par leur simple présence.

Les jumeaux mangèrent leurs tamagoyaki et leurs onigiris, tout en discutant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient forcés de se séparer pour retourner à leurs classes respective en traînant des pieds.

En cours de maths, Riko passa le temps à noircir son carnet d'anciennes histoires et chansons jusqu'au cours de taïjutsu ou elle réussit enfin à battre son adversaire. Une fille d'un clan mineure au caractère qui lui rappelait désagréablement Rita Skeeter. La jeune Uzumaki eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas sourire lorsqu'elle lui fit littéralement mordre la poussière.

Elle passa l'après-midi à entraîner son frère, à peaufiner son shurikenjutsu et à lire la biographie de Mito Uzumaki.

Malgré leur stalker, Riko décida que c'était une bonne journée.

.

.

.

Naruto sanglotait. Il sanglotait bruyamment depuis un petit moment déjà contre l'oreiller de sa sœur. Elle lui manquait. Sa nee-chan lui manquait. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être présente à chaque heure de la journée et que si elle avait eu le choix, elle serait restée avec lui plutôt que d'aller camper avec sa classe qu'elle n'aimait même pas, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir légèrement abandonné.

Jusqu'à présent, Naruto n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point elle sans elle, il se sentait vide. Vide, seule et comme s'il ne comptait pas. Comme s'il pouvait disparaître de ce monde et que personne ne le remarquerait. Et la façon dont tout le monde le regardait…le petit garçon savait que le village ne les aimait pas lui et Riko, mais jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours été capable de l'ignorer surtout avec sa sœur présente pour le distraire, pour lui raconter des histoires, lui chanter des chansons en anglais ou fusiller du regard tous ceux qui le regardaient de travers.

Mais elle n'était pas là pour le protéger des regards mauvais et des paroles blessantes.

Il avait cru pouvoir attendre patiemment son retour, il avait cru pouvoir tenir quelques jours sans sa sœur, mais après que des parents aient forcés leurs enfants à l'éviter comme s'il était contagieux, il s'était réfugié dans son appartement pour pleurer librement.

Lorsque ses sanglots se furent calmés, Naruto s'allongea sur le dos et observa tristement le plafond.

Il détestait le silence. Il détestait le calme. Il détestait la solitude.

Naruto voulait sa sœur, il voulait sa voix et sa chaleur humaine…

Il pourrait sortir et explorer Konoha, faire une farce à Miwako-sensei pour l'avoir forcé à sortir et manquer un cours important, il pourrait aller demander à son jiji de passer du temps avec lui ou encore aller manger des ramen mais il n'en avait pas envie.

Naruto fit une petite sieste, histoire de perdre du temps avant de se réveiller en pleine forme et que son hyperactivité (un mot qu'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre mais que sa sœur employait souvent pour le décrire) ne le force à se lever.

Voulant rendre sa sœur fier de lui, Naruto rangea l'appartement comme le lui avait appris Riko avant de se préparé des ramen instantanés (il détestait les trois minutes qu'il fallait attendre avant de manger son plat, mais patienta parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix). Lorsqu'il eut finit de manger son bol (plus trois autres bols) Naruto s'installa sur son lit pour s'entraîner.

Riko lui avait appris le henge, le kawarimi et avait promis de lui apprendre le mizu bunshin à son retour s'il était sage. Mais en attendant, elle lui avait conseillé d'entraîner son control de chakra à chaque fois qu'il avait un peu de temps libre et c'était ce qu'il comptait faire. Le petit garçon avait eu besoin de trois semaines pour maîtriser l'exercice de l'escalade sur l'arbre et il arrivait à le faire plutôt facilement depuis quelques temps, mais son control était toujours très mauvais. D'après Riko, ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était parce qu'il avait beaucoup de chakra et c'était un problème qu'elle aussi avait. Riko lui avait interdit d'essayer l'exercice de la marche sur l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse plus chaud, et donc, pendant plus d'une heure, le garçon s'entraîna à faire tenir en équilibre un kunaï émoussé sur la pointe de son doigt sans grand succès. Lorsqu'il en eu assez, le garçon passa une autre heure à perfectionner ses mudrâs jusqu'à ce que ses doigts lui fasse mal. En milieu d'après-midi, n'ayant plus rien à faire, Naruto s'apprêtait à sortir faire un tour lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait expliquer, c'était…quel était le mot déjà ? Subtil et léger. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas remarqué s'il n'avait pas été aussi concentré.

Plusieurs personnes encerclaient son appartement.

Il arrivait à les sentir.

Naruto arrivait à sentir leurs présences.

Naruto était un senseur tout comme Riko.

Le petit garçon aurait été comblé de joie s'il n'avait pas été capable de sentir une signature de chakra en particulier. Le chakra de cette personne avait un goût de tristesse, une tristesse plus douloureuse et plus profonde que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Naruto n'avait aucune idée du comment et du pourquoi, mais il arrivait à sentir les émotions de cette personne et son cœur se serra.

Il avait envie d'aider cette personne si triste, mais n'avait aucune idée de comment le faire.

.

.

.

Pendant ce temps, Riko broyait du noir tout en maintenant une apparence calme et détachée. Elle était dans le bureau du maître Hokage et n'avait pas son frère pour servir de barrière entre elle et le vieillard qui lui adressait un regard compatissant. _Il peut se la mettre ou je pense, sa compassion,_ pensait-elle. La jeune fille savait qu'Hiruzen Sarutobi n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais, tout comme Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas été quelqu'un de mauvais. Mais l'un comme l'autre aimait contrôler les choses et garder leurs secrets jalousement. Dumbledore avait décidé très tôt de la sacrifier pour le bien de tous et avait réussi à manipuler sa vie même dans la mort. Riko ne voulait pas revire cette expérience, et surtout, elle ne voulait pas que son frère découvre ce que c'était de se faire trahir par quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance.

-Et si tu m'expliquais ce qui s'est passé, Riko-chan.

-Les agents ANBU vous ont dit ce qui s'est passé Hokage-sama, répondit-elle d'un air ennuyé.

-Peut-être, mais je veux entendre ton point de vue.

Riko ferma les yeux et soupira doucement.

La jeune fille avait su dès le moment ou l'épreuve de survie avait été annoncée que ça allait mal se passer. Elle avait même tenté de demander au maître Hokage s'il était possible de l'en dispenser. Elle avait voulu rester avec son adorable otouto. Elle n'avait certainement pas eu envie de passer trois jours et trois nuits dans la nature avec une classe qui la haïssait. C'était tenter le destin que de la laisser seule avec sans aucun semblant d'autorité pour la protéger.

-Hiroki-sensei nous a divisé par groupe de trois avant de nous donner comme mission de retrouver notre chemin jusqu'au camp. Je faisais équipe avec Ito Komori et Kenta Nakamura qui ont décidé qu'ils étaient mieux sans le monstre pour les retarder. Ils m'ont abandonné cinq minutes plus tard pour faire équipe avec un autre groupe. Deux jours plus tard, je suis tombé sur eux, on était juste à côté du camp. Comme ils avaient encore du temps et n'étaient pas pressés, ils ont décidé de donner une leçon à la démone. Tora-san et Tori-san m'ont sauvé avant qu'ils ne puissent exécuter leurs menaces, récita-t-elle d'un ton monotone.

Elle haussa un sourcil quand le vieil homme ne dit rien au bout de quelques secondes.

-Est-ce que je peux m'en aller ? Je n'ai pas vu Naruto depuis quelques jours.

-Avant que tu ne partes, j'aimerais te faire comprendre que tes camarades…

-Ont essayé de me tuer ?

-Tes camarades ont eu tort et seront punis pour leurs actes, continua le vieil homme comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompu.

Riko savait que son insubordination était très mal vu par les agents ANBU encore présents dans la pièce, mais à l'instant présent, elle s'en fichait éperdument.

-Ils auront des retenues ? Demanda Riko d'un air ennuyé. Je sais que vous ne les renverrez pas de l'académie, alors très franchement je m'en fiche un peu de leur punition.

-Riko-chan…

-Est-ce que vous allez punir Hiroki-sensei, aussi ? Il était à deux mètres de nous et n'a rien fait pour les en empêcher.

-Un de mes jonins est actuellement en train de l'interroger et il sera punit en conséquence, mais Riko-chan, je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Et moi, je m'inquiète pour mon frère. Grâce à vous, je ne serais pas avec lui l'an prochain pour m'assurer que son sensei ne le veut pas mort.

.

.

.

Hiruzen Sarutobi observa Riko Uzumaki s'en aller avec l'impression d'avoir vieillit de vingt ans. La jumelle Uzumaki avait toujours eu le don de le faire sentir inadéquat, un peu comme Tobirama-sensei l'avait fait quand il n'était encore qu'un genin.

Riko était…Riko était brillante. Il le savait, il le voyait et ses ANBU le lui reportaient presque quotidiennement. Elle parlait comme une adulte et observait le monde autour d'elle avec le cynisme d'un shinobi vétéran. Elle comprenait des concepts beaucoup trop complexes pour une petite fille de cinq ans et avait un don pour les arts shinobi. Il l'avait vu à travers sa boule de crystal lire des rouleaux de parchemins sur le ninjutsu, genjutsu et juinjutsu (il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle avait bien pu trouver ces derniers), il l'avait vu s'entraîner et entraîner son frère jusqu'à pas de d'heure, s'améliorer graduellement en taïjutsu jusqu'à gagner contre des adversaires plus grand et plus fort qu'elle et la soupçonnait même d'être au courant de son statut de jinchûriki. Clairement, elle avait hérité du génie de son père. Nul doute qu'avec son intelligence et son héritage, elle pourrait facilement devenir une maîtresse de fuînjutsu, capable de rivaliser avec ses parents.

Physiquement, elle lui rappelait énormément sa mère. Mais dès qu'elle prenait la parole (quelque chose de rare en sa présence), elle lui rappelait Kakashi et Itachi. En particulier Kakashi. Elle était une prodige au même titre qu'eux. Le genre de prodige qui n'arrive qu'une fois toutes les décennies et voilà qu'il en avait trois dans les bras. Hiruzen devait déployer des efforts surhumains pour les tenir à distance de son vieil ami, Danzo.

Mais Kakashi avait eu son père dans sa jeunesse puis Minato pour le guider. Itachi avait son clan. Riko, elle, n'avait personne.

Dans quelques mois, elle deviendrait une genin et il savait déjà qu'il voulait la confier à Kakashi, il espérait juste ne pas se tromper dans son choix, surtout que ce que dernier avait passé tellement de temps dans le rôle de l'agent Inu sans prendre de pause et qu'il continuait de dérouter tout le clan Yamanaka en passant ses évaluations psychologique de justesse.

Ce qu'il faudrait à Riko, c'était de trouver des camarades qui la comprennent. Quelqu'un qui lui donnerait envie de protéger Konohakagure de la même manière qu'elle protégeait Naruto. Il avait espéré qu'elle développerait un lieu fort avec ses camarades genins, mais il doutait fortement qu'elle fasse un jour confiance à sa classe.

-Agent Tori…allez me chercher Itachi Uchiha, j'ai une mission à lui confier, dit-il en priant Kami-sama que la bombe politique qu'il allait créer n'allait pas lui exploser à la figure.

.

.

.

-Naru-chan ?

-NEE-CHAN !

Naruto ne perdit pas de temps à se jeter dans les bras de sa sœur, la faisant tituber au passage, incroyablement heureux de la revoir plut tôt que prévue.

-Tadaima, otouto, dit doucement Riko en serrant fortement son frère contre elle.

Riko était fatiguée et affamée, elle avait besoin d'une douche, était encore énervée contre le Hokage et sentait leur stalker les observait comme un _creep_ , mais avait beaucoup de mal à s'en soucier pour le moment. Elle était à la maison. Et c'était le plus important.

-Okaeri, nee-chan.

Riko embrassa tendrement le front de son frère et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il lui avait manqué. Il lui avait terriblement manqué. Et aujourd'hui, Riko réalisa que ce qui lui était arrivée aurait très bien pu arriver à Naruto et qu'elle n'aurait pas été là pour le protéger. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait envie de voir son frère grandir normalement, il avait besoin de devenir plus fort pour pouvoir se protéger quand elle n'était pas là. Et même elle, avait besoin de devenir plus forte.

-Ça te dit une pizza ? Proposa-t-elle lorsque Naruto la relâcha.

Naruto hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. La pizza était un des rares plats qu'il arrivait à faire sans beaucoup de soucis. Et il adorait cuisiner avec sa sœur.

Riko envoya deux mizu bunshins faire les courses nécessaire et entraîna son frère avec elle jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Demain, je vais t'entraîner, lui annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

-Yatta ! S'exclama Naruto. Tu vas m'apprendre ta technique de clone, ne ? Ne ? Ne ? J'ai été sage, promis, 'ttebayo !

-Hai, hai, je te l'apprendrais.

Riko se demanda comment il réagirait quand elle le forcerait à méditer.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas aimait ça.

Tant pis, pour lui.

Naruto passa l'heure suivante à lui raconter comment il avait passé sa journée, ou il avait des problèmes dans son entraînement et comment il réussissait dorénavant à sentir les signatures de chakra…notemment, celle de leur nouveau stalker.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sens exactement ? Demanda Riko, curieuse au même moment ou ses clones (déguisés bien sûr) revenaient.

Les jumeaux se mirent à cuisiner en même temps avec synchronisation.

-Beaucoup de tristesse, j'arrive à sentir d'autres émotions mais surtout sa tristesse.

-Tu es un empathe, réalisa Riko avec surprise.

-Ca veut dire quoi ? Demanda Naruto d'un air perdu.

-Ca veut dire que tu arrives à sentir les émotions des gens, est-ce que tu peux essayer sur moi ?

Naruto se concentra sur la tâche et ferma les yeux. Il tenta d'atteindre le chakra de sa sœur et fut surpris de trouver deux sources de chakra…l'une était…sauvage et pleine de haine (ça ne pouvait pas être sa sœur, en frissonnant, Naruto se concentra de nouveau) et l'autre était…l'autre était chaude, chaleureuse et…aimante. Naruto sentit tout l'amour que sa sœur avait pour lui et sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour découvrir sa sœur lui offrir un de ses sourires qu'elle ne réservait que pour lui.

-Je t'aime, nee-chan.

-Je t'aime aussi, otouto.

.

.

.

 _-Moon river, wider than a mile_

 _I'm crossing you in style some day_

 _Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker_

 _Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way_

Riko savait que les agents ANBU n'étaient pas loin et qu'elle avait en plus un autre spectateur de présent qui l'entendait chanter mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à s'en soucier. Riko ne chantait en générale que pour son frère, mais elle se sentait…légèrement nostalgique ce jour-là. C'était l'hiver et pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle avait rêvé de ses anciens amis.

Riko (tout comme Jasmine) n'était pas une chanteuse très douée, mais tant qu'il n'y avait pas de note trop haute ou trop longue, elle gardait une jolie voix plutôt agréable à écouter.

 _-Two drifters, off to see the world_

 _There's such a lot of world to see_

 _We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend_

 _My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me_

 _Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker_

 _Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way_

La jeune Uzumaki était assise sur la branche d'un immense arbre et avait les yeux fermés mais ses sens étaient toujours en alerte et elle n'eut aucune difficulté à sentir la nouvelle signature de chakra s'approcher d'elle.

 _-Two drifters, off to see the world_

 _There's such a lot of world to see_

 _We're after that same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend_

 _My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me…_

Riko ouvrit les yeux et soupira.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Demanda-t-elle à voix haute d'un air ennuyé.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'hostile, autrement les agents ANBU (à qui elle avait commencé à préparer des petits plats pour les remercier de la protéger elle et son frère) ne l'auraient jamais laissé s'approcher autant.

-Bonjour, Uzumaki-san, dit une voix masculine.

Riko se pencha pour voir à qui appartenait la voix. Etant à plusieurs mètres du sol, elle n'arrivait pas à bien discerner les traits du visage de son interlocuteur, mais à première vue, le garçon qui lui avait parlé semblait avoir entre dix et douze ans. Il avait les cheveux noirs et semblait poli.

Pour citer son ancien camarade Nara… _Mendokusei_ !

-Je peux t'aider ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton irritée.

-Peut-être. Est-ce que je peux monter ? Demanda le garçon poliment.

Riko se repositionna confortablement dans son ancienne position pour cacher sa grimace.

-Cet arbre n'est pas exactement ma propriété.

A peine, eut-elle finit sa phrase que le garçon fit un bon géant avant d'atterrir en face d'elle en silence et avec la grâce d'un chat. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en une queue de cheval, il portait des vêtements noirs pratiques et confortables, ainsi qu'un hitai-ate sur le front. Des lignes sous les yeux donnaient l'impression qu'il était plus âgé que son véritable âge mais il gardait malgré tout une beauté androgyne presque aristocratique. Au vue de son âge, il devrait être un genin, mais il semblait un peu trop doué pour n'être qu'un simple genin.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser que c'était un Uchiha.

Riko ne se fatigua même pas à se lever et observa en silence le garçon brun s'asseoir avec grâce en face d'elle…sans doute pour paraître moins menaçant.

La jeune Uzumaki s'apprêtait à réitérer sa question lorsque les yeux de l'étranger se posèrent sur le livre qu'elle avait posé sur les cuisses. C'était la biographie de Mito Uzumaki qu'elle avait lu et relu sans jamais se lasser. Le livre était ouvert sur le symbole du clan Uzumaki, une spirale rouge que Riko avait d'abord confondu avec la spirale d'Archimèdes.

-Est-ce que tu t'intéresses à l'art du fuîjutsu ? Demanda le garçon en désignant le livre.

-Ce en quoi, je m'intéresse ne te regarde en rien, Uchiha-san, répliqua Riko.

-Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas me montrer impoli.

Riko plissa des yeux, ne cachant pas qu'elle le trouvait suspect.

-Uchiha-san, sais-tu qui je suis ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil et répondit dans le même ton que le sien.

-Je crois t'avoir appelé Uzumaki-san.

-Si tu sais qui je suis alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'adresses la parole ?

-J'étais curieux. Je t'ai entendu chanter et tu as une très jolie voix, mais le langage ne m'est pas familier.

Riko ne répondit à la question silencieuse et préféra continuer sur sa lancée.

-J'ai vue des membres de ton clan faire littéralement demi-tour en nous voyant mon frère et moi. Tout le monde nous évite, en particulier les Uchihas, alors excuse-moi de me montrer méfiante quand l'un d'entre vous décide du jour lendemain que c'est une bonne idée de venir engager la conversation.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils distraitement tout observant son visage.

-Mon clan est beaucoup moins subtil que je ne le pensais, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

La jeune Uzumaki leva les yeux au ciel et manqua la lueur amusé dans le regard de son interlocuteur.

-Tu connais beaucoup de gens qui font preuve de subtilité face à une enfant de cinq ans ? Les adultes sous-estiment constamment les enfants.

-Hn. En effet.

Le garçon et la fille se jaugèrent pendant quelques secondes.

-Qui es-tu ? Finit par demander Riko.

-Je m'appelle Itachi Uchiha.

-Ah. Le prodige, dit Riko d'un ton peu impressionnée.

Riko avait un peu trop souvent entendu parler de lui à son goût.

-D'après les rumeurs, tu es également une prodige.

Riko plissa les yeux, sa méfiance montant d'un cran. Riko n'était pas suffisamment connu pour qu'il sache qu'elle était en avance pour son âge.

-Qui est-ce qui t'envoies ? Demanda-t-elle. Ca ne peut pas être ton clan, je doute que ce soit quelqu'un de l'académie, tu n'as aucun intérêt personnel à venir me parler, ça ne laisse donc que…

Riko grogna.

-Tu peux dire à notre très estimé Hokage que je n'ai pas besoin d'un babysitteur.

Riko rangea ses affaires dans son sac et sauta de l'arbre avant de tomber sur le sol avec un petit bruit sourd. Elle n'entendit pas Itachi faire de bruit mais le sentit la suivre malgré tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda-t-elle agacée.

-Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas t'énerver.

Riko grogna et se retourna pour lui faire face. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait placer un nom sur son visage, la jeune fille réalisa avec surprise qu'Itachi Uhiha avait en réalité que neuf ans. Il était plus petit, plus pale et plus fatigué qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord réalisé.

-Arrêtes de t'excuser, tu n'as rien fait si ce n'est suivre tes ordres. Je ne t'en veux pas, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps.

-Hmm, il est encore tôt, ne devrais-tu pas être à l'académie à cette heure-ci ?

Itachi fut surpris et légèrement amusé de voir la fille Uzumaki le fusiller du regard comme s'il venait de l'insulter personnellement.

-Je n'ai ni la patience, ni le besoin, ni l'envie d'apprendre le langage des fleurs, comment me maquiller ou quel que soit la torture qu'offre en ce moment la classe de kunoichi.

Devant l'air amusé du garçon, Riko sentit une veine apparaître sur sa tempe.

Il avait de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas de nature violente.

-Je dois aller récupérer mon frère, ce fut un plaisir.

Riko ne perdit pas de temps à s'en aller, ne voulant pas rester une minute de plus avec ce garçon un peu trop intelligent pour son propre bien.

* * *

 **Tadam ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? C'était bien, pas bien, horrible, pas trop horrible ? Dans tous les cas, Itachi est enfin arrivé et vous pouvez remercier le Sandaime pour ça ^^ Shisui n'arrivera pas avant le prochain arc, j'ai tellement hâte de le faire venir ! J'aimerais beaucoup que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous aimeriez voir arriver dans l'histoire. Ca m'aide beaucoup quand vous me donnez des idées.**

 **La chanson de Riko s'appelle Moon river, écoutez le version de Priscilla Ahn, elle est magnifique.**

 **Ino : 8**

 **Hinata : 8**

 **Sakura : 2**

 **Sinon, à part ça, j'ai commencé deux nouvelles histoires : Kakashi'mission qui est un crossover Harry Potter/Naruto et Ordinary Girl, une fanfiction purement Naruto avec comme personnage principale Izumi Uchiha. Jetez-y un coup d'oeil et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	9. Arc de l'académie : Huit

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je m'excuse pour le retard, pour ma défense, Itachi est incroyablement difficile à écrire, j'ai d'autres histoires en cours et une vie à côté.**

 **Vindixta : C'est très bien un commentaire court, je suis déjà super contente que les gens commentent mon histoire, alors merci ! Je note ton vote** **.**

 **Lou Lovegood : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu continueras d'aimer :) Quant à la publication de mes fanfiction, je poste au minimum deux à trois chapitres par mois (quelle fanfic, ça c'est une autre histoire ^^)**

 **Shin no panda : Merci beaucoup ! Je note ton vote.**

 **naruita14 : Merci :)**

 **Chibi : Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais j'adore tes reviews Chibi-chan ^^ C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fanfictions en français (c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'envahir fanfiction avec tout le contenu de mes dossiers). Dans tous les cas, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.**

 **xiu : Merci beaucoup :) Et je note ton vote.**

 **Sakihinata : C'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review ^^ Quant aux tendances mère poule de Riko, c'est très probable qu'elle se comporte ainsi avec Itachi. Il faut juste qu'ils apprennent à se connaître d'abord.**

 **flavien : Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, détester Naruto parce qu'il est le jinchûriki est vraiment stupide, la femme du Shodai était la première jinchûriki après tout. Ne t'en fais pas pour le sensei de Naruto, rien ne presse pour l'instant et puis il aura sa nee-chan pour lui enseigner tout ce dont il aura besoin pour survivre. Il sera définitivement mieux préparé que dans le canon. Quant au pairings, je prends mon temps pour me décider, mais c'est très probable que Naruto finisse avec Hinata (J'imagine bien Riko observer la petite héritère tout timide stalker son frère et déclarer : je la veux comme belle-soeur). Merci beaucoup :)**

 **S : Merci *_* Je rougis comme une tomate, en passant. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.**

 **inou : Merci :) J'espère que tu aimeras !**

 **Disclaimer : Même rengaine que d'habitude.**

* * *

Itachi observa avec un mélange d'amusement et d'intrigue la petite fille s'en aller. Il jeta un coup d'œil au journal qu'elle avait fait tomber dans sa hâte de s'éloigner de lui. Curieux, il ramassa l'objet et le feuilleta.

Ce qu'il découvrit le surprit et l'impressionna quelque peu, chose qui n'arrivait que très rarement.

Riko Uzumaki était intéressante. Une semaine à la suivre et à tenter de recueillir des informations sur elle n'était pas suffisant, il semblerait. Lorsque le Sandaime lui avait confié la mission de s'approcher d'elle pour tenter de tisser un lien avec la jeune fille, Itachi avait été d'abord sidéré. Au lieu de s'entraîner avec son cousin pour les examens de sélection de chûnin (qu'il allait _enfin_ pouvoir passer), le voilà qui devait tenter de faire ami, ami avec une petite fille du même âge que son otouto. Ce genre de mission n'était pas pour lui, Itachi le savait. Il n'était pas sociable, n'avait pas énormément d'amis, n'avait même aucun ami en dehors de son clan et n'avait aucune envie de changer. Il était trop occupé avec son petit frère, son entraînement et ses missions pour ce genre de futilité. Itachi (qui était pourtant le parfait shinobi selon…selon tout le monde) avait failli demander au maître Hokage de prendre son cousin à la place pour cette mission, après tout Shisui était lui aussi un prodige, un prodige capable de fonctionner en société qui plus est. Mais Itachi s'était reprit juste à temps. Il était un shinobi, et un shinobi ne refusait pas une mission de son Kage, peu importait que la mission en question soit étrange.

Itachi en savait un peu plus sur les jumeaux Uzumaki que la moyenne, mais il n'était pas certain que le Sandaime soit au courant de ce détail. Riko et Naruto Uzumaki étaient les enfants du Yondaime, Minato Namikaze et de sa marraine, Kushina Uzumaki la meilleure amie de sa mère. Itachi savait que si les parents des jumeaux avaient été en vie, il y avait de fortes chances pour que leurs deux familles eut été proches. Malheureusement, les circonstances actuelles empêchaient les Uchihas de s'approcher des enfants et sa mère n'avait pas eu le droit de jouer son propre rôle de marraine.

S'il réussissait sa mission, Itachi pourrait peut-être présenter la petite fille à sa mère…Itachi savait que cette dernière aimerait beaucoup faire la connaissance de ses filleuls.

Malheureusement, Riko Uzumaki ne semblait pas particulièrement prête à coopérer. Chose compréhensible quand on songeait aux préjugés qu'elle devait affronter quotidiennement à cause de son statut de jinchûriki. Itachi se demanda vaguement si la jeune fille était au courant de sa situation. Un simple coup d'œil au journal qu'il tenait entre les mains l'aida à confirmer qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Riko ne soit pas au courant de son statut.

En une semaine, Itachi avait découvert que la jeune fille était intelligente et travailleuse. Elle aimait son frère plus que tout, ne parlait à personne à l'académie, aimait écrire, cuisiner, faire des farces avec son jumeau, savait chanter et avait apparemment créé un code complexe à elle toute seule. Mais toutes ces choses n'étaient que des qualités surfaites que n'importe qui d'un tantinet observateur pouvait découvrir. Ce n'était pas suffisant.

Le journal par contre offrait une perspective unique dans le psychisme de la jeune fille.

Il y avait des petits dessins amusant, des croquis, des histoires qu'elle avait créées, des chansons qu'elle avait écrites, des poèmes, des citations qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, des questions pertinentes sur le chakra, et des pages et des pages de ce drôle de code qu'elle avait inventé…

Itachi usa du shunshin pour se rendre dans son district, pressé de retrouver son petit frère et d'élaborer un nouveau plan pour aborder Riko Uzumaki. Leur première rencontre aurait pu mieux se passer c'était certain, mais Itachi savait que ça aurait pu être pire. La jeune fille était méfiante, sarcastique et renfermé, mais elle n'était pas _hostile_ et c'était l'essentiel.

-Tadaima, fit Itachi par habitude, lorsqu'il rentra chez lui.

Le garçon troqua ses sandales de shinobi pour ses chaussons maisons. Il ne sentait pas la présence de son petit frère, ni de ses parents et malgré le fait qu'il aurait souhaité passer un peu de temps avec son otouto, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir du soulagement en constatant l'absence de son père. Depuis quelques temps, sa relation avec son père s'était dégradée au point que Itachi s'était mis à l'éviter pour ne pas exacerber la situation. Il ne lui avait même pas parlé de la mission que lui avait confiée le maître Hokage. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir partager cette information avec lui. Ni même avec qui que ce soit. Riko Uzumaki était _intéressante_ et il voulait la garder secrète encore un peu avant de devoir la partager.

Assis sur son lit, Itachi feuilleta le journal avec un mélange d'avidité et de culpabilité.

Il s'arrêta sur une page ou était dessiné un couple. L'homme avait des cheveux roux, des tâches de rousseurs, un long nez et des yeux bleus souriants. Il tenait dans ses bras une jolie femme à l'air intelligent et aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés.

Sur une autre page était dessiné un garçon de son âge avec des cheveux bleus et un sourire innocent.

Sur la suivante, était dessinée une créature qui n'existait pas. Un croisement entre un aigle et un cheval avec de larges ailes déployés dans une position majestueuse.

Sur une autre était dessiné ce qu'il imaginait être une représentation de l'oiseau vermillon Suzaku.

Et sur une page était écrite une chanson qu'il mémorisa à l'aide de ses yeux maudits :

Saita no no hana yo

Aa douka oshiete okure

Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte

Arasou no deshou

Rin to saku hana yo

Soko kara nani ga mieru

Hito wa naze yurushiau koto

Dekinai no deshou

Ame ga sugite natsu wa

Ao wo utsushita

Hitotsu ni natte

Chiisaku yureta

Watashi no mae de

Nani mo iwazu ni

Karete yuku tomo ni

Omae wa nani wo omou

Kotoba wo motanu sono ha de

Nanto ai wo tsutaeru

Natsu no hi wa kagette

Kaze ga nabiita

Futatsu kasanatte

Ikita akashi wo

Watashi wa utaou

Na mo naki mono no tame

Itachi finit par étudier chaque page du journal avec un profond respect pour son auteur et l'envie de s'immiscer dans la vie de Riko Uzumaki décuplée.

.

.

.

-Naru-chan, tu n'aurais pas vu mon journal ? Demanda Riko.

Naruto secoua la tête et Riko grogna pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois cette matinée. Elle avait fouillé l'appartement de fond en comble sous le regard perplexe de son jumeau sans trouver son journal et son irritation ne fit que s'accroître en constatant qu'ils étaient en retard pour l'académie. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre son petit-déjeuner, ni de se coiffer et l'amusement qu'elle sentait bouillonner dans le chakra des agents ANBU n'arrangeait pas les choses.

-Oh, et puis m…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto et décida de se taire. Naruto avait la manie de répéter tout ce qu'elle disait. Riko, en bonne aneki qu'elle était, avait décidé d'attendre qu'il devienne adolescent avant de lui apprendre tous les jurons qu'elle possédait dans son vocabulaire.

-Allons-y, soupira-t-elle.

Les jumeaux prirent le chemin des toits pour se rendre à l'académie.

Naruto ne savait toujours pas marcher sur l'eau mais il maîtrisait l'exercice de l'escalade sur l'arbre plutôt bien. Ce n'était pas parfait parce que les réserves de chakra des jumeaux continuaient de s'élargir au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandissaient et s'entraînaient. Riko était néanmoins très fière de son otouto. Certes, son control de chakra était encore pire que le sien, rendant son ninjutsu bancale mais Naruto s'entraînait quotidiennement et s'améliorait peut-être lentement, mais sûrement. Quant à son taïjutsu, Riko et lui favorisaient clairement deux styles complètement différents et la jeune fille en était venue à se demander si Naruto apprenait _quelque chose_ à l'académie. Le style du garçon consistait à quelque chose à mi-chemin entre une bagarre d'ivrogne ou tout était permit et ce qu'elle lui avait déniché dans un rouleau de la bibliothèque. Rien à voir avec le style de Riko qui s'apparentait plus à de la danse. Riko usait de sa petite taille, de sa souplesse et de sa fluidité pour esquiver les coups tout en en donnant, elle-même. Ce n'était pas parfait et ça ne fonctionnerait jamais contre un adversaire plus talentueux mais pour l'instant, ça faisait l'affaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir ? Demanda Riko à son frère pour se changer les idées.

Quand elle ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas se concentrer sur son entraînement. Elle s'assurait que son frère mange des légumes et fasse ses devoirs, que leur appartement reste propre et que leurs finances ne souffrent pas trop de leur addiction au ramen.

Sa carrière en tant que kunoichi n'était qu'un hobby. Son job en tant que grande sœur, ça c'était du plein temps.

-On peut manger des ramen ? Demanda Naruto en écarquillant bien les yeux.

Le fourbe savait qu'elle avait du mal à résister à son regard de petit chiot !

Mais Riko résista.

-Non, tu dois manger autre chose que des ramen de temps en temps, Naru-chan.

-Mais on n'est pas allé chez Ichiraku depuis des siècles ! Protesta-t-il bruyamment.

-On y est allé, il y a quatre jours.

-C'est ce que je disais !

Riko n'arrivait jamais à gagner aucun argument contre son frère. Principalement parce que Naruto suivait une logique bien propre à lui.

-Je crois que j'ai suffisamment d'ingrédient pour faire du Tekkadon.

-Nee-chan, geignit Naruto.

-Tekkadon, ce sera, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire brillant.

Les deux jumeaux atterrirent en face de l'académie gracieusement et sans faire de bruit. Ça n'empêcha pas les parents d'élèves présents de les fusiller du regard comme s'ils venaient de perturber leurs journées rien que par leur présence avant de leur tourner le dos.

Naruto fit de son mieux pour faire comme s'il ne remarquait rien.

Quant à Riko, elle ne leur prêta aucune attention.

Quand elle le faisait, le Kyuubi se nourrissait de ses émotions négatives. Riko ne savait pas s'il était possible pour le bijuu de l'influencer tel un horcrux, mais la jeune fille ne voulait pas prendre de risque et faisait de son mieux pour contrôler ses émotions et rester calme.

C'est donc la tête haute et la main tenant fermement celle de son frère que Riko entra à l'académie.

.

.

.

La journée se passa sans trop d'embuche pour l'aînée Uzumaki. Elle fut ignorée par ses camarades et son sensei qui commençaient à s'habituer à sa présence et qui d'un commun accord avaient décidés de simplement faire comme si elle n'existait pas, chose dont elle était reconnaissante. Certes, ce traitement lui rappelait la façon dont les Dursley avaient traités Jasmine quand elle avait appris son héritage magique, mais Riko se considérait comme suffisamment mature pour passer outre ce fait… Et surtout, ça lui permettait de rêvasser comme bon lui semblait.

Riko déplora silencieusement la perte de son journal qu'elle avait rempli d'histoires, de chansons, de poèmes, de croquis et de souvenirs de sa vie d'avant. Elle allait devoir en racheter un nouveau, et elle n'avait tout simplement _pas_ les moyens. Surtout pas avec les tessen qu'elle souhaitait acheter après sa graduation et le fait qu'elle ne recevrait plus d'allocation une fois qu'elle serait genin.

Elle devait également passer à la bibliothèque chercher une nouvelle technique à ajouter à son arsenal. Sa mésaventure dans la forêt pendant l'épreuve de survie lui avait clairement démontré qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité. Le Hokage ne pouvait pas se permettre de la faire suivre indéfiniment et Riko devait devenir plus forte. Non seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour Naruto.

Durant le cours de taïjutsu, Riko perdit son match contre une fille aux cheveux violets d'un clan mineure et durant le cours de shurikenjutsu, la petite fille s'entraîna à lancer plusieurs kunaï à la fois. Elle arrivait déjà à le faire mais Riko souhaitait améliorer sa vitesse d'exécution.

-Naru-chan, j'ai besoin d'une diversion, dit-elle à son frère lorsqu'elle le retrouva à la fin de la journée.

-Petite, moyenne ou grande ? Demanda l'expert.

Riko ne comprenait toujours pas comment Naruto pouvait être parmi les derniers du classement dans sa classe. Son frère était un génie en réalisation de piège. Il était même plus doué qu'elle. Il pourrait facilement devenir un maître dans l'art du sabotage et son imagination était effrayante…Riko était extrêmement fière de lui.

-Moyenne. J'ai besoin d'approximativement six minutes à la bibliothèque. Section chûnin.

-Ok, 'ttebayo ! J'ai besoin de fil métallique, d'un kunaï, d'une bombe fumigène et de ramen, déclara Naruto tout en se servant dans la besace de sa sœur.

-Pourquoi de ramen ? Demanda Riko curieuse.

-Parce que j'ai faim, répondit Naruto comme si c'était évident.

Riko leva les yeux au ciel.

-D'accord, d'accord, on mangera des ramen ce soir si tu m'aides à m'infiltrer à la bibliothèque.

-Yatta ! Quand tu entendras les cris, fonces, lui dit Naruto avant de courir derrière l'académie.

Naruto : 1 Riko : 0

-Au moins, j'ai tenu quelques heures, soupira la jeune fille.

Avec un peu de chance, Teuchi-san leur fera un rabais, songea Riko qui savait parfaitement que son frère était capable de manger son poids en ramen et qu'elle-même mangeait presque tout autant.

L'explosion ne se fit pas attendre.

BOUM !

-Kyaaaaaaaah !

-C'est ce foutue démon !

-Attrapez-le !

Riko ne perdit pas de temps pour s'élancer vers la bibliothèque. La jeune fille ne s'infiltrait jamais par la fenêtre et prenait toujours la porte lorsqu'elle voulait vol…euh, emprunter quelque chose. Elle se cachait ensuite tandis qu'un Mizu bunshin ressortait les mains vides. Lorsqu'elle avait ce qu'elle était venu chercher, elle ressortait en utilisant un henge.

C'était un stratagème simpliste qui ne fonctionnerait jamais sur quelqu'un d'intelligent. Heureusement pour elle, le chûnin censé surveiller la bibliothèque était stupide. Riko n'avait jamais tenté d'infiltrer la section des jônin, principalement parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne comprendrait pas grand-chose au contenu et que ce serait donc une perte de temps mais aussi parce qu'elle savait ne pas surestimer pas ses capacités. Sûrement, la section des jônin étaient mieux garder…Et c'était sans compter les agents ANBU qui la suivaient et qui observaient tous ses faits et gestes.

Riko se demandait parfois pourquoi les agents ne tentaient jamais d'empêcher ses escapades mais ne s'attardait jamais sur cette question. La jeune fille était d'avis qu'à cheval donné, on ne regardait pas la bouche.

Sans plus attendre, la jeune fille scanna du regard les étagères de la section de ninjutsu et attrapa deux rouleaux de techniques suiton de rang D.

 _Uo Tsuba,_ une technique censée être relativement simple ou l'utilisateur devait cracher un petit jet d'eau de la taille d'un galet, utile pour étourdir son adversaire mais sans plus, et le _Mizu shuriken no jutsu_ qui créait plusieurs petits shuriken aqueux.

La jeune fille ne connaissait toujours pas son élément mais étant donné qu'elle avait déjà maîtrisé une technique suiton, elle songea que c'était plutôt un bon choix pour commencer.

Alors qu'elle rangeait les rouleaux de techniques dans sa besace, Riko sentit la signature de chakra de l'agent Tori pénétrait dans la bibliothèque.

-Merde !

Riko savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de faire croire à son innocence aux agents ANBU (parce qu'ils la connaissaient un peu trop bien et parce qu'ils avaient été témoin de toutes les farces (farces/pièges/vengeances, c'était du pareil au même) qu'elle avait réalisés avec son jumeau. Mais par instinct (briser les règles avaient été dans son sang dans sa vie passé et à en juger par son jumeau, il y avait de fortes chances que ce soit toujours le cas), la jeune fille cacha toutes les preuves de son crime et s'installa sur une chaise, une expression innocente sur le visage au moment même où l'agent Tori entrait silencieusement dans la pièce.

-Uzumaki-kun, Hokage-sama demande à te voir.

Riko retint un grognement. Pour une raison étrange, les agents ANBU détestaient quand la fille Uzumaki (le garçon aussi mais dans un tout autre registre) ne montrait pas suffisamment de respect envers le vieil homme.

Riko s'apprêtait à se lever quand Tori décida de la prendre dans ses bras et de sauter par la fenêtre.

Le bureau du Hokage se trouvait tout en haut de la tour qui surplombait l'académie. Et en quelques secondes seulement, Riko se trouva face au leader de Konoha.

-Hokage-sama, dit-elle.

-Riko-chan, comment vas-tu ?

La jeune fille marmonna une réponse polie tout en cherchant du regard son frère.

-Ah, j'ai bien peur que Naruto-kun est en retenue à l'heure qu'il est, dit le Hokage lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas son attention. Quelque chose au sujet d'une bombe fumigène lancée en pleine classe de kunoichi. Le résultat n'était pas joli à voir.

Riko du se retenir de demander avec espoir si Momo-sensei ou Yuzu-sensei avaient été touchées. Dans tous les cas, Naruto méritait tout le ramen du monde rien que pour cette farce brillante.

Son expression du trahir sa jubilation parce que le Hokage lui adressa un regard de reproche teinté d'amusement.

-Tu ne saurais pas ou Naruto aurait cherché cette idée ? Demanda-t-il.

Riko secoua la tête, une expression innocente sur le visage, un rire coincé dans la gorge.

-Je vois…Et la raison pour laquelle tu n'étais pas en classe de kunoichi avec le reste de tes camarades ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille grimaça de dégoût. Les classes de kunoichi avaient leurs mérites, c'était quelque qu'elle avait eu du mal à comprendre au départ mais Riko ne se spécialisera jamais en infiltration et n'avait donc pas besoin de s'infliger la stupidité de filles en pleine crise de puberté.

-Dans tous les cas, je t'ai fait venir pour te remettre ceci. J'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserait.

Le Hokage lui tendit un livre, forçant la jeune fille à s'approcher de son bureau. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur une boule de cristal posée innocemment sur le bureau qui lui rappela pendant un instant les cours de divination du professeur Trelawney.

 _« Quelqu'un veut-il que je l'aide à interpréter les présages qui se dessinent dans sa boule de cristal ? » murmura Trelawney. « Pas besoin d'aide », dit Ron. « La signification de tout ça est évidente. Il y aura beaucoup de brouillard cette nuit ! »_

Riko secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir l'esprit avant de prendre délicatement le livre que lui tendait le vieil homme.

-Principes de base de fuînjutsu à l'usage des débutants, lu Riko l'air étonné. Mais…je pensais qu'apprendre le fuînjutsu sans l'aide d'un maître était déconseillé parce que c'est la branche la plus dangereuse et la plus volatile de tous les arts shinobi.

-C'est exacte. Et c'est pour cette raison que je te fais confiance pour ne pas expérimenter sans la présence de ton futur shishiou. Tu es suffisamment mature et intelligente pour comprendre les risques de cet art et j'ai bien vu comment tu t'ennuyais à l'académie. J'ai pensé que le fuînjutsu serait quelque chose qui t'intéresserait.

Riko se sentit devenir rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et baissa la tête dans l'espoir vain de le cacher. Est-ce que le Hokage essayait de l'acheter ? Pourquoi lui offrir un livre si rare (tous les livres de fuînjutsu étaient rares) ? Et pourquoi l'offrait-il à une élève encore à l'académie ? Son statut de prodige ne pouvait pas être la raison et elle refusait de croire que c'était parce qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle s'ennuyait à l'académie.

Pourquoi le Hokage était-il si intéressé par les jumeaux Uzumaki ?

Ils étaient tous les deux geôliers du kyubi no yoko certes, c'était donc normal que le leader du village tienne un œil sur eux, mais de là à leur offrir un appartement, des vêtements, des affaires scolaires et à présent des livres sur le fuînjutsu ? Le fuînjutsu étant ce qui avait permis de sceller le renard en elle et en son frère ? Un art rare, dangereux et qui n'était pas donné à n'importe qui ? Quelque chose ne collait pas.

Sa théorie selon laquelle, Naruto et elle avaient un lien de parenté avec Mito Uzumaki paraissait tout à coup beaucoup plus probable.

-Arigatou, Hokage-sama, dit-elle enfin. Je... attendez une minute, futur shishiou ? Je n'aurais pas de sensei ?

-Le nombre d'élèves de ta classe n'étant pas divisible par trois, il a été décidé que tu deviendras l'apprenti d'un des meilleurs jônin de Konoha.

-Oh…

Riko ne savait pas trop quoi penser. D'un côté, elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir à se trimballer deux gamins qui la détesteraient sans aucun doute et elle n'avait pas l'impression de remplacer Ron et Hermione, mais d'un autre côté…ça aurait été agréable d'avoir de nouveau des amis.

-Ce sera tout, Riko-chan. Si tu as des questions, n'hésites pas à venir me voir.

Riko serra sa poigne sur le livre et s'inclina poliment.

.

.

.

Assise sur la balançoire préférée de son frère, Riko, la tête penchée pour que personne n'arrive à voir l'expression troublée sur son visage, tentait de communiquer avec le kyuubi. Riko détestait le fait qu'elle soit _encore une fois_ forcée de porter en elle quelque chose qui n'était pas _elle_. Mais elle ne détestait pas le kyuubi. Tout comme elle n'avait jamais réussi à réellement détester Tom Jedusor, elle n'arrivait pas à détester le renard.

Tom Jedusor avait été un garçon, un orphelin, coincé entre deux guerres, sans personne pour le protéger, l'aimer, ou lui dire quel genre de magie ne jamais expérimenter. La magie noire l'avait corrompu petit à petit jusqu'à le transformer en créature des ténèbres sans plus aucun respect pour la nature et la vie. L'histoire de Voldemort avait été racontée plusieurs fois après sa mort pour prévenir les sorciers curieux de ne jamais jouer avec la magie sans la comprendre d'abord. Voldemort avait été traité de monstre sans jamais avoir été compris. Mais Jasmine avait compris, elle. Parce que Jasmine aurait si facilement pu devenir comme lui. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait eu l'amour de sa mère littéralement en elle et avait grandi en temps de paix. Elle avait également choisit de tourner le dos aux ténèbres très tôt sans jamais faillir. Elle avait eu ses amis, puis Sirius et Remus. Bref, elle n'avait jamais été vraiment seule. L'histoire de Voldemort était en réalité plus triste qu'autre chose à ses yeux. Parce qu'avant qu'il ne mutile son âme, il avait été quelqu'un de brillant qui aurait pu révolutionner le monde des sorciers. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait partagé qu'avec ses amis les plus proches et quelques-uns de ses élèves quand elle avait été directrice.

Le kyuubi… était différent. Riko ne savait pratiquement rien de lui. Mais elle savait que si des humains l'avaient enfermé pendant près d'un siècle, elle aussi aurait tenté de les détruire dans l'espoir de retrouver sa liberté. Alors, Riko avait beau ne pas l'aimer, elle ne le détestait pas non plus.

La vérité était qu'elle avait peur.

Peur, parce qu'elle ne savait pas exactement qu'elle était la nature du sceau qui les liait, le kyuubi, Naruto et elle. Et que Riko était terrifié de ce que le renard pourrait faire à elle et à son frère.

 _Est-ce que tu m'entends ?_ Répéta Riko mentalement pour la centième fois.

 _Est-ce que tu m'ignores ?_

 _Est-ce que tu as un nom ?_

 _Pourquoi as-tu attaqué Konoha ?_

Riko sentit une colère qui n'était pas la sienne au mot « Konoha ».

Elle ne savait pas trop si c'était une amélioration ou si elle avait empiré la chose.

C'est avec un soupir que Riko abandonna sa tentative de communiquer avec le bijû et redressa la tête. La jeune fille se massa la nuque pendant une minute avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

Riko examina une mèche rouge de ses cheveux.

Elle hésitait énormément à les couper. Riko adorait ses cheveux, mais les porter aussi long n'était définitivement pas pratique. Ils dépassaient ses hanches et poussaient à une vitesse alarmante. Ceux de Naruto également, à y penser, mais Riko était là pour les couper régulièrement.

Riko s'apprêtait à sortir le livre que le Sandaime lui avait offert quand une signature de chakra s'approcha d'elle. La jeune fille leva la tête pour croiser le regard impassible d'Itachi Uchiha.

-Oh…c'est toi, soupira-t-elle.

-Konbawa, Uzumaki-san.

-Konbawa, Uchiha-san.

Les deux enfants s'observèrent quelques secondes en silence, chacun jaugeant l'autre avant que le garçon ne prenne l'initiative de s'asseoir sur la seconde balançoire.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais avant mon arrivée, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

Riko n'avait jamais rencontré de garçon aussi poli. Elle déplora un instant le fait que ses anciens élèves n'aient pas été plus comme lui avant qu'elle ne se souvienne que le dit garçon était un shinobi extrêmement talentueux et qu'il ne l'avait approché que par ordre du Hokage.

La jeune fille se sentit tout à coup stupide de ne pas avoir abordé le sujet avec le Hokage. Elle avait malheureusement oublié sa rencontre avec le Uchiha. Ce n'était pas sa faute ! Le garçon avait juste… il avait juste l'air terriblement ennuyant.

-J'attends mon frère. Il est en retenu, répondit Riko en haussant des épaules.

-Hn. Mon frère commencera l'académie dans quelques mois. Il sera probablement dans la classe de ton frère, dit-il.

Ne trouvant rien à dire, Riko garda le silence, forçant ainsi Itachi à sortir de sa zone de confort pour tenter de continuer la conversation.

-Hier…après notre conversation, tu as fait tomber ceci. Je m'excuse mais j'avoue avoir lu le contenu de ton journal, avoua Itachi en tendant avec réluctance le dit journal.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit Riko, trop soulagée d'avoir retrouvée son journal pour s'offusquer.

Elle offrit un sourire au garçon et le remercia avant de prendre l'objet qu'il lui tendait. Elle effleura involontairement les doigts glacés de l'Uchiha et frissonna.

-Encore une fois, je m'excuse, dit-il en récupérant ses mains.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Riko.

La jeune fille savait que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre qu'un enfant, elle n'aurait pas été à moitié aussi indulgente. Le savoir, c'est le pouvoir. Cette citation était doublement vraie dans le monde des shinobi et chaque information était importante.

-J'ai beaucoup aimé tes histoires et tes chansons. Tes poèmes et tes croquis étaient exquis, mais j'aimerais beaucoup t'entendre chanter une te des chansons. En particulier Euterpe.

-Faut pas pousser non plus, répliqua Riko tout à coup gênée.

Euterpe était une chanson qu'elle avait écrite en cours d'anatomie et elle en était très fière, mais elle se voyait mal la chanter devant quelqu'un qui n'était pas Naruto. Quant aux histoires dont il parlait ? C'était du plagiat pur et simple.

-Je m'exc…

-Tu vas arrêter de t'excuser dattebane ?!

Riko plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, mortifiée à l'idée que son tic verbale n'avait pas disparu comme elle l'avait cru (espéré).

Itachi pour sa part du se retenir de ne pas tapoter gentiment le front de la jeune fille en face de lui. Elle était presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux, clairement gênée et ressemblait tant à sa marraine décédée que Itachi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir proche d'elle.

-Si tu promets de ne jamais mentionner ce que tu viens d'entendre, on est quitte, marmonna Riko.

Itachi sourit gentiment.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu chanteras pour moi ?

Riko le fusilla du regard.

-Hors de question.

-Mais je t'ai déjà entendu chanter.

-Ne me le fais pas regretter.

-Tu es de type sensoriel, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Itachi tout à coup. C'est comme ça que tu as su que j'étais là. Même aujourd'hui, tu as sentit ma présence.

-Oui. Et alors ?

-C'est impressionnant. Surtout que je dissimulais mon chakra à ces deux occasions.

Riko haussa les épaules.

-J'ai toujours été capable de sentir les gens autour de moi. Il m'a fallu du temps avant de comprendre ce que je sentais et différencier les signatures de chakra.

-Hn. Je peux te fournir un livre sur les Kanchi Taipus si tu veux. C'est un livre, écrit par le Nidaime, qui donne de bons conseils.

Riko hésita clairement. D'un côté, tous les livres l'intéressaient, mais d'un autre côté…

-Uchiha-san, je ne sais pas pourquoi le Hokage t'a demandé de me surveiller mais je ne…

-Sandaime-sama ne m'a pas demandé de te surveiller, l'interrompit Itachi les sourcils froncés. Je ne lui reporte pas tout ce que j'apprends sur toi si c'est ce que tu crains. Le Hokage pense juste que toi et moi…nous avons grandi trop tôt. J'ai gradué à sept ans et tu comptes graduer avant ton sixième anniversaire. Le Sandaime est un homme bon…je pense qu'il veut juste que l'on ait quelqu'un qui comprenne ce que c'est de devenir genin si tôt.

C'est à ce moment-là que Riko réalisa qu'Itachi Uchiha, l'héritier du noble clan Uchiha et le prodige de sa génération…était en réalité un idiot.

La rouquine mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas détromper son interlocuteur et se lancer dans une tirade enflammée sur les vieux politiciens aux motifs douteux.

-Tu es sceptique, devina Itachi en observant la fille en face de lui. Pourquoi ?

-J'imagine…que je ne fais juste pas confiance facilement.

-Si tu ne peux pas faire confiance à ton Hokage, alors à qui peux-tu faire confiance ? Demanda Itachi.

Riko n'aimait pas être réprimandé. Encore moins pas un garçon de neuf ou dix ans qui ne savait rien d'elle.

-Mon frère, répondit-elle avant de se lever.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller mais Itachi se retrouva face à elle à une vitesse vertigineuse et Riko du se tordre le coup pour continuer à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je m'excuse, je ne te jugeais pas, je veux juste te comprendre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es intéressante.

Riko ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle fut interrompue par des cris indignés.

-OI ! ELOIGNES-TOI DE MA NEE-CHAN 'TTEBAYO ! Cria Naruto tandis qu'il courrait comme pour sauver la vertu de sa douce et gentille nee-chan.

Une nee-chan en passe de devenir une kunoichi. Parfois Riko se demandait sérieusement ce qui se passait dans la tête de son frère.

-Naruto-kun, je présume ? Demanda poliment Itachi en reculant légèrement, n'ayant pas remarqué immédiatement sa proximité avec la jumelle Uzumaki.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto exécuta un coup de pied sauté vers le visage d'Itachi. Ce dernier ne voulant pas blesser un enfant de l'âge de Sasuke l'esquiva aisément en faisant un pas de côté.

-Naru-chan, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda Riko exaspérée.

-T'en fais pas, nee-chan, je te protégerais dattebayo ! Déclara Naruto.

Riko grogna et attrapa Naruto par la peau du cou pour qu'il évite de se blesser dans sa quête ridicule.

-Uchiha-san, nous devons y aller, mais merci encore pour mon journal. Ja ne !

Riko s'apprêtait à s'en aller, traînant son frère derrière elle et ignorant ses protestations lorsqu'Itachi prit la parole :

-Uzumaki-san…est-ce que ce serait possible que l'on se revoit ? J'aimerais beaucoup discuter ta théorie sur la mutation de chakra et je t'ai promis un livre sur les Kanchi Taipu.

Riko ne sut pas très bien ce qui la poussa à accepter. Peut-être était-ce la sincérité qu'elle sentait dans le chakra d'Itachi, ou peut-être qu'elle était juste avide de plus de contact humain. Dans tous les cas, elle accepta à la plus grande vexation de son frère.

.

.

.

Lorsque les jumeaux s'en allèrent, Itachi s'apprêtait à suivre leur exemple et rentrer chez lui lorsqu'une voix extrêmement familière et extrêmement agaçante le retint :

-Itachi-chama, loin de moi de te juger mais elle m'a l'air un peu jeune pour toi.

-Shisui, soupira Itachi.

Ce dernier se demanda si Riko avait senti la présence de son irritable cousin et avait décidé de prendre la fuite.

-Caches ta joie, se moqua Shisui. Je reviens d'une mission après des semaines et c'est comme ça que tu me souhaites la bienvenue ? Mais je vois que tu étais occupée durant mon absence…

Itachi était face à un dilemme. Shisui était de nature curieuse et compétitive. Lorsqu'il était présenté à une énigme ou à un challenge, il creusait encore et encore sans jamais s'arrêter. D'un côté, son cousin était quelqu'un en qui il avait une confiance totale et qui ne le trahirait jamais, mais d'un autre côté… Shisui était l'être le plus agaçant qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.

Face à ce dilemme, Itachi choisit la solution la plus évidente et s'enfuit.

* * *

 **Tadaaam ! Sur une note de -1 à 10, vous me donnez combien ? La première partie de ce chapitre était écrite depuis deux mois, mais je bloquais pour la suite. J'ai tout un plan d'écrit pour cette histoire mais je finis toujours par tout modifier en cours d'écriture. Par exemple, Riko et Kurama était censé parler dans ce chapitre mais j'ai changé d'avis et quand j'ai enlevé cette scène, tout est devenu beaucoup plus facile à écrire. Riko mentionne que son frère a des difficultés avec le ninjutsu, c'est normal, c'est parce qu'il manque de Yin Chakra, c'est ce déséquilibre qui cause ce problème, tout ce que doit faire Riko pour parer cette difficulté, c'est entraîner son corps, mais Naruto lui, il doit méditer et devenir plus mature ce qui n'est pas facile pour un garçon hyperactif de cinq ans.** **En passant, Shisui n'était pas censé apparaître, il est venu sans mon accord.** **Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de l'arc de l'académie.**

 **La chanson que Itachi a lu s'appelle Euterpe de l'anime Guilty Crown, elle est magnifique, voici la traduction :**

 **Magnifique fleur sauvage,**

 **Je t'en supplie, dis moi,**

 **Pourquoi les gens se battent et se blessent entre eux ?**

 **Vaillante fleur magnifique,**

 **Que peux-tu voir depuis ton champ ?**

 **Pourquoi les gens ne peuvent-ils pas pardonner aux autres ?**

 **La pluie passe, et l'été prend une teinte bleutée,**

 **Toute seule à présent,**

 **Tu trembles devant moi,**

 **Sans dire un mot.**

 **Lorsque tes amies fanent autour de toi,**

 **Que penses-tu ?**

 **Avec tes feuilles incapables de parler,**

 **Comment traduis-tu l'amour ?**

 **Le soleil estival se couvre, et le vent ruisselle,**

 **Entre deux chevauchées.**

 **Je vais chanter la preuve que tu as vécue**

 **Pour le salut de ceux qui n'ont pas de nom.**

 **Ino : 10**

 **Hinata : 10**

 **Sakura : 2**

 **Sinon, à part ça, ma prochaine update sera soit sur Hope, soit sur Hikari, donc si vous avez des préférances...bah, dites le moi.**

 **Sur ce, bises !**

 **LS.**


	10. Arc de l'académie : Neuf

**Hello, me revoilà ! Je m'excuse du retard de ce chapitre, j'ai longtemps bloqué sur un passage en particulier avant de me décider à choisir une version qui ne me déplaisait pas autant que les autres. Le chapitre en question est plus long que ce à quoi je vous ai habitué et j'ai songé à le diviser en deux mais je voulais boucler l'arc de l'académie. Le prochain arc, la tour Mito est en cours d'écriture.**

 **evana-rose : Le chapitre 4 d'Hikari est presque finit, en attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)**

 **Bloodynirvana : Wow, un neuf, merci ! *_* J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.**

 **Lou Lovegood : Merci, merci, merci ! C'est super gentil et j'espère que ce que j'écris continuera de te plaire. Sinon, pour Hinata, je note ton vote. Qu'elle soit ou non dans l'équipe 7, Hinata commencera timide comme dans le canon avant de s'épanouir. J'ai toujours trouvé que Kishimoto ne rendait pas justice aux kunoichi dans son manga, et d'accord je comprends, Naruto est un shonen mais quand même ! Ne t'en fais pas pour Hinata, elle deviendra super badass mais laisse lui un peu de temps :)**

 **inou : Kakashi va un peu tarder à arriver, il fera une apparition dans le prochain chapitre mais il ne deviendra pas un personnage important avant un petit moment ;) Je te comprends, moi aussi je l'adore *_***

 **Sakihinata : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Itachi et Shisui deviendront des personnages importants à partir du prochain arc et ils seront très proches de Riko principalement, mais c'est tout ce que je peux te dire sur le sujet ^^ Quant à Kurama, c'est un tsundere et les jumeaux vont avoir du mal à se lier d'amitié avec lui, mais laisse leur un peu de temps et ça va arriver.**

 **Xiu : Pardon pour le retard, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décervra pas. Et non, je n'abandonnerais jamais cette histoire, c'est juste que de temps en temps, je bloque et la vie décide de se mettre entre moi et mon ordinateur :/**

 **naruita14 : Merci :)**

 **S : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre précédent, Shisui n'apparaîtra pas avant le chapitre 12 -mine de rien, il est aussi difficile à écrire que Itachi- en attendant, j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci. Si tu as des questions ou des suggestions, n'hésites pas !**

 **Vaynothintania : Je note ton vote :)**

 **Cococat012 : Merci, c'est gentil :) Je cherche plutôt une correctrice, je ne remarque jamais mes fautes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard mais j'ai souvent trop la flemme de corriger le chapitre une fois que je l'ai posté.**

 **Hinanoyuki : Tout d'abord merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce que je fais continuera de te plaire. Ensuite, je comprends ton point de vue au sujet de Naruto et Hinata, on a pas vraiment vu d'évolution entre les deux (quant à Sakura et Sasuke n'en parlons même pas, je pense que Sasuke n'avait juste pas vraiment le choix après tout ce qu'il a fait et que Sakura a juste été mal écrite par Kishimoto) mais concernant mon histoire...et bien ça dépendra des personnages ^^ Je pense qu'Hinata et Naruto ont du potentiel, mais rien ne presse et je suis prête à explorer d'autres couples jusqu'à ce que le bon me saute aux yeux.**

 **Aura Sekizan : J'espère que cette histoire continuera de te plaire :)**

 **juiceandcookies : Comme toujours, j'adore lire tes reviews *_* Tu me fais rougir, surtout que j'ai tellement tardé à poster ce chapitre que j'ai honte ! Je vais pas te mentir, je me suis un peu inspiré d'Hashirama pour le personnage de Shisui ^^ Pour moi, il est un peu le mouton noir du clan Uchiha et c'est un peu pour ça que c'est mon préféré. Riko mettra peut-être du temps à lui faire confiance, mais elle finira par adorer Shisui. Quant à Itachi, je peux te le dire, il deviendra très protecteur envers Riko au fil du temps, mais il ne se comportera jamais comme son grand-frère. Riko a le pouvoir de hausser un sourcil et de faire sentir à son interlocuteur qu'il est incroyablement stupide. C'est un pouvoir qu'elle a hérité de McGonagall ^^ C'est vrai que Naruto est mignon et il va vouloir garder sa soeur pour lui tout seul souvent, mais ça va aussi l'aider à mûrir en un sens.**

 **Guest : Il faudra passer par le corps de Riko pour que Shisui meurt, et comme Voldemort peut le confirmer, elle n'est pas facile à tuer ^^**

 **lyra lupa : Merci, c'est gentil :)**

 **Vindixta : Merci !**

 **LoupRubis : Merci beaucoup, c'est super gentil ! Pour l'instant, Hinata est en tête du classement ^^**

 **kira : Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes. J'espère que tu continueras de me lire et que tu aimeras ce chapitre.**

 **Disclaimer : Même rengaine.**

* * *

Naruto pensait depuis toujours que sa sœur était la plus jolie fille de tout le village. Elle avait de longs cheveux rouge uniques que Naruto adorait brosser. Ils étaient doux et lisse et quand Riko dansait, ils dansaient avec elle et c'était un spectacle magnifique. Elle avait aussi de jolies yeux verts brillants et le plus beau sourire du monde entier. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Riko était aussi plus intelligente, plus gentille et plus intéressante que tous les autres habitants du village. Elle savait cuisiner, dessiner, danser et chanter. Elle racontait les meilleures histoires. Elle était spéciale. Et pas seulement parce qu'elle se souvenait de sa vie d'avant –une vie ou elle avait été une héroïne quoiqu'elle en dise- mais parce qu'elle était sa sœur.

Il l'adorait. Il l'adorait plus que tout au monde.

Alors quand le moment pour Riko de graduer se mit à approcher un peu trop vite à son goût, Naruto se mit à paniquer. Quand il avait encouragé sa sœur à sauter des classes, il n'avait pas réalisé que ça voudrait dire qu'ils se verraient moins. Naruto avait cru qu'il pourrait lui aussi sauter des classes, et deviendrait rapidement un shinobi pour passer le reste de sa vie avec sa sœur à faire des farces, à manger des ramen et à partir en mission pour sauver des princesses. Il n'avait pas réalisé que sauter des classes n'était pas aussi facile que Riko le faisait penser !

Il essaya d'étudier mais il ne comprenait rien à ce que racontaient ses livres. Il essaya de poser des questions mais son sensei refusait de répondre. Il essaya de s'entraîner pendant la nuit mais Riko le lui interdit. Elle disait qu'il avait besoin de repos et qu'il risquait de se faire du mal sinon. Naruto essaya alors de méditer comme le lui avait montré sa sœur mais la méditation lui donnait envie de dormir.

Naruto se sentait piégé. Et même s'il savait que c'était injuste envers Riko, il se sentait aussi abandonné.

Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il n'était pas un génie ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester avec sa sœur ? Il apprendrait tout ce qu'il avait à apprendre après être devenu un genin grâce à elle et tout irait bien ! Il n'avait pas besoin de l'académie ! L'académie ne lui apprenait rien ! Les sensei étaient stupides, les autres élèves le détestaient ou faisaient comme s'il n'existait pas, il n'avait pas besoin d'eux !

En bref, il souhaitait garder sa sœur pour lui tout seul.

Grandir, c'était tellement nul…

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ce stupide Uchiha tentait de lui voler Riko !

.

.

.

Itachi Uchiha était le garçon le plus étrange qu'elle ait jamais rencontré.

Lorsque Jasmine Potter avait dans la quarantaine…ou peut-être était-ce dans la cinquantaine ? -Ses souvenirs de plus en plus flous l'empêchaient d'en être sûre- elle avait rencontré un garçon presque aussi intelligent qu'Itachi. Elle venait d'être promu directrice de Poudlard et le petit garçon de onze ans -son nom ne lui revenait pas- lui avait rappelé horriblement Tom Jedusor. A seulement onze ans, il avait été brillant. Plus brillant que la plupart de ses professeurs. Son intelligence allait de pair avec sa puissance magique et la théorie lui venait aussi facilement que la pratique. Il avait été orphelin, intelligent et solitaire mais avec des idées révolutionnaires. Exactement comme l'avait été Tom. La seule différence était qu'il avait été répartit à Serdaigle. Mais Jasmine avait longtemps apprit que la maison à laquelle appartenait un élève ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Riko se souvenait vaguement que le garçon avait été arrogant. Persuadé de savoir mieux que tout le monde. Il avait voulu imposer ses idées et lorsque quelqu'un n'était pas d'accord, il s'énervait et avait tendance à s'isoler, persuadé que personne ne pouvait le comprendre parce que personne n'était aussi intelligent que lui.

Jasmine l'avait d'abord observé avec suspicion avant de réaliser que si elle continuait sur cette lancée, elle risquait très fort de devenir exactement comme Dumbledore. Prenant sur elle, elle avait approché le garçon et avait tenté de le comprendre. Elle était devenue son amie. Et ses efforts avaient payés puisque le garçon avait réellement révolutionné la communauté sorcière en y apportant des nouvelles inventions, de nouvelles lois et la création d'un orphelinat purement magique, quelque chose qui lui aurait bénéficié énormément dans sa jeunesse.

Jasmine ne se souvenait plus trop de lui en tant qu'adulte. Le garçon avait déployé ses ailes très tôt, il s'était mis à voyager exactement comme elle l'avait fait à son âge mais contrairement à elle, il n'était jamais retourné au Royaume Uni. Il était tombé amoureux, avait fondé une famille et lui avait écrit quelques lettres pendant un temps avant qu'ils ne se perdent de vu.

Riko se souvenait avoir été émerveillé par la brillance de ce garçon mais même cette expérience n'était rien comparée à ce que c'était que de discuter théorie de chakra, mathématiques, genjutsu et fuînjutsu avec Itachi Uchiha.

La jeune Uzumaki avait plusieurs fois entendu parler de lui à l'académie. Les sensei ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur le jeune prodige, les filles criaient _littéralement_ à quel point il était _beau et fort et cool,_ au point que les tympans de Riko s'étaient mis à le détester, quant aux garçons il y avait en général deux catégories : celle des garçons jaloux et celle qui regroupait des garçons qui _juraient_ qu'Itachi était leur meilleur ami…

Riko ne pouvait pas en être sûre, mais elle était quasi-certaine que les enfants n'étaient pas à moitié aussi ridicules dans son ancien monde.

Dans tous les cas, Riko arrivait à comprendre jusqu'à un certain point comment des enfants facilement impressionnables se retrouvaient à graviter autour de l'orbite du jeune prodige. Itachi n'était pas particulièrement charismatique, il n'avait pas d'idées révolutionnaires, ni la détermination nécessaire pour apporter un quelconque changement au statuquo. Mais il était réellement brillant, en plus d'être calme et réfléchi, et il n'y avait apparemment aucune discipline qu'il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser s'il s'en donnait la peine. Et encore, parfois il n'avait même pas à se donner cette peine. Il était à ce point talentueux.

Riko qui s'était cru si avancée avec ses souvenirs de sa vie passée, son shurikenjutsu qui était le meilleur de sa classe et les jutsu qu'elle avait appris grâce aux rouleaux de technique vol…euh, empruntées à la bibliothèque réalisa avec une humilité nouvelle qu'elle n'avait absolument rien de spéciale.

Itachi n'était pourtant pas arrogant. Il avait confiance en lui et savait intellectuellement parlant qu'il était incroyablement doué mais ne se considérait pas comme spéciale. Il était étrange. Et Riko avait toujours trouvé tout ce qui était étrange fascinant.

Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Luna Lovegood après-tout.

-Tu comptes te spécialiser en fuînjutsu ? Demanda Itachi la troisième fois que les deux prodiges se retrouvaient ensemble.

C'était également la troisième fois qu'Itachi la trouvait en train de dévorer le livre que lui avait fourni le Hokage.

Pour sa défense, l'art des sceaux lui rappelait énormément les runes anciennes qu'elle avait étudié lors de son ancienne vie et Riko qui continuait inconsciemment de s'accrocher à celle qu'elle avait été n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de plonger tête la première dans une chose aussi familière.

Il y avait des différences plutôt importantes entre les deux disciplines mais la base était la même et Riko avait hâte d'expérimenter.

-Hmm, peut-être, répondit Riko.

La jeune Uzumaki trouvait peut-être le jeune Uchiha intéressant -et discuter avec quelqu'un d'intelligent était un changement agréable- mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait oublié à qui il reportait. Elle ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance et si le Hokage voulait savoir quelque chose à son sujet, il pouvait trouver les réponses par lui-même ou utiliser un autre de ces shinobi ! Il n'avait certainement pas à utiliser un enfant de neuf ans, même si l'enfant en question était infiniment plus mature que beaucoup d'adultes.

Riko prenait des notes entre la différence entre un arc concave et un arc convexe et leurs interprétations lorsqu'Itachi pointa un doigt long et élégant sur une erreur d'inattention qu'elle avait commise.

-L'épaisseur du trait à son importance l'informa Itachi. C'est une des bases de la calligraphie et la calligraphie est nécessaire dans la réalisation d'un sceau. Ici, et ici, tu dois prendre en considération la symbolique de la forme. Le placement du kanji ne vient qu'après.

Riko corrigea son erreur, rajouta les informations que lui avait gracieusement offert Itachi avant de lever ses grands yeux verts pour observer avec intérêt le jeune prodige.

-Qui t'a appris le fuînjutsu ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse. Je pensais que très peu de gens s'y connaissaient.

-C'est le cas, admit-t-il d'une voix étonnement douce. Mais ma marraine était une maîtresse dans l'art. Elle avait commencé à m'apprendre les bases quand elle est morte la nuit de l'attaque du Kyûbi. Je serais incapable de créer un sceau ou de réaliser quelque chose de plus complexe qu'un simple sceau de stockage mais je comprends la théorie.

Tout en gardant un visage impassible, Riko se demanda vaguement s'il la blâmait pour la mort de sa marraine avant de réaliser que s'il comprenait les principes de bases du fuînjutsu alors il y avait peu de risque qu'il la blâme elle ou son frère pour ce qui était arrivée le jour de leur naissance. Itachi était beaucoup trop intelligent pour projeter sa colère, sa haine, sa peur ou sa tristesse sur Naruto et elle. Il savait que son frère et elle n'étaient en réalité que des réceptacles que le Yondaime avait utilisé, similaire aux rouleaux que les shinobi favorisaient pour sceller des objets.

-Je suis désolé pour ta marraine.

Itachi parut surpris quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête de façon presque maladroite.

-Je suis désolé aussi, murmura-t-il.

.

.

.

La septième fois que Riko et Itachi se rencontraient, ce dernier portait un impressionnant hématome sur la mâchoire, courtoisie de son cousin Shisui.

Avec l'exception de lorsqu'il s'agit de sujet académique, Itachi ne parlait que très peu. Il n'aimait pas parler de lui, n'aimait pas parler de sujets qu'il jugeait inintéressant, n'était pas du genre à parler ragots et en tant que shinobi, il savait l'importance de ne pas partager des informations.

Néanmoins, Riko avait réussi à le faire légèrement parler de lui, ou plutôt, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui faire confiance, si lui-même ne donnait pas du sien. La jeune fille apprit qu'Itachi aimait son petit frère plus que tout au monde même s'il le trouvait parfois étrange et ridicule (un sentiment que Riko comprenait parfaitement ayant elle-même un otouto) et que son meilleur ami n'était autre que son cousin Shisui Uchiha.

-Quel âge il a ? Demanda Riko légèrement inquiète.

Elle savait qu'Itachi était précoce mais si ce Shisui était capable de porter un coup au jeune prodige, il était soit aussi doué que lui soit plus âgé et l'idée qu'un jeune homme ou même un adolescent frappe Itachi même sous le prétexte d'entraînement la rendait à la fois nauséeuse et folle de rage.

-Il a onze ans, répondit Itachi. Même s'il agit parfois comme s'il en avait cinq.

Riko adressa un regard peu impressionné au garçon et ce dernier eu la présence d'esprit de rougir lorsqu'il se souvint qu'elle-même avait cinq ans.

-Je veux dire qu'il agit souvent de façon ridicule même si c'est un chûnin et qu'il est exceptionnellement doué dans les arts shinobi.

-Si tu penses que seuls les enfants sont capables d'agir de façon ridicule, tu ne connais pas beaucoup de monde Uchiha-san.

Et puis, onze ans…c'était encore tellement jeune. La jeune Uzumaki se demanda vaguement si les Uchiha savaient ce que c'était que de se comporter en enfant. Onze ans seulement et déjà chûnin…Riko se demanda aussi si ce Shisui avait souvent l'occasion de se comporter en enfant…Quelque chose lui disait que non. Kami-sama savait que Kaito et Takumi Uchiha de sa classe en semblaient incapable.

.

.

.

La onzième fois qu'Itachi vint trouver Riko pour passer du temps avec elle, fut la première fois qu'il n'eut pas l'impression de l'importuner par sa simple présence. Il était légèrement en retard, ayant perdu du temps à essayer de semer Shisui mais Riko ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Elle était allongée à plat ventre et ne leva même pas les yeux de son carnet pour l'accueillir. Elle fredonnait une mélodie qui lui était inconnu et Itachi ne sut comment réagir face à ce nouveau développement dans leur relation. Le garçon savait qu'elle l'avait sans aucun doute senti venir de loin avec ses capacité sensorielles extraordinaires –pas étonnant que le Hokage souhaitait qu'elle gradue si jeune, Riko Uzumaki avait le potentiel de devenir une traqueuse formidable, et c'était sans compter son intelligence, ses réserves de chakra et son affinité pour le fuînjutsu, la jeune fille devait positivement s'ennuyer à mourir à l'académie.- mais elle ne réagit pas à son arrivée et contrairement à ce dont elle l'avait habitué, elle ne semblait pas gêné par sa présence et semblait même détendue.

Il resta debout quelques secondes sans savoir comment se comporter jusqu'à ce que Riko lève les yeux vers lui et hausse un sourcil.

Cette fille avait un don pour le faire sentir stupide.

C'était une sensation nouvelle qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout.

-Uzumaki-san, se contenta-t-il de dire.

La fille leva les yeux au ciel et replongea le nez dans son carnet.

-Tu peux m'appeler Riko, tu sais.

-Seulement, si tu m'appelles Itachi, contra-t-il.

Lorsqu'elle lui proposa un cookie, il accepta avec plaisir et s'assit de façon à pouvoir voir ce que faisait Riko. Itachi eu l'impression d'avoir réussi un test dont il n'était pas au courant. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose avait changé entre lui et Riko. Elle n'était plus sur ses gardes et parlait plus librement. Elle avait abandonné toute formalité et parlait aussi plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait en sa présence. Il n'avait aucune théorie sur ce changement mais il en était heureux. Parce que la fille qui écrivait des chansons sur la paix et l'amitié, la fille qui inventait des histoires extraordinaires, la fille qui dessinait des créatures mythologiques et des gens souriants était quelqu'un avec qui il souhaitait ardemment se lier d'amitié.

-La graduation approche pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il alors qu'ils comptaient se séparer en fin de journée.

-Hai, dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu es excitée à l'idée de devenir genin ? Demanda-t-il.

Itachi se demanda vaguement si la jeune fille était au courant des missions de rang D qui allaient prendre tout son temps une fois qu'elle aura obtenu son hitai-ate et le fait qu'être la plus jeune dans son équipe allait rendre l'expérience encore plus désagréable. Itachi le savait par expérience. C'était sans compter le fait qu'elle était une jinchûriki, une orpheline et que le nom Uzumaki était en train de tomber dans l'oubli.

Malgré tous ses talents et tout son potentiel, Riko ne sera pas accepté facilement par ses coéquipiers. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que son futur sensei n'ait pas de préjugés vis-à-vis d'elle.

-Plutôt excitée à l'idée de quitter l'académie, admit-elle doucement.

-Les élèves peuvent se montrer…

-Agaçant ? Stupide ? Cruel ?

-Puéril, dit-il de la façon la plus diplomatique possible.

Riko renifla avec amusement.

-C'est un euphémisme. Et les sensei ne sont pas bien mieux.

Itachi n'avait pas eu beaucoup de problèmes avec ces derniers lorsqu'il était à l'académie mais il voulait bien la croire. Après être devenu genin, il avait rencontré plusieurs adultes qui ne semblaient pas apprécier son clan. Et ils n'hésitaient jamais à s'en prendre verbalement à lui, sachant qu'Itachi ne pouvait rien y faire. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Sasuke n'ait pas à vivre ça lorsqu'il entamera l'académie.

-Je dois y aller. Mon frère m'attend. Ja ne !

-Ja ne.

Itachi observa les longs cheveux de Riko se mouvoir gentiment alors que la jeune fille s'éloignait de lui et songea qu'il était chanceux que le Hokage l'ait choisit pour approcher Riko. Shisui aurait fait un bien meilleur candidat, il en était toujours convaincu. Son cousin était quelqu'un de bien et de beaucoup plus sociable qu'il ne le serait jamais mais Itachi était égoïste et souhaitait garder Riko pour lui tout seul pendant encore un temps avant de devoir la partager avec son cousin qui ne tardera sans doute pas à se présenter à Riko.

Avec un soupir, Itachi usa du shunshin pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait un compte-rendu à rendre.

Il n'avait aucun report à confier au maître Hokage. Il n'avait pas mentit quand il avait dit à Riko qu'il ne reportait pas tout ce qu'il apprenait sur elle à leur leader. Mais sa mère était avide d'en apprendre plus sur sa filleule et Itachi était incapable de lui refuser ça.

.

.

.

Lorsque Riko rentra à leur appartement, ce fut pour trouver son frère en train de bouder avec plusieurs bols de ramen instantanés vides autour de lui. La jeune fille ne put empêcher un soupir de lui échapper.

-Pas besoin de cuisiner, j'imagine.

-Nee-chaaaaaan ! Pleura Naruto en se jetant sur elle pour enfoncer son visage dans son cou.

Il gémit plusieurs paroles incompréhensibles pendant qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux d'un geste rassurant dans l'espoir de le calmer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Naru-chan ? Quelqu'un à l'académie t'a fait du mal ? Ou bien un villageois ?

A cette idée, Riko sentit une rage noire naître au fond de son estomac et se propager comme un cancer et sentit les agents ANBU cachés autour de l'appartement se figer par instinct lorsqu'elle laissa échapper son intention meurtrière.

Riko savait qu'elle était dangereuse. Le village pensait qu'elle l'était parce qu'elle possédait un bijû scellé en elle. C'était faux. Riko était dangereuse parce qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne ferait pas pour protéger son petit frère, quitte à tuer. L'acte de tuer en lui-même était considéré comme immonde et dans son ancien monde, c'était un acte capable de briser un sorcier. Jasmine ne s'était jamais totalement remise des vies qu'elle avait prises. Mais Riko était différente. Riko était une kunoichi _et_ une grande sœur. Pour Naruto, elle serait prête à tout. Si c'était un mioche qui s'était montré stupidement cruel à l'académie, elle se contentera de lui faire peur, mais si c'était un adulte…

La jeune fille ne s'en rendit pas compte mais ses cheveux s'étaient mis à graviter au-dessus d'elle telles les queues d'un kitsune enragé.

Naruto réussit à la tirer de ses sombres pensées lorsqu'il secoua la tête et resserra son emprise sur elle.

-Je veux pas que tu partes, geignit-il.

-Que je parte ?

-Quand tu deviendras genin, tu vas partir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas me laisser ? Je veux pas que tu partes ! Laisses moi parler à Jiji, je lui dirais que tu as changé d'avis et que tu veux rester à l'académie !

Riko grimaça intérieurement à l'idée de rester une année ou plus dans une salle de classe avec des apprentis assassins au QI ridiculement bas. Bien sûr, si Naruto était en danger à l'académie, elle le ferait mais si ce n'était pas nécessaire, elle préfèrerait ne plus jamais avoir à y retourner.

-Naru-chan, écoutes-moi.

Son frère refusa de la lâcher mais releva la tête et Riko posa son front contre le sien avec affection.

-Tu es mon frère et je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

La jeune fille sentit le chakra de son frère s'illuminer sous le coup de l'affection mais une part de Naruto ne parut pas rassurer pour autant.

-Et rien, ni personne, pas même le Hokage ne pourra me séparer de toi. Un jour, je devrais sans doute quitter le village pour une mission mais ce ne sera pas avant très longtemps et je reviendrais toujours, d'accord ? Les missions ne sont que temporaires alors que toi et moi ? C'est pour la vie.

-Tu ne m'abandonneras jamais ?

-Jamais.

-Même si tu deviens une super ninja et que je suis toujours à l'académie ? Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Riko éclata de rire et prit le visage de son frère entre ses mains pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur toutes les parties de son visage.

-Tu ne te débarrasseras jamais de moi, dattebane ! Cria-t-elle avant de se mettre à le chatouiller avec vigueur.

-N-n-n-ee-chaaaaan ! S-s-stop !

Riko laissa son frère lui échapper et sourit lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait réussi à lui remonter le moral. Elle trouvait l'idée qu'elle puisse l'abandonner, complètement stupide mais Naruto n'avait que cinq ans et Riko se souvenait vaguement que Teddy avait eu des peurs semblables quand il avait son âge. Andromeda Tonks venait de mourir et Teddy avait toujours eu peur d'être seul. C'était…compréhensible. Mais Naruto n'avait vraiment pas à s'en faire parce qu'elle remuerait ciel et terre pour être certaine qu'il ne serait jamais sans famille.

La jeune fille sentit son sourire s'affaisser lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait plus cacher la vérité à son frère.

Naruto devait apprendre la vérité sur le kyûbi.

.

.

.

La première fois que Riko remarqua que les étoiles étaient différentes de son ancien monde, elle avait pleuré. La jeune fille ne savait pas très bien pourquoi. Elle blâmait sa réaction sur son corps d'enfant. L'astronomie n'avait jamais été la matière préféré de Jasmine et l'unique raison pour laquelle elle avait eu de bonne notes était parce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas subir le coureau de sa meilleure amie. Mais elle avait toujours aimé admirer les étoiles. Et c'était un aspect d'elle qui n'avait pas changé. Allongée sur le balcon et blottit contre son frère, Riko resta éveillée bien après minuit à observer les étoiles et à contempler sa vie.

Elle regrettait vaguement de n'avoir jamais demandé à Firenze de lui apprendre à lire l'avenir dans les étoiles.

Son frère ronflait doucement et la jeune fille pouvait pratiquement sentir l'exaspération des agents ANBU censés les protéger mais elle s'en fichait.

Avouer toute la vérité à Naruto avait été pénible. Il y avait eu beaucoup de pleurs et Riko avait dû déployer des efforts titanesques pour que Naruto ne crie pas et alerte tous les shinobi du village.

Elle avait dû lui expliquer depuis combien de temps elle avait appris la vérité, comment et que _oui_ , c'était la raison pour laquelle le village était terrible envers eux et _non_ , elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi le Hokage ne leur avait jamais rien dit. Riko savait intellectuellement parlant que cinq ans, c'était beaucoup trop jeune pour apprendre une chose pareille. Mais cette société était très différente de celle de son ancienne vie. Dans cette vie ci, on l'avait déjà sacrifié et on comptait encore la sacrifier. A cinq ans, elle s'apprêtait à devenir genin et donc techniquement une adulte. S'ils vivaient dans son ancien monde, le silence du Hokage aurait été compréhensif. Mais dans ce monde ci, le vieillard n'avait aucune excuse et Riko savait au fond d'elle qu'il ne comptait rien leur avouer.

Il lui rappelait tellement Dumbledore que parfois Riko avait du mal à respirer tant sa fureur assombrissait ses émotions.

La jeune fille possédait énormément de rage en elle qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de déverser et elle savait que c'était toxique.

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle se concentrait autant sur son amour pour Naruto ou sur son entraînement et parlait si peu en sa présence. Elle avait trop peur de ce qui risquait de lui échapper si elle se laissait aller.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle devait penser à Naruto avant tout.

Riko tourna la tête et observa le visage endormi de son jumeau.

Même si ravie d'avoir gardé les yeux verts et les cheveux rouges qu'elle avait hérité de Lily Potter (et de sa seconde mère biologique, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris), Riko regrettait de ne pas ressembler un peu plus à Naruto. Elle n'avait jamais eu personne qui lui ressemblait…du moins, personne de vivant. Naruto et elle partageaient le même nez fin et le même menton délicat mais tout le reste était différent. Naruto possédait un regard qui rappelait un ciel d'été, son chakra était chaleureux comme le soleil et venteux comme une brise délicate. Il était toute sa vie et Riko savait pertinemment que si elle avait été réincarnée sans son jumeau à ses côtés…elle n'aurait jamais survécu.

Pourquoi Konoha n'arrivait pas à réaliser à quel point il était spécial ?

La jeune fille soupira et ferma les yeux pour enfin sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand elle les rouvrit, elle se trouvait dans les cachots de Poudlard.

-Que…

Ayant passé la majorité de sa première vie dans le château, Riko n'oublierait sans doute jamais son apparence. Même plongé dans l'obscurité.

C'était étrange. Une part d'elle était euphorique d'être de retour dans sa première maison mais une autre part d'elle, beaucoup plus large se sentait nerveuse. C'était un rêve, ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Poudlard faisait partie du passé. Mais la question demeurait : Pourquoi rêvait-elle des cachots ? Ne pouvait-elle pas rêver de son ancien bureau ? Ou de la salle commune des Gryffondor ? Ne pouvait-elle pas rêver de la bibliothèque ? De la grande salle, de la salle sur demande ou du parc ? Pourquoi rêvait-elle des cachots ?

Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Riko erra quelques minutes dans les cachots le plus silencieusement possible, regrettant de ne pas avoir de kunaï sur elle. C'était peut-être un rêve, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de sortie et Riko se sentirait infiniment plus en sécurité si elle possédait une arme sur elle. Que ce soit un kunaï ou une baguette magique crée par son subconscient.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Elle ne sentait aucune source de chakra mais avait tout de même la certitude d'être observée. Il faisait noir et ses yeux mirent du temps à s'ajuster à l'obscurité, mais quand ils le firent, elle aperçut des barreaux à quelques mètres d'elle. Et derrière ses barreaux un renard gigantesque au regard beaucoup trop haineux et intelligent à son gout la fixait avec intensité.

 **-Je me demandais quand ma geôlière daignerait se montrer devant moi,** gronda l'animal d'une voix rauque et si pleine de haine que Riko ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

La jeune fille s'avança prudemment, la tête haute et les épaules droites malgré son cœur qui battait avec force contre sa poitrine.

L'animal avait le museau posé contre ses deux mains croisées –des mains avec des pouces opposables ! – et Riko ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentit aussi petite…que ce soit figurativement ou littéralement.

-Je ne suis pas ta geôlière par choix, répondit-elle d'une voix égale.

 **-Ah ? Mais c'est la race humaine qui a décidé de m'emprisonner pendant près d'un siècle, et tu es humaine, n'est-ce pas ? Nies-tu ?**

-Tu ne peux pas me juger par les actions des autres.

 **-Ton Shodai, sa maudite femme Mito** _ **Uzumaki**_ **et ton Yondaime, c'est leurs actions qui ont fait de moi ton prisonnier. Ton maudit village est la cause de mon emprisonnement et tu oses me donner l'ordre de ne pas te juger !**

Riko déglutit malgré elle. La haine que dégageait le kyûbi était immense et la jeune fille devait serrer les poings pour ne pas se laisser affecter.

-Je…

Que pouvait-elle dire ? « Je suis désolé ? » Je suis désolé ne suffisait pas à excuser ce qui avait été fait à ce…cet être. A sa place, Riko aurait été exactement comme lui. Elle aurait elle aussi tenté par tous les moyens de se libérer, quitter à tout anéantir sur son passage.

-Je suis désol…

Le kyûbi rugit de rage et Riko se retrouva projeté en arrière. Elle tomba comme une poupée de chiffon et se releva en tremblant sous l'intensité de l'intention meurtrière adressé à son encontre.

 **-TU OSES ! Toi, la plus pathétique de toutes mes geôlières dire que tu es désolé comme si tu avais la moindre idée ce que j'ai subi !**

-JE SUIS DESOLE ! Cria-t-elle. Mais je suis innocente et mon frère aussi. Nous n'avons jamais demandé à être sacrifié par le Yondaime et nous n'étions pas en vie lorsque le Shodai t'a emprisonné. Nous somme tous les trois des victimes de…

 **-JE NE SUIS PAS UNE VICTIME !** Hurla le kyûbi. **Je suis le Kyûbi no yoko, le plus puissant des neuf démons et si je n'étais pas derrière ses barreaux, tu serais déjà morte comme tes parents, sale petite humaine arrogante !**

-C'est la deuxième fois que tu mentionnes mes parents. Tu sais qui ils sont…

Riko se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regretta d'avoir parlé lorsqu'elle vit une lueur malicieuse briller dans le regard rouge du kyûbi. Une minuscule part d'elle était curieuse à l'idée de connaître l'identité de ses parents. Elle ne possédait par la même curiosité et le même besoin d'en apprendre plus à leurs sujets que son frère parce que dans son esprit elle était toujours la fille de James et Lily Potter et avait tellement l'habitude d'être orpheline qu'elle ne ressentait plus grand-chose en songeant à ses seconds géniteurs.

Mais…une part d'elle était curieuse de savoir qu'elle était son lien avec Mito Uzumaki. Elle voulait également offrir des réponses aux questions de Naruto qui méritait de connaître ses origines quoiqu'en pense Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Riko avait bien vu que le Hokage mentait en prétendant ne pas connaître l'identité de leurs parents. Mais elle n'avait jamais rien dit, parce que son frère idolâtrait le Hokage, étant l'un des deux seuls adultes de tout le village à lui accorder une attention positive.

Quoiqu'après ce qu'elle avait révélé à Naruto, la veille, elle doutait sincèrement que son frère continuerait à idolâtrer le Sandaime.

 **-Tes parents…tu veux en apprendre plus sur tes parents, petite humaine ? Que serais-tu prête à payer en échange pour que je te révèle leurs identités ?**

-Je ne payerais rien, répondit Riko d'une voix calme.

La haine du renard était toujours présente mais moins concentré sur sa personne et Riko réussit à respirer plus librement pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur son prisonnier.

-Je le découvrirais par moi-même, s'il le faut.

En un sens, le calme du kyûbi l'effrayait plus que sa colère. Parce que cette créature si puissante et si ancienne lui rappelait en cet instant le comportement d'un vrai Serpentard et un Serpentard réfléchi était toujours plus à craindre. Mais c'était également un terrain familier et Riko savait qu'elle devait se montrer prudente même si le danger n'était pas imminent.

 **-Oh, tu refuses mon aide ? Tu penses être capable de te débrouiller seule ? Je me demande comment tu réagiras lorsque tes pathétiques réserves de chakra te lâcheront ou lorsque tu subiras une autre défaite cuisante lors de tes combats. Qui te secouera ? Qui te guérira ? Lorsque tu ramperas à mes pieds pour de l'aide, devrais-je te refuser à ce moment-là ?**

Riko contempla le renard face à elle et sentit une fatigue mentale s'emparer d'elle.

-C'est drôle, dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes de silence. A t'entendre je suis autant ta prisonnière que toi mon prisonnier et pourtant tu me détestes comme si c'était de ma faute.

Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il prêtait réellement attention à ses paroles, Riko reprit :

-Moi, je ne te déteste pas. Je ne te connais pas, pourquoi te détesterais-je ? Le village nous traite mon frère et moi comme des parias parce que nous sommes des jinchûriki. Ce n'est pas une raison pour te détester, c'est une raison pour _les_ détester. Tu as tué le Yondaime et tenté de détruire Konoha…mais je ne t'en veux pas pour ça non plus. Si quelqu'un avait tenté de m'emprisonner, j'aurais fait exactement pareil. Je suis réellement désolé que les humains t'aient retiré ta liberté. Je sais, crois-moi, je sais à quel point nous sommes plein de défauts. Mais nous ne sommes pas tous pareil…

Riko ravala sa fierté et se pencha à un angle de 90 degré.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé. Mais je t'en supplie…ne punis pas mon frère pour ce que les humains t'ont fait.

Elle ferma les yeux en attendant sa réponse, mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, c'était pour découvrir le plafond de sa chambre.

Elle s'était réveillée et Riko était à la fois soulagée et furieuse.

Soulagé parce que la présence du kyubi pesait énormément sur son mental mais aussi furieuse parce qu'elle avait encore tellement de questions à lui poser ! C'était sans compter sur le fait qu'il lui avait fallu des mois avant de réussir à le contacter ! Et puis qui diable l'avait porté jusqu'à sa chambre ? Elle s'était endormie dans le balcon !

Riko s'assura que son frère toujours endormi à ses côtés n'avait pas la moindre égratignure avant de se lever, déçue et de mauvaise humeur pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

La jeune fille savait que la personne qui les avait portés à l'intérieur l'avait sans doute fait avec de bonnes intentions mais ce petit appartement miteux était l'un des rares endroits ou Riko se sentait en sécurité et elle venait d'avoir la preuve que non seulement y pénétrer était d'une facilité enfantine, mais qu'en plus elle ne s'était pas réveillée malgré le danger potentiel. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était dans son paysage mental à converser avec le kyubi ou parce que l'intrus ne présentait aucun danger ? Elle n'en savait rien mais elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Fol Œil –pas à son âme grognon- l'aurait traité de tous les noms…

Son humeur ne fit que s'empirer lorsqu'elle vit un panier remplit de fruits variés posé innocemment sur la table de la cuisine.

Un intrus généreux, c'était nouveaux ça…

Quoiqu'elle ne pouvait pas être certaine que les fruits n'aient pas été empoisonnés.

Il n'y avait aucun mot, aucune signature, pas la moindre trace de chakra laissé par le donateur. Le seul indice que Riko réussi à trouver, était la trace de morsure de chien sur l'anse du panier.

La jeune fille songea à ne pas prendre de risque et à jeter le panier mais elle avait toujours détesté le gâchis…

De toute façon, les agents ANBU étaient là pour l'emmener à l'hôpital si jamais il y avait un risque et surtout, surtout…Maugrey _et_ Hermione n'étaient pas là pour la juger.

.

.

.

Riko songea à raconter sa conversation avec le kyûbi à son frère mais ne le fit pas lorsqu'elle remarqua à son réveil à quel point, Naruto avait mal prit les révélations de la veille. La jeune fille couvrit son frère d'affection et tenta de lui remonter le moral mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Son frère était malheureux de savoir la raison de leur ostracisme et c'était sans compter qu'il se sentait trahis par la personne qu'il considérait comme son grand-père. Il lui faudrait du temps avant de retrouver sa joie de vivre habituelle et Riko ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est rester à ses côtés et lui prouver silencieusement qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Elle lui raconterait sans doute sa conversation quand il irait mieux. La jeune Uzumaki savait que Naruto avait peur de l'idée du kyûbi mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il se mette à le détester. Parce que détester le kyûbi voudrait dire détester son statut de jinchûriki et c'était ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux. Les jumeaux n'y pouvaient rien. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était accepter leur condition et faire avec.

Pour sa part, malgré le caractère désagréable du renard et ses nombreuses menaces, Riko préférerait apprendre à coexister et faire équipe avec lui plutôt que de l'ignorer. En un sens, le rencontrer et lui parler l'avaient rassuré. Parce qu'elle avait eu la confirmation que le kyûbi n'était pas une sorte d'horcruxe. Les deux étaient comparables à des parasites (quoique le kyûbi n'y était pour rien dans ce cas-ci) et les deux possédaient un pouvoir destructeur immense mais malgré la haine qui émanait du renard, Riko ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'empathie pour l'animal alors que l'horcruxe qui avait sommeillé en elle n'avait évoqué que du dégout et de la colère. L'essence même d'un horcrux allait à l'encontre de tout ce qui était naturel. C'était vil, un parasite qui n'avait d'autre choix que de voler la vie d'autrui pour survivre. C'était également le résultat d'un rituel de magie noire, très noire. Mais le bijû qu'elle avait rencontrée… Riko ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire le Shodai de l'avoir asservit. Le kyûbi n'était peut-être pas humain, mais c'était une créature vivante, dotée d'intelligence et d'émotions, qui aspirait à l'air libre loin des humains…il n'avait rien à voir avec un horcruxe.

Et dès que Naruto se sentirait mieux, Riko lui expliquerait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le détester.

.

.

.

Après sa conversation avec le renard, le temps ralentit quelques peu pour la jeune fille. Elle passait tout son temps avec son jumeau à étudier ou à s'entraîner et n'avait plus trop l'occasion de voir Itachi qui venait de fêter ses dix ans. Ce dernier s'entraînait en préparation pour les examens de sélection de chûnin laissant à Riko la désagréable réalisation qu'elle s'était habituée à la présence du jeune prodige et qu'il commençait à lui manquer.

Bien sûre, Riko restait très occupée. Elle avait ses techniques à peaufiner, son carnet à remplir et surtout son frère à entraîner. Mais l'absence d'Itachi se faisait néanmoins ressentir par la jeune Uzumaki.

A l'académie, sa classe commençait à ressentir le stress qui accompagnait l'arrivé de leur examen final. Il y avait plus de disputes et de bagarres qu'à l'accoutumé et Riko dû souffrir plusieurs défaites particulièrement douloureuses durant les séances de taïjutsu pendant qu'Hiroki-sensei ne faisait rien pour les arrêter malgré le fait qu'elle était clairement vaincue et que ses adversaires continuaient de la frapper juste pour se défouler. C'était injuste et Riko était terrifiée à l'idée que son frère puisse vivre la même chose. Elle s'entraînait donc sans relâche pour être plus rapide et plus flexible que jamais et entraînait également Naruto du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Lorsqu'ils ne s'entraînaient pas, les jumeaux se vengeaient de leurs harceleurs et infiltraient la bibliothèque.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua que le kyûbi continuait de la guérir, Riko se mit à le remercier mentalement. A l'exception de quelques grommèlements, il ne lui répondit jamais. Elle savait qu'il ne devait pas la guérir volontairement et que c'était sans doute, un effet secondaire de sa présence, mais elle restait reconnaissante. Parce que ça voulait dire que Naruto possédait le même avantage.

Concernant son frère, il ne parlait plus de devenir Hokage. Il ne parlait plus non plus du Sandaime et ne chercha pas à en savoir plus sur son statut de jinchûriki. Il n'était toujours pas prêt. Mais plus elle passait du temps avec lui, plus il souriait et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Lorsque le jour J arriva enfin, son jumeau l'accompagna jusqu'à l'académie lui souhaita bonne chance avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Tu vas tout déchirer, nee-chan ! Montre leur que les Uzumaki sont les meilleurs !

-Tu m'attends ici ?

-Bien sûr, dattebayo ! Quand tu auras finis, on pourra aller chez Ichiraku ?

-Hai !

Riko lui fit un clin d'œil et se rendit en classe.

La partie théorique fut un jeu d'enfant. Divisé en plusieurs catégories, elle regroupait des problèmes de maths, de logique et de décryptage, des questions de sciences, d'histoire et de théorie de chakra et auxquelles elle répondit rapidement. Il fallait également citer les vingt premières règles shinobi et Riko avait beau les trouver incroyablement stupide, elle offrit les réponses attendues docilement.

Tout pour ne plus jamais avoir à remettre les pieds à l'académie.

La partie pratique, par contre, fut plus difficile. Divisé en trois catégories, la première était celle qui lui posait le plus de problème.

En taïjutsu, Riko dû affronter Shu Hyûga, le meilleur élève au combat au corps à corps de la classe. Le garçon était également le plus rapide de la classe et Riko savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Nul doute que la personne qui l'avait désigné comme son adversaire le savait également. La jeune Uzumaki était familière avec le Jûken, le style de taïjutsu des Hyûga, ayant servi de punchingball ball à Neji Hyûga pendant plusieurs semaines avant qu'elle ne se mette sérieusement à s'entraîner. Et donc, elle savait que Shu aurait pu gagner en deux mouvements. Mais il ne le fit pas. A la place, il lui offrit une chance de montrer de quoi elle était capable et s'en suivit un match presque agréable entre les deux élèves. Il avait beau clairement dominer le match, il combattit principalement en défense, permettant à Riko de montrer aux spectateurs ses katas et sa dextérité.

Lorsqu'il plaça deux doigts contre sa gorge et lui demanda poliment de capituler, elle le fit.

Ils exécutèrent le sceau de réconciliation et laissèrent place à d'autres élèves.

-Arigatou, Hyûga-san, dit-elle à voix basse alors que le garçon s'apprêtait à s'en aller.

Le garçon ne répondit pas et se contenta de hocher la tête.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait décidé de l'aider, mais elle était d'avis qu'à cheval donné, on ne regardait pas la bouche.

Il fallut par la suite se montrer capable de se libérer d'un genjutsu. Riko était en général plutôt mauvaise en genjutsu. Son control de chakra ne lui permettrait jamais de se spécialiser en illusion, mais une chance pour elle, Hiroki-sensei n'était pas très doué non plus dans cette discipline et Riko remarqua assez vite ce qui se passait et réussit à se libérer en se mordant la lèvre au point de saigner.

La dernière épreuve, celle de ninjutsu fut la plus facile et Riko exécuta le kawarimi, le henge et le mizu bunshin avec facilité.

Elle avait enfin finit.

Elle accepta son hitai-ate avec un mélange de satisfaction et d'anxiété.

Quelque chose lui disait que la vie de genin n'allait pas être plus facile, juste différente.

Au moins, cette étape de sa vie était finit.

Avec un soupir, Riko noua son bandeau autour du cou et alla rejoindre son frère.

* * *

 **ENFIN ! Ce chapitre m'a donné tellement de migraines que j'ai arrêté de les compter. Kurama est incroyablement dur à écrire, encore plus que Itachi et Shisui et pourtant cette scène était prévue depuis le début. Il est la raison principale du retard de ce chapitre, donc blâmez-le. Je suis innocente et tout est de la faute du kyûbi ! Humph.**

 **Anyway, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre. Le prochain arc, La tour Mito est en cours d'écriture. Je ne sais pas encore quand est-ce que je posterais le prochain chapitre, j'ai tellement de fanfictions en cours que j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur une seule. Je suis en train d'écrire simultanément, Tsuki, Hikari et Rosemary Sage Potter...ouais, je sais, pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu de ma vie.**

 **Alors, j'ai pas trouvé le moyen de le glisser dans le chapitre mais Shu Hyûga est un membre de la branche secondaire de son clan, il a donc le sceau maudit. Riko ne le sait pas, vu qu'elle n'en sait pas tellement sur les Hyûga mais c'est la raison pour laquelle, il l'a un peu aidé. Il sait ce que c'est que de se faire imposer un sceau contre sa volonté et d'être punit pour quelque chose qui lui échappe. Il ne l'aime pas particulièrement, mais il ne la déteste pas non plus. Il a voulu l'aider pour se rebeller en quelques sorte. Je ne sais pas s'il réapparaîtra. S'il le fera, ce sera sans doute bien des années plus tard.**

 **J'aimerais beaucoup que vous me dites ce que vous pensez des moments entre Itachi et Riko, de la conversation entre cette dernière et Kurama et de ce que vous pensez de Naruto.**

 **Hinata : 13**

 **Ino : 11**

 **Sakura : 2**

 **Sinon, j'ai commencé à lire des fanfictions sur Le seigneur des anneaux, si vous en connaissez des bonnes, n'hésitez pas à partager ! Personnellement, je suis amoureuse de Aragorn *_***

 **Sur cette révélation embarassante, je vous fais de grosses bises,**

 **LS.**


End file.
